Academy Mother
by TVNerd
Summary: Genderbender! Sequel to Unexpected; Jamie Tabitha Kirk is now a member of Starfleet, a cadet in training. If only things were that simple. See what occurred between Kirk joining starfleet and becoming the captain we all know and love.
1. Prologue

Unexpected  
>Introduction<br>'March'  
><em>Gone: 134 Weeks<em>

"No," Jamie told her two friends who were standing there, cornering her.

"Jamie Tabitha Kirk. You only get to turn twenty-one once in a lifetime. Now, don't make me drag you out of this house because I will. You are celebrating," Adria told the stubborn birthday girl.

"We'll watch the kids," Richie offered and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, it'll give him practice for when we have our own," Adria said and Richie blanched at the idea. Both women laughed at that.

"No way, him having kids. I can't picture it. Though maybe I could," she said with that normal cheeky grin on her face that said everything and hid everything else. Her defenses were up and only somebody who really knew here, which was very few people, would ever see through it. Too bad two of those three people were right there in front of her.

"You aren't getting out of this that easily," Adria told Jamie. "Now, go out and don't come back Sober. Don't come back too early. And don't get in any fights either." Jamie rolled her eyes. Since having the twins she'd been in four fights which was a miracle. Four fights in a little over a year and a half, that was one hell of a low record for her.

"I rarely fight that often," Jamie told them and they both gave her that 'uh-huh' look. "Come on guys. I don't feel like it." Adria put her hand up then grabbed her arm.

"We are getting you changed out of those clothes then you are going out whether you like it or not. Now come on." With that Adria dragged her up the stairs. Jamie sighed before following. Once there she slipped one of the tops she'd never worn that she'd bought from San Francisco.

It was coal black and clasped around on the side. The neck dipped daringly low for her. It still fit as well as it did back then, hugging her every curve in just the right place. Then she wore a pair of tight yet stretchy pants that looked just like jeans. She also put on a pair of platform boots that went all the way up to her knees and were tucked under the pants.

From there she went to the bar where she had a few drinks. She rarely ever drank for several reasons. A) Because, until earlier in the day she'd been under aged and that was illegal. B) She had two very impressionable children at home she wanted to shield from this side of her life. C) From past experiences she knew alcohol influenced her to make an ass of herself. And D) Never once, in all her experience of drinking, had it ever ended without her getting into a fist fight with some guy.

For all of her gifts having a tolerance for alcohol was not among them.

When she drank she turned into an obnoxious ass who flirted too much and got lippy with the first person who looked at her wrong. Normally she never started the fights though. She usually just joined in.

She was moving to the bar when a dark haired pretty looking female walked up to the bar near her and ordered a long list of orders.

"That's a lot of drinks for one person," Jamie said while leaning into the bar so she could look at the smiling dark haired cadet. Starfleet did tend to find the best and most beautiful of either gender. Her eyes glanced over the woman. She wasn't afraid to admit she'd lived a very modern lifestyle before she got married. She'd been with men and women.

Now she could flirt but not go any farther. Not like she would anyways. Despite being intoxicated she could still feel her bond to Spock which kept her toeing the line between flirting or going farther than that.

"And a shot of Jack, straight," the woman told the bartender.

"Make that two. Her shot's on me," Jamie told the man.

"Enough kid, you just turned twenty-one, don't go giving yourself alcohol poisoning right now," Josh, the bartender, at least she thought that was his name. It was kind of fuzzy at that point, stated.

"So you were born on the anniversary of the _Kelvin_ incident," Uhura stated and Jamie shook her head. "Besides, her shot's on her. Thanks but no thanks." The jab at the _Kelvin_, intentional or not, had Jamie wanting to both run as well as fight. Instead she decided to flirt. She was determined to get the woman's name as well as show her why she shouldn't make comments like that.

"Don't you want to at least know my name before you completely reject me… or are you one of those old fashioned women who still believes in being straight?" Jamie asked having met a few. Most really were old fashioned as most people believed in being omnisexual. If they were attracted to it, it was of age and it could consent then they went after it. It was why mix species pairings were actually quite common amongst humans. Apparently they were just like rabbits. They reproduced just as quickly too.

"Oh, I'm modern but I'm fine without it," the woman stated.

"You are fine without it. It's Jim, Jim Kirk," she stated off the top of her head. Why she said Jim she would question later. It was like why she'd gone by Tibby on Vulcan. She never did figure that one out.

"Kirk as in…" the woman asked in shocked and she nodded.

"My dad. I was born in one of the escape pods," she admitted and Josh flinched. Most knew the story through second hand. Her mother never spoke about what truly happened and she was too young to remember so she didn't talk either. "Now, if you don't tell me your name I'm gonna have to make one up."

"It's Uhura," the woman stated sounding slightly annoyed as well as slightly intrigued.

"Uhura? No way! That's the name I was gonna make up for you. Uhura What?" Jamie asked of the mysterious woman who was a puzzle. The more she struggled against telling Jamie the information the more Jamie wanted to know.

"Just Uhura," Uhura told her with a toying smirk on her lips.

"They don't have last names in your world?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from slurring slightly.

"Uhura is my last name," Uhura told her and she smirked. So she was being stubborn. That was good, a challenge.

"They don't have first names in your world? Scratch that, I really am drunk aren't I?" she asked the bartender who nodded. She spoke that who last part quickly. "For a genius I am sure stupid tonight." This she muttered but the woman heard her and scoffed.

"Genius, doubt that," Uhura stated while looking at her.

"So you're a cadet, you're studying. What's your focus?" Jamie asked, figuring she'd come up with a way to impress the woman.

"Xenolinguistics. You have no idea what it means," Uhura stated.

"The study of alien languages; morphology, Phonology, Syntax," Jamie said before changing her speaking patterns to Vulcan as she leaned into the woman. "_It means you've got a talented tongue."_ Uhura's eyes widened with shock. Vulcan was one of the most difficult languages to speak so she continued in it._ "And just so you know I graduated from high school during a summer internship on Vulcan and was the highest student which also earned me four or five AA's though I can't remember which off the top of my head."_

"Well, it seems you do have _some_ brains after all. For a moment there, I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals," Uhura stated and Jamie raised her brows at the challenge.

"Not only," she said sarcastically. This caused Uhura to laugh.

"This townie isn't bothering you, right?" a male voice asked and Jamie began counting the seconds wondering how long until she got into a fight.

"Oh, beyond belief, But it's nothing I can't handle," Uhura stated leaving herself wide open for the next comment. And the way she looked at Jamie it was as if she was waiting for it. Not one to disappoint Jamie began to speak.

"You could handle me. That's an invitation," Jamie said while watching her down the shot of Jack.

"Hey, you better mind your manners," the guy stated, trying to be imposing and threatening. She was drunk enough it didn't bother her.

"Relax, cupcake. It was a joke," Jamie said while tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, farmer girl. Maybe you can't count but there are four of us and one of you," the guy said when the bar got quiet and there was whispering. People were saying things like;

'_my bets on Kirk.' 'Four to one, easy for Jamie.' 'She's drunk. Even for her it'll be difficult intoxicated.' 'She's about to get creamed.' 'Come on, this is Kirk. If anyone can take it then it's her.'_

Jamie ignored those comments and looked at him.

"So get some more guys and then it'll be an even fight," she stated feeling the liquid courage heighten what was already there while slowing her reflexes. Then she tapped his cheek lightly. With that he punched her and she fell to the bar.

"Guys, stop it," Uhura stated.

"Great, Kirk, when this is done you're helping clean up," Josh called and she lifted a hand before turning swiftly as he tried to swing at her for a second time. She moved so he missed then slammed her foot right into his stomach sending him flying backwards. He was out.

She watched him fall only to see some Oriental guy jump at her, swinging. She blocked the top hit then went to block the lower. However, due to her inebriation her reflexes weren't fast enough and there was a shot that impacted her stomach. His fist quickly moved towards her face but she dodged backwards while slamming her own punch into his face.

Then she took a swing at a brown haired cadet who was in the fight but missed. He hit her once, then twice, in the face. It sent her flying backwards. She reached for something and ended up groping Uhura.

"Sorry," she apologized as Uhura slammed her backwards into the oriental guy who hit her backwards. In that moment somebody grabbed her from behind. The brunette kicked her twice in the stomach and she was sure she was going to be bruised.

Finally she was able to move and ended up causing him to hit his comrade. When he released her she grabbed the crystal bottle and slammed it over his head shattering it.

Cupcake had finally become conscious again and ended up grabbing her arm. Then he hit her. The impact of his hit knocked her down. The Brunette dragged her up and then slammed her into a table before punching her in the face three separate times.

He went to make it four when there was a loud whistle.

"Outside, all of you," the man who whistled ordered. There were complaints but everyone left quickly and now Jamie remembered that she always sobered up quickly during fights. "You alright kid?" the man asked, looking familiar though she couldn't place him.

"You can whistle really loud, you know that?" she asked before moving to stand. She swayed, grabbing the table. "Great, another concussion. The twins are going to give me hell over this, not mentioning Adria and Richie," she muttered while moving to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

She washed her face though that was redundant as blood was coming from her nose which she had to stopper.

Once done she helped pick up the mess she and those guys made while everyone else left. Josh shook his head.

"Kid, one of these days you are going to really damage yourself," Josh told her and she shrugged. Wouldn't be the first time, wouldn't be the last. Though her shoulders opposed the movement.

Still, she stacked all the chairs onto the tables, all but one as the captain was still sitting there looking at her expectantly. Then she sat down across from him with her drink. He immediately began to talk.

"You know, I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you were," the captain stated.

"And who am I, Captain Pike?" she asked not thinking he'd know.

"Your father's daughter," Captain Pike said and she frowned at that. Today was not the best day to remind her of that, especially not today which was both her birthday _and _the anniversary of his death. She'd already had it brought up by Uhura unwittingly. Now he was doing it to.

She asked for another drink though they weren't alcoholic. She had to stay sober for when she went home, especially if her nose was still bleeding.

"For my dissertation, I was assigned the _U.S.S. Kelvin_," Captain Pike told her. "Something I admired about your dad, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios either."

"He sure learned his lesson," she stated.

"Well, it depends on how you define winning," Pike told her. "You're here aren't you? You know, that instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature too. And in my opinion, it's something Starfleet's lost. Right now I should be giving you the 'do you feel like you're meant for something greater speech'. The 'enlist' speech. But I've seen your file while you were cleaning yourself up. Intellectually you are the smartest person by human standards around to date. But you have two things going against you. One, you are a woman. Two, you have a family. In existence there are three generational ships and they are filled to capacity at the moment. And I can imagine you trying to be a captain but since Starfleet came into existence Starfleet has only had two previous female captains. I believe you may be able to make it three, maybe even get things changed on starships where family is concerned."

"Why are you talking to me? Have I ever made any hint of wanting to join Starfleet?" she asked.

"No, but it is where you know your children will have the best opportunities to flourish. That, and you have an obvious need to explore which is something a captain needs. Besides, your dad died so you can live. Do something about it. Prove you can live above your mother's expectations. Do something other than this less than ordinary life. Do something better," he stated.

She looked at him. Nothing really got to her except for what he said about the twins. It was true. They were suffering in the schooling system Iowa had. They were far beyond anything anyone could throw at them and they weren't even two yet. They needed mental stimulation which they wouldn't receive in Iowa.

"Are we done?" she asked trying to ignore the thoughts inside her head.

"I'm done. Just think this, you can be an officer in four years. If you work hard enough you can have your own ship in eight," Captain Pike said while standing. Once behind his chair he looked her square in the eye. "Riverside Shipyard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow, 0800. Now, your father was a captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother's. And yours. I dare you to do better."

With that he left and she had the feeling he was well aware of the fact she couldn't back down from a challenge. She swore silently as she looked at the starship salt shaker. She wondered silently, 'what the hell was she going to do?'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. 1

Unexpected  
>Chapter 1<br>_'March'_

Jamie made her way home where Adria and Richie were waiting for her.

"What did I say about getting into fights?" Adria asked. More like scolded though at that point Jamie didn't mind. "God, look at that shirt. It was brand new now it's got who knows what on it."

"I got an offer to join Starfleet," Jamie said bluntly, cutting off any future rambling. "I have until the shuttles leave at eight today to decide what I do."

"What do you want to do?" Adria asked automatically. Jamie watched them sit on the couch while she paced. She couldn't sit down. She was still high on Adrenaline though the alcohol had left her system an hour and a half ago.

"I don't know. It could be the best opportunity I'll ever get. But, the farm, this farm, has been in my family for generations. Sam's MIA, Winona's god only knows where, Dad's dead. That leaves me. I can't leave this farm," Jamie stated.

"Jamie, what will happen to the twins?" Adria asked. "When you go will you be able to take them?"

"Yeah, that's part of my decision. There they could have instructors who are used to teaching other Vulcan children. The education system is set up for common education, not the advanced educational programs that Vulcans need. Both of the twins, even Mandy though she tries to pretend, need an advanced learning schedule," Jamie told them.

"Then I think you've already made your decision," Richie stated and they looked at him. "You will always do what is best for the twins, no matter what you want. Besides, we know you'll never be happy if you spend the rest of your life out here. You belong out there among the stars, exploring the universe and getting into trouble which you always do."

She smiled though she tried to stop it.

"I'll help you pack a few bags for the twins," Adria said. "Richie, we'll be using the car."

With that they both went upstairs and packed some things for the twins though Jamie promised to contact them once she knew if she got in and where to send the rest of their things. Then she got the twins up and dressed.

Once that was done she loaded the twins into her car, getting Adria to drive it instead of taking Richie's. Then she got on her bike, wondering how she'd get rid of it but she needed to drive it one last time.

They sped down those roads towards the Shipyard. She turned down one of the side roads and stopped, looking at the factory which was building a new starship she hoped to one day board, maybe even captain.

Then she looked to see Adria watching her with curious eyes she nodded before she sped off down the road. Once inside she drove right up to the shuttle.

"Nice ride, man," one of the workers said as she got off her antique. She took the key out of the ignition and tossed it to him as Adria pulled up.

"It's yours," she said tossing the keys to him before going to the twins, helping them out of the back seats.

"Be safe, Jamie," Adria muttered and Jamie nodded before hugging her best friend. Then she held both twins' hands. They looked around full of wonder and excitement.

"Aren't I always," Jamie asked quietly and Adria scoffed before driving away. That said she took them towards the shuttle, telling Mandy to go ahead but not to leave her sight using her daughter's touch telepathy to give her the okay. The girl ran to the shuttle while Jory walked at her side.

"Four years?" she asked the captain as she got to the shuttle. "I'll do it in three." With that she picked both twins up and got them up to the landing. They followed her through the shuttle, even after she bangs her head. With that she found a section of four seats open which she was thankful for.

"Mama?" Mandy asked while motioning to the belt. Then she tugged at it. Jamie moved to fasten the belt then moved to the right seat where Jory was sitting and helped him with his. He was patient where his sister's feet kept bouncing in excitement.

At that Jamie did her belt as well. Then she glanced around to see Uhura sitting not too far from her. She chuckled.

"I never did get that first name," Jamie told the woman who rolled her eyes. That's when a woman with a very grumpy man came through. All she heard clearly was Aviaphobia which means fear of dying in something that flies and the woman threatening him.

She flinched as he took a seat on her left, on the other side of Amanda.

"I may throw up on you," he told her and Mandy.

"I think these things are pretty safe," Jamie told him.

"Don't pander to me, kid. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. A solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait until you're sitting pretty with a case of andorian shingles. See if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding," the man stated. Jamie looked at her twins wondering what the hell was with this guy. There were two kids on either side of her. "Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

"Okay first off, there are kids here that you are scaring," Jamie said while her daughter argued while giggling.

"Space is silent and diseased. It is iwogical to fear the twuth," her son said, still having trouble with some pronunciations though he was getting better.

"Secondly, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space," she told him, ignoring her son's tangent.

"Nas'y di'orce. Wha' di'orce?" Amanda asked while looking at him.

"Mandy, no reading people's minds. It's not polite to do without permission," she lectured her daughter while the man looked at them.

"She's right though. I have nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole d… I mean, she took the whole planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones," the man said while looking at them after taking a drink.

"Me Mandy Ki'k," Amanda said.

"Sorry, she's Amanda Kirk, this boy is George. I'm Jim Kirk," Jim said, taking on that name though she would again question the need to separate the different parts of her life by something such as a new nickname.

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy," he stated.

"Nice to meet you. You throw up on my daughter I punch you. Just a heads up," she said.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a mom?" he asked.

"I had them when I was nineteen. They'll be two in a few months," she told him. He nodded though looked surprised. "Do you have any kids?"

"One," he said as they took off. "A daughter named Joanna McCoy. My wife got full custody of her in the divorce."

"Sounds like you got the short end of the stick," Jamie said while trying to keep her thoughts and words G rated though it was difficult. The twins knew it was hard though.

"Yeah, what about their father?" Bones asked.

"He doesn't know about them though not through either of our faults," she stated and there was a silent snort from Uhura. "I tried to contact him but the Consulate kept blocking my calls from getting through. By the time they got confirmation that would let me through he had gone off planet and they weren't sure where he was. I don't have any other way to get a hold of him either."

The pair talked for a long while until they finally landed again. Once they did she left, following Pike who called her. He led her away while she brought the twins. He eventually got her a set of quarters which was for families. It had three bedrooms.

"These quarters will be yours for the next three to four years until you graduate from the academy," he told her and she nodded. She went to leave when he stopped her. "You know, Cadet McCoy will skip his first year here as he already has a medical degree," he told her and she shrugged. It'd make sense since most cadets came in to learn, to get the degree while training.

He already had the degree so all he had to do was learn about combat medicine and things like that.

"Alright, sir," she said.

"Well, I'll check in after classes finally start," he told her. "Your testing is scheduled and on that PADD; as is the location of your dorm and your pass."

"Thank you," she said before heading to her dorm. She arrived to see Leonard McCoy heading away from the dorm across from hers. They spoke before she realized she needed to go take her placement tests.

"I'll watch them," McCoy offered and she smiled.

"Thanks," she told him. She then hurried to the library after letting the trio into her dorm. The placement exams all marked her as advanced. She skipped the whole first year of intro classes into her second year.

They instructed her on what to read to get prepared before she headed home to the twins who were waiting. She smiled as she arrived, glad to be back

Later that night, she laid in bed wondering what her new life was going to be like.


	3. 2

Unexpected  
>Chapter 2<br>_'March'_

Jim walked away from Starfleet's Day Academy with the twins in her arms. It was the academy's school for young children which had tested the children. They had spent all day there and they had told her what she already knew.

The twins were beyond what was expected, intellectually and physically, for children of one year. This meant the children had to have special tutors to cater to their intellectual needs.

Smiling her children babbled back and forth. Her daughter was talking so fast in half words and incomplete sentences as well as baby talk that Jim couldn't understand her. But Jory seemed to understand completely. He kept talking and responding to her. He wasn't energetic or emotional but he had a spark she recognized to be him.

Thankfully they didn't have very many temper tantrums. She knew she was heading toward that territory but she'd been lucky so far. No temper tantrums, no fits. Unless you count her daughter trying to start fights when she witnessed teasing. But Jim accepted full responsibility for that as it was her fault after all.

Silently she walked toward the cafeteria which was on the other side of the campus. Her children kept talking, oblivious.

Then she got to the other side of the campus she heard arguing just out in front of the cafeteria. There were two women standing there. One was an Orion… though she was a red head which was rare for Orions. The other woman was the dark haired Uhura from the bar.

"I can't believe you brought him back to our room last night Gaila. I really can't. And not even two days here you're bringing men around.

"Oh, come on. He was hot and you knew its true," the Orion female known as Gaila said.

"Whoa, woman with children coming through," Jim called as she walked toward them. Uhura stood up straighter as Jim walked forward. Then she stopped between them. "Hello, Uhura. And who is this lovely woman you're with?"

"Gaila Roe," the Orion said though Jim, now up close, could see the darker green hue to her skin and red hair. She could also smell the pheromones. It made her wonder if she wasn't full Orion but only part.

"Well, Gaila, nice to meet you," Jim said with her smarmiest grin. Uhura automatically bought it but the look Gaila gave her said she did not. "What's your specialty?"

"Computer Engineering," Gaila said.

"Oo, electronics," with that Jim asked a few simple questions which she'd learned on Vulcan. The woman smiled brightly before they walked into the place, Gaila taking Amanda who smiled and bounced in her arms. Then Uhura left in a huff while the group sat at one of the tables right inside the door.

"So… why are you pretending to be interested in me when it's obvious you aren't," Gaila asked after they settled down for the evening.

"What do you mean? You're one hot fiery red head. Who wouldn't be interested in you?" Jim asked with a smirk but Gaila rolled her eyes leaving Jamie Tabitha Kirk feeling uncomfortable.

"Either you're in a committed relationship or married. So, which is it?" Gaila asked and Jim blushed.

"Married, have been for almost three years now," Jim said while playing with the drink a server had brought while she wasn't paying attention. "He's… somewhere out there and I haven't seen him in a long time. But I'll keep waiting."

"Damn, you really have it bad don't you?" Gaila asked with a smile. "Love is a fickle fiend. Can make the most stark protestors against the institution as well as settling down suddenly do a one-eighty. Your husband, is he Vulcan?"

"Yeah, god damned love of my life. I was one of those… protestors. I never thought much of love. Hell, it was too god damned safe, don't repeat that," she told the twins who nodded before she turned back to Gaila, "and I have always been reckless, danger seeking. Adrenaline Junkie would be the best term for me."

That was when the food was delivered. They then began examining each other's schedules while discussing their lives. They got along well.

After that Jim invited Gaila to come to her quarters since she needed to get the twins down for nap time. Gaila agreed and they started making their way across campus, in the opposite direction of the normal Dorms to the Family Apartments.

Halfway there she saw a boy, thirteen or fourteen at the most being shoved backwards, harshly, by a man twice his size.

Sitting down Jory while Mandy clenched her hand in Gaila's shirt Jim walked over to the scene. Gaila looked confused but George and Amanda just stood there watching. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm as he went to swing at the kid again while saying 'you obnoxious little genious freak'.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded. "Leave the kid alone."

"He's my roommate," the young boy whispered and she felt her anger spike higher than before.

"Get away from me bitch," he muttered while going to hit her. She dodged the hit then jabbed him in the stomach. Then she swung her leg out, knocking him to his knee. With that she swung out, feeling his fist connect with her cheek and eye while she kicked his stomach hard.

He groaned and doubled over in pain.

"Come on kid, let's get you patched up," Jamie told the boy who had blood coming from his nose. She led the group to her apartment. They were mostly silent until she got him up there. Then she grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom.

"Do you get in fights often?" Gaila asked.

"Normally I don't start them but if somebody else starts it or I see something like what just happen then yeah," Jim said before going over to the boy.

"My names Jamie, my friends call me Jim though. What's your name?" she asked the boy.

"Chekov," he said in his Russian Accent. "Pavel Andreivich Chekov. You shouldn't have done that. I do not think I can go back to my dorm. He'll kill me for sure."

"I have an extra room," Jim told him as she finished dealing with the majority of the injuries.

"I don't know…" Chekov began while glancing around, looking like he wanted to bolt.

"Okay, the twins are tucked in for a nap and Mandy told me to tell you, kid, that you are staying," Gaila said as she walked into the room. "And is she a telepath or something?"

"Yeah, she is… as for you, all taken care of. Though maybe later we'll go to my neighbor across the hall. He's a grumpy doctor who can get those bruises taken care of better than I can," she told him. "Will you be moving in?"

After fifteen minutes of arguing, both Gaila and Jim trying to convince Pavel Chekov to move in they finally succeeded.

Once the twins woke up from their naps she went to Pavel's old dorm and picked up his bags. The roommate was there but he didn't say anything after she threatened to let it be known he was beating up his fourteen-year-old roommate then got his ass handed to him by a blonde haired woman.

They brought his bags back. That's when Gaila got a message, a date. She hurried out of the place.

Jim made dinner while she, Pavel, and the twins talked. She learned he was going to be a pilot and in his second year of training. He'd graduate the same year she did.

**~ACADEMY MOTHER~**

**Leonard McCoy came back to his dorm room from working at the hospital. He'd hoped to have a peaceful night but that was interrupted when he saw a beaten up teen while Jim had a huge bruise on her cheek.**

**He brought them into his room where he ran a tricorder over them. **

"**No broken bones," he told the young male. Then he helped with his bruises, removing them. He was surprised there wasn't any broken bones from the beating the kid appeared to have gotten. If he ever found the guy who did this to a young kid like this he wouldn't be held accountable for his actions. **

"**Thank you," the young kid said. **

"**How old are you?" McCoy asked.**

"**Fourteen," the boy named Pavel said. **

"**And are you a part of the main academy?" Leonard asked. The boy nodded. That meant he had a high school degree already which meant he was some genius. He rolled his eyes before scanning Jim. "You have a fractured nose which appears to already healed some. It'll have to be rebroken. Also, you fractured your cheek as recently as today – within five or six hours I'd estimate."**

"**That's my fault," Pavel said.**

"**No, it's the guy's fault who decided it was a good idea to beat up on his fourteen year-old roommate out where I could see. If I see him again I may have to kick his ass on principle again," Jim said and McCoy shook his head. **

"**I'm going to have to rebreak your nose. Let me find a hypo for the pain…" he began when she cut him off.**

"**No painkillers. I'm allergic to basically every known painkiller in the galaxy," Jim stated. "Just break it. It wouldn't be the first time a doctor has had to rebreak my bones. It also won't be the first time I've used a bone mender without. Hurts like… well, lets just say it really hurt but I've been through worse."**

**Part of him actually believed her which worried him even more. **

**With that he used the hypo normally. He knew where the nerves in the neck were that could make even a hypo hurt. He avoided them because she hadn't done anything but help the kid. If she did something like this again, though, he'd definitely cause her some pain with a hypo. **


	4. 3

Unexpected  
>Chapter 3<br>_'March'_

_[I would like to answer a question posed to me before I continue. The reason I don't write in Chekov's accent, only having her comment on it rather than writing for everyone is one simple reason… I can't write it. I've tried in multiple versions and they never turn out. So, I apologize if that annoys anyone… including my cousin who mentioned this… and hope that you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for waiting… Oh, PS. There will be swearing in this.]_

There was a knock at the door and Jim ran from the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth. It was early and she hoped whoever was knocking didn't wake her children. Just the day before George complained of a headache.

She hoped that being surrounded by people didn't strain his telepathy.

Opening the door she saw delivery men holding about a dozen boxes with her belongings. They asked if she was Jamie Kirk. Due to her mouth being full she nodded her head and allowed them entry. They piled the boxes right inside the door as she wasn't sure what Adria had shipped.

As they brought in the boxes she returned to the bathroom, suddenly aware of their eyes and her lack of proper clothing. She was dressed in a short tee-shirt and a pair of underwear, having not changed quite yet.

Going to the bathroom she finished brushing her teeth then she quickly changed into a black camisole with a sheer grey shirt covering it and a pair of black pants. Once done she left to see their eyes examining her. She gave a mental shrug. She had it so why not show it off, especially since there weren't any classes yet.

That's when the door to the twins bedroom opened and Mandy glared out at them.

"Mama… Jory's head hurt," her daughter muttered sounding tired still and upset. Sighing Jim went to her son's bed and began to massage his temples. Her little boy, who looked very Vulcan with the eyebrows, ears, and green blood stared at her. Unlike full Vulcans he had tear ducts which were being used at that moment. Tears ran down his face silently. Her daughter curled up behind him while Jim sent her son comfort through the contact.

"Jim," Pavel's voice called only to stop when he saw her and the twins. "What's wrong?"

"His telepathy," Jim whispered as he came to kneel next to her.

"Mama, my head… it hurts, too much information," her son whispered.

"I know, I know, baby. I'm so sorry," she whispered as her daughter cried while hugging him tighter. Just then her son pulled away and crawled into Jim's lap. She held him close and Mandy watched concerned. He nuzzled into her and held on tightly. In fact, his grip was bruising tight. She moved to sit on the bed while Pavel decided to take charge and left the room with Mandy who complained.

This left Jamie and George in the room alone. She rocked him, giving soothing words. It felt like hours happened but she suspected maybe an hour at the most.

Bones entered with a scanner and began running it over her son. His lips pursed at the results and she knew there was nothing they could do. Looking in his eyes he shook his head and she kept her thoughts from swearing. He was the telepath while her daughter was a mix of a telepath and empath.

"Mama, sedative. Please," her son whispered and she frowned. She wondered where he'd even heard of sedatives let alone knew what they did. But that question was quickly erased as she looked at him.

"It may help relieve some of the stress his brain is feeling. I can give him a hypo that'll suppress dreams," Bones whispered. Looking at her son she hated the idea of giving him something to suppress his gifts… but right then, he needed it. The pain was obvious and no parent wanted to see their child in pain.

She nodded and Bones left only to return with the hypo. With that she watched him inject her son. His blue eyes, the same color as hers – the only thing he inherited from her – fluttered closed and she sighed. All the pain fled his features as sleep took him. Slowly she laid him down on the bed, kissing his temple.

It took her nearly fifteen minutes before she assured herself that he was okay. He was fine, just sleeping. He was no longer in pain.

When she did she went out to the living room where Leonard was going over results from the scan. Amanda, her wild child, looked serene and calm as she sat on the couch, twiddling her fingers. The normal energy was missing from her little girl. Even Pavel seemed distracted from trying to study.

Jim was about to ask why he was already studying when another knock at the door distracted her. Frowning she went to the door and found Gaila on the other side.

The woman was bright until she saw Jim.

"What's wrong?" Gaila asked.

"Just a long day," Jim stated before allowing her entry into the quarters. "Don't mind the mess, some men delivered our belongings this morning." Gaila paused in her steps as she saw Leonard. She licked her lips as she looked at him before turning to Jim.

"No problem. I just needed to get away from Uhura. She's… well, let's just say I really, really, needed away from her. The woman was fine until she found out I actually liked you. Then she turned glacial. What did you do to her?" Gaila asked.

"Hit on her while drunk," Jim stated while Amanda continued to twiddle her thumb, distracted. Gaila noticed that.

"What's wrong with Amanda?" Gaila asked quietly.

"George was overwhelmed by his telepathy this morning. Bones gave him a sedative and a dress suppressant," Jim whispered with a sigh before looking at them. "Changing subjects here… why do you think Pavel is studying? Even the summer classes haven't started and he's already at it."

"This is Starfleet. Studying keeps you ahead of the competition so you can get the best grades. You get the best grades, you get the first options at the best starships. All the best captains want you under them," Gaila told her in a whisper.

"Good to know," Jim muttered. She looked at her friend when Bones stood up and came over.

"I need to check your nose and cheek, see how it's healing," Bones stated.

"You know, we haven't been introduced yet," Gaila stated to Bones before holding out her hand with a smirk that said a million things at once, each dirtier than the last. Normally Jim was the one giving smiles like that so it was startling to see it splashed on somebody else's face. "I'm Gaila Roe."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Roe. I'm Doctor Leonard McCoy," Bones stated.

"I call him Bones," Jim told her and Gaila nodded. There was a slight, almost imperceptible blush along her cheeks that Jim noticed immediately. She couldn't help but smile as he turned away, after scanning her face.

He gave her a clean bill of health, the bone mender had done its job though her nose and cheek would still be sensitive and easily rebroken for the next few days. Once done he left, having to get to the hospital for his shift.

Silently Jim wondered if she could get them together. Then she decided against it. Playing matchmaker wasn't her cup of tea.

She and Gaila went to the couch and began to talk about class. They talked about classes. About Men and Women. They talked about everything. Amanda climbed onto Jim's lap and curled there. Jim's hand rubbed her daughter's back, worrying but sending comfort to her daughter.

It was about four when Jim handed her daughter over to Gaila then asked them what everybody wanted for dinner. After a short argument… in which they went round and round… a decision was finally made.

With that she set about making dinner only to stop when she heard Jory walk into the room. He was rubbing his eyes.

"How are you feeling baby boy?" Jim asked as she walked over to her normally mild tempered son. He glared at her before holding up his arms. She picked him up automatically. "Does your head still hurt?"

He shook his head no but he still clung to her. The others were watching her and she ignored them. She went back to work only one armed this time. Her son held onto her, his thumb moving into his mouth in a way that reminded her how young he really was. It also reminded her that he was very much human as well as Vulcan. Even she sometimes forgot about that as he never showed his human part openly.

"Take my love, take my land, Take me to where I cannot stand. I don't care, I'm still free, you can't take the sky from me," she sang softly and off key. She remembered it was a theme song from an old science fiction show she'd found amongst her dad's belongings. It had been great for its time period and the song had been perfect. And it fit her slightly. If and when she got her own captain's seat she wasn't sure if she'd really ever return. Not for more than an occasional visit that is. It would be and her children out there on a star ship.

"Take me out to the black, tell them I ain't comin' back. Burn the land and boil the sea, you can't take the sky from me," she sang to her son as she finished off the food and put it in the oven to finish baking. She hummed the music she knew by heart.

She walked over toward the couch. "There's no place, I can be, since I've found Serenity. You can't take the sky from me," she sang. Her son relaxed in her arms and Mandy finally acted more like Mandy, running up to them and standing near them, bouncing. Sitting down Mandy crawled into her lap and began talking to her brother. He watched Amanda, nodding but remaining quiet. His eyes smiled though.

Jim spoke with Gaila and Pavel while her son remained in her arms. It wasn't an important conversation. They spoke of men and women they found attractive. Of course, they had to tease Pavel as he was the youngest of the group.

It was nearing time for dinner to be done when Amanda took George's hand and led him away. Jim watched them, George putting his head on his sister's shoulder while she had him wrapped carefully in her arms. Then she heard humming from her daughter and son, as they began to hum the little song she'd sung earlier.

Wondering why she was taking notice Jim wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. Reaching into the oven her hand slipped off the pot holder and she swore as she quickly sat it on the counter.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she muttered as she went to run her hand under some cold water which cooled down the injury quickly.

"Jim?" Gaila and Pavel asked in unison as she heard them getting up from the couch.

"Mommy burnt her hand…" Amanda called from the bedroom. "It hurt. But Uncle Bones' 'll fix 'er."

"She's right, minor damage, not even a blister," she lied slightly. Then she grabbed a bandage to cover the injury before serving dinner. They all went to the table and sat down. Gaila went to leave but Jim forced her to stay with a look all mother's had which settled even the rowdiest of children.

Dinner was laid back. Compared to earlier this was serene, calm. Once done the adults watched the twins. While Jory wasn't behaving as actively and emotionally as other children his age he was still acting more a child than he had, ever. Whatever happened made her worry as well as smile as he and his sister played together.

"You okay?" Gaila asked.

"I'm just worrying… a mother's prerogative," Jim stated before picking up the dirty dishes. "With my son being sick I'm likely to worry more, not less, over things."

"Mama, Jory… Jory wants story," her daughter called and Jim looked at the clock. It was barely six o'clock. Normally the twins fought to go to bed later… like all children. But no, he wanted a story. Smiling she walked into the room to find them both trying to grab their pajamas. She also noticed her daughter was speaking like a child, messing up her words, and Jory wasn't correcting the grammar.

"You know, you still have two hours before you have to go to bed," Jim said and the twins looked at her. Then grabbed their pajamas with her help. She chuckled as she helped them change. Once they crawled into bed she went for the book of classic fairytales she had but stopped.

"Mama, _the _story," Mandy said and suddenly Jim knew what her daughter meant. She wanted… the story, their story. Sitting between them they both laid down.

"Once upon a time there was a Lonely Princess," Jamie began as she looked at her children. "She didn't have a very happy life as there was nobody around who cared about the Lonely Princess. Well, the Lonely Princess' mother didn't want to deal with the Princess… that explorer of far off lands. So she sent her to another kingdom on another world. The Lonely Princess wasn't very happy, thinking she'd be bored there," Jamie said as she sat between the two beds. She barely noticed Gaila and Chekov moving to the doorway. Jim didn't acknowledge them though she saw.

"But the Lonely Princess was never lonely and bored, while at that kingdom so far away. You see, in that kingdom there was a prince, The Outcast Prince. He was born of two worlds, and hated among his own people. The moment the Lonely Princess saw the Outcast Prince… she knew he was different. From then on the two spent every possible waking moment together. They had dinners, played games, went for walks, viewed sunrises and sunsets," she told them while recalling all of the memories this story always dredged up.

"They fell in love," Mandy sighed, half asleep already.

"Yes, the Lonely Princess and the Outcast Prince fell in love. They even got married on his world, so far away from her kingdom. But then life separated them. The Lonely Princess returned to her home across the skies, leaving behind her Outcast Prince. She returned to her kingdom which waited for her. They always tried to fight falling in love but they eventually failed. They didn't know if they'd ever see each other again," Jim told them. Then she saw they were both asleep so she tucked the blankets in gently but firmly. "But the Lonely Princess discovered one day that a part of him would always be with her." Her voice was hushed but she knew the two at the door could still hear her. "The Lonely Princess gave birth to the Adventuring Princess and the Observant Prince. Together the three lived Happily ever after, waiting for the Outcast Prince to come find them."

With that she kissed their foreheads then went to the door.

"Was that what happened to you and their father?" Chekov asked and she nodded while wiping away the tears that he'd let fall. Gaila was wiping her own tears.

"That's so… tragic," Gaila said before hugging her. Then they went to talk again. Jim gave one last look at the twins who worried her beyond anything that could be thrown her way.

_**[Well, another chapter down… I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and would like to let you know that all comments, critics, concerns, corrections, etc, are loved. In fact, somebody brought to my attention a few problems I am trying to find subtle ways of correcting – mostly to do with the twins. I've actually begun incorporating these details in my chapters – including this one. However, the early development I would like to state, while faster than normal, is possible. One of my best friends... more like my cousin's best friend but semantics, has a son who was saying mama at five months and walking by six months. He completely skipped crawling so that early development is true… everything after that, not so much. I pushed it a little (more like a lot). Well, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and/or favorite so far.]**_


	5. 4

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 4<p>

'_June'_

Jamie stood there with the other group of Summer Students, summer classes having started. These were challenges for future captains who were there during the summer. Rather than actual reading or studies like that they had these. Physical missions – challenges. Jamie loved it.

"Your mission is to cross the trail laid out with these," the instructor said while pointing to glowing X marks and arrows that were on trees pointing along the path. "It is both a test and a competition. You can only use what you thought to bring on this training mission and what you find. Now, on your mark… Go!" The Instructor yelled and they all started sprinting through those woods.

Getting to a collapsed tree Jim jumped over it, stepping onto then using it to give her the momentum to keep going while most tripped, falling. Their feet kept catching the log as they tried to jump.

That got the class of thirty cadets down to seven quickly. Then she swerved through the trees, one of the girls pushing quickly.

The group got to a raging river. The others stopped but Jamie dove head first into the roaring rapids. The current was strong, pulling at her but she forced herself to focus. It pushed her down the coast but once she was across she ran along the bank until she found the X. Glancing she saw that specific female struggling down the water.

"Shit," Jim muttered while glancing at the X then she went after the female.

**~ACADEMY MOTHER~**

"**What is she doing?" Admiral Archer the third demanded as they looked through the monitors. **

"**Saving the cadet," Captain Pike said while looking through the monitor along with them. He was allowed to do so as he too was a student advisor. His ship was in orbit and his second, a young Science Officer, was in charge at the moment. "Like father like daughter after all."**

~ACADEMY MOTHER~

"Grab my hand," Jim called as she got to an overhanging ledge. The woman began to go by but her wet hand grabbed Jim's hand. Then Jim pulled the other female up with all the strength she could muster. Her own hand caught on the ledge and got cut but Jim didn't notice.

"Thanks," the female said as they got up.

"No problem. Come on, let's get going before they figure out a way to cross and beat us," Jim told the other female who nodded before they sprinted.

They sprinted down the marked trails. They were both soaked, cold, but they continued running. Then they got to the steep incline of a hill. Jim smirked as she began moving up the hill.

"I'm Evana," the other woman called.

"Jim," Jim called as she pulled ahead. Once to the top she sped up her momentum. So did the other woman though the other woman forgot to calculate gravity and fell down the hill in a roll. Once again Jim made sure the woman was alright before she continued running.

**~ACADEMY MOTHER~**

"**She cares about other people which is necessary for captains," one of the Admirals stated. "She also has shown incredible endurance and strength in the water challenge and the forest. Only one more challenge in this course."**

"**Which she'll excel at, without aid since she didn't bring anything to help," Pike stated and they glanced at the man who was very relaxed and confident. Only he knew he was her advisor as nobody knew who she was. If they knew that he was her advisor then they would understand his confidence. He only took on students that did exceptional. **

~ACADEMY MOTHER~

"Shit," Evana muttered as she caught up to Jim who was just getting to a tall cliff face which had an arrow pointed up. That meant they were to climb it. "How are we supposed to get up _That?_"

"Easy, we climb," Jim told the other woman who looked at her like she was nuts. Jim sighed. "Do you have rope?"

"Yeah, but I can't get it all the way up there," Evana stated.

"Maybe you can't. But I can, give me the rope. I'll tie it off at the top so you can climb," Jim told her.

"You are nuts," Evana said before handing Jim the rope which she wound from over her left shoulder and under the right. "Good luck, Jim. You are going to need it to get up that."

Jim got to the wall and began to pull herself up. When she was three feet up she glanced back. Evana looked like she was wondering why she was stopping. Kirk smiled at her.

"I don't need luck. Once you've free climbed the cliff faces of Vulcan in a hundred ten degree weather this is a breeze," Jim told the other woman whose jaw just dropped at that admission. Jim winked before glancing down at her. "Also, love how low you wear your uniform. Perfect view from here." The female blushed before Jim made her way up the wall.

**~ACADEMY MOTHER~**

"**Did she just…" Admiral Callistar asked in shock as she looked at the others. **

"**Yeah. That's typical Jim though. Flirt to distract an opponent. It's her first setting in defense," Pike told them and they frowned while glancing at her. **

~ACADEMY MOTHER~

Swiftly she pulled herself over the ledge, tired. She'd forgotten how much energy rock climbing took. She was also more out of shape than she'd care to admit to anyone. But she had to keep going. With that she found a stable tree nearby and tied the rope around it then tossed it down to Cadet Evana who began to climb up it.

Once she saw the rope was sturdy she followed the next X and Arrow she saw and made it to a clearing. There was a woman waiting there, an instructor.

"You've made it in record time cadet," the instructor said. "How did you cross the river?"

"Swam," she said blankly and the Instructor frowned.

"And the cliff face?" the instructor asked.

"Free climbed," she told the instructor whose frown deepened. She grabbed Jim's hands and turned them to see calluses that had formed as well as cuts from not being used to this after so long.

"It appears you did climb. The Doctor on duty will heal you up," the woman instructor said when Evana came running up.

"No offense but I have a doctor who knows everything I'm allergic to and knows what _won't_ kill me. From here I'm pretty sure everything I've seen in there I'm allergic to. I'd prefer to stay alive so I'll wait," Jim told the instructor who looked like she was about to argue when a voice spoke up.

"What did you do this time Kid?"

"Hey Bones, Just minor damage. You got the stuff I'm not allergic to?" she asked. He nodded and she went to him. Their playful, almost chaffing banter began.

**~ACADEMY MOTHER~**

"**Who is that cadet?" Admiral Archer III asked as they all turned to Pike who obviously knew more than any of the others. They were both intrigued and impressed by the young woman they'd just witnessed break a record. **

"**Her? That's Cadet Kirk, Jamie Tabitha Kirk, daughter of George Kirk, captain of the **_**U.S.S. Kelvin**_** and one of the brightest though most rebellious cadets this academy ever seen. She is also new this year. She skipped all first year classes due to testing out," he told them and they all stared at him in shock. **

**Only two other cadets had ever tested out and both of them had been Vulcans. That meant she truly was brilliant. **

"**Shouldn't she be in the science field then, if she's that smart?" Admiral Callistar asked curious. She had been a science officer when she'd started. **

"**She's more rebellious, more of a look before she leaps sort of person, better suited for captain than for science which is all about rules and order. She'd suffocate in that sort of surroundings," he told them. **

"**We will definitely be watching her future closely," Admiral Archer told Pike who nodded. **


	6. 5

Unexpected  
>Chapter 5<br>_'July'_

**Gaila moved through the hall toward the door of her best friend's apartment. Their group included the sweet Pilot – Pavel Chekov, the Grumpy Doctor – Leonard McCoy, the 'untamable yet tamed' captain in training – Jim Kirk, and then the player computer expert who had a huge crush on the grumpy doctor – Gaila Roe. As she got to the doors which were right across the hall from each other they opened. **

"**Morning," Jim said while waggling her eyebrows at Bones suggestively. He scoffed before telling her morning as well. "Make sure they eat all of their food… and no sweets before I get home." Jim called to Pavel who just nodded before closing the door on Jim. Her mouth dropped. "Did he…?"**

"**Yes, he did. Now, let's go, before we're late for our summer classes," Gaila told her friend who frowned but didn't argue. **

"**I may be late to the party tonight," Leonard warned as they walked down the stairs. They'd all learned quickly that Jim always ignored the elevators or lifts – which ever the building had – and opted for the stairs if there were any. **

**At first Gaila thought it was because she was claustrophobic but then learned it was so that Jim stayed in shape. **

"**But it's their second birthday," Gaila stated, ignoring the fluttery feeling she always got when she heard that southern drawl. "That only happens once in a life time. Besides… I can't believe they are two already."**

"**You can't?" Jim asked as they got outside. **

"**Hi Jim, Gaila," somebody called.**

"**Hi," they both said in unison, absently. **

"**I'm their mother. I'm the one who gave birth to them. I can't believe they are growing up so quickly," Jim told Gaila and the Orion just nodded her head at her friend. She couldn't imagine what it was like being a mom but she could understand it after seeing the way Jim dealt with it. **

"**Morning," a guy called as they walked past. **

"**Morning," they called in unison. Leonard was right behind them, their steadfast guardian even though neither needed one. He didn't trust any of the men around there. Gaila knew how to use what she had to defend herself and Jim would just kick the ass of anyone who did anything even slightly threatening. **

**Growing up Gaila hadn't had many friends. Orions had a stigma as being over sexualized and easy. Jim also had this stigma because of Uhura claiming that Jim slept with anyone and everyone. She'd made that fact well known around the entire school . **

"**You are such a mommy," Gaila said as she wrapped her arm around Jim's shoulders, receiving a wolfwhistle in the process. They ignored it though she glanced back to see Bones tensing and glaring in the direction of the whistler who Gaila saw quickly turned away. **

**Sometimes Gaila hated her roommate. **

**Whenever Gaila and Uhura were around each other they were fine until Gaila mentioned Jim or somebody did. Then Uhura turned into a raging bitch. This was because Uhura was threatened by Jim. She didn't attend her six week summer classes regularly unless she had to hand in an assignment or take a test during the day. She wasn't always there but she had all of the highest scores. That and everybody who met her loved her charisma and blunt language. Teachers loved her due to her high IQ and go gettem attitude. Students loved her because she was strong, independent, and you always knew where you stood with her. On top of all that she was one hell of a mother. **

**And with Jim's help Gaila now understood some things better than she previously had. Her own grades, her own studies, were increased. Of course, her friend wasn't perfect. Nobody was perfect. Her friend was volatile. She argued constantly because she didn't know when to drop a subject. Sure; she was normally right but that didn't mean anything. Even when she was wrong she was like a dog with a bone. She was also an adrenaline Junkie who did dangerous things, living life on the edge. **

"**Well, I am a mom you know," Jim said with that smirk. Gaila just rolled her eyes as they reached the center of the campus. **

"**See you later," Bones called as he headed toward the hospital where he was both learning about emergency medicine while also teaching everyday practice. **

"**Later Bonsey," Jim called.**

"**See you later," Gaila called. Then she watched him walk away, her eyes following his ass as he went away. "God, that man is hot." She blushed as soon as she realized what she'd said. She looked at Jim who was rolling her eyes before pulling Gaila toward their buildings which were beside each other. **

"**Don't try and date him," Jim stated as they walk and Gaila frowned. "At least not yet. He just went through a nasty divorce and is looking for fun. If you want something more, want him to see you as more than a warm body then you need to hold off. Have some fun of your own until he feels more open to the concept. It may take a year or two but if you really want this then it'll be worth the wait."**

**Gaila nodded understanding as they reached the part where they always went their separate ways. **

**Uhura was at the door to another building twenty feet away, glaring their direction. **

"**See you after class," Gaila stated. "And thanks for the warning. I think I'll listen to you." **

"**Later," Jim called as they walked away. Gaila went into her classes where she studied and learned. The class was boring and halfway through she got stuck on a subject. Her first thought was 'I wonder if Jim will be willing to help'. **

**After class she went outside to hear arguing and saw Jim getting ready to hit a guy. A woman was standing behind Jim holding her face which was already discolored. Still, Gaila grabbed Jim's wrist, holding it back. Her friend shouldn't always settle things with violence. **

"**Never hit her again. If I ever hear of you hitting a woman or male again I will make sure you get reported and lose any standing you have in this or any establishment," Jim threatened as the group gathered around them. **

"**What's a bitch like you going to do about it?" the man asked. **

"**Me… I can make your life a living hell," Jim told him. Gaila watched as Jim gave him a withering stare and the man, a foot taller and muscle bound, swallowed while stepping back. He was obviously unnerved by Jim Kirk. Once she knew she had him well informed she smiled. "I knew you'd see things my way. I hope you have a good evening." Then she turned to Gaila. "Now, we have a birthday party for two, two year olds. Let's go."**

"**Yeah, let's go," Gaila said, startled by how fast her friends emotions changed. They then walked down as they talked about the twins. Halfway to the building Jim stopped.**

"**I scared you back there, didn't I?" Jim asked and Gaila went to argue but couldn't. "I'm sorry. I grew up watching my uncle abuse women and… it infuriates me when I see it happen to others. I sort of lost control back there… negative emotions took control and all."**

"**It's okay. I'm not one to judge. You're one of the few friends I have actually. Most wouldn't accept an Orion female as a friend like you have. I know of one other Orion in Starfleet," Gaila admitted thinking about the previous year which had been less than stellar. **

"**Well, you're a hot chick, a strong and independent woman, and a loyal friend. Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?" Jim asked. **

"**You'd be surprised," Gaila muttered.**

"**Their loss, come on, let's go. I've got a cake to frost," Jim told her friend who smiled. Then they walked the path, ignoring cat calls and other perverse sounds. Soon they entered their building laughing as they went up the stairs. As they got to Jim's apartment they opened the door to hear a song starting. **

"**Mama, sing," Mandy called. **

"**Start it over and I will," Jim stated as she took off her jacket to reveal a black tank top under that red. Unlike the women's uniform the male top was easily removed and could hold a top under it. **

"**Sing," Mandy ordered. **

"**The shades go up, Mother's staring down. She don't know where he's been or how long he's been out," Jim sang as she tossed her jacket aside then picked up Jory who curled in her arms. He was often curling up when she sang. "She said 'Boy, I'm tired of waiting up while you're out with your friends'. He said 'mom I'm trying and I'm living my life the best way that I can'." **

**Amanda latched onto Pavel who swayed with her in his arms. This song was very sad and the way Jim sang it made it all the more emotional. **

"**Cause I'm trying to be somebody, I'm not trying to be somebody else. This life is mine I'm living, don't you know me? I won't ever let you down…" there was a lull in the lyrics. "The day has come. The son is moving on. She don't know where he'll go, or when he's coming home. She said, 'Son take care, don't let your dreams get too far out of sight'. He said, 'I love you now, don't worry about me, you know I'll be fine'." **

**Then the chorus started and Jim dipped her son who actually let a smile slip through his shields. **

"**Cause I'm trying to be somebody, I'm not trying to be somebody else. This life is mine I'm living. Don't you know me? I won't ever let you down… No. I'm not trying to be somebody else. Don't you know me. I won't ever let you… I won't ever let you," Jim sang when the lyrics took an edge. **

"**What they say, what they know. What they think won't ever bring me down. This life is mine and I am my own," she sang. Then the lyrics and music softened again. The twins attempted to sing with her at this. "I'm trying to be somebody. I'm not trying to be somebody else. This life is mine I lead, don't you know me?" Then she was a solo again. "I'm trying to be somebody. I'm not trying to be somebody else. This life is mine I'm living. Don't you know me? I won't ever let you down… Noooo. I'm not trying to be somebody else. Don't you know me? I won't ever let you down. I won't be nobody else. This life is mine and I am my own." That's when the song ended. **

"**Again mama!" Mandy cried as Gaila clapped. She'd never heard the song before… pretty sure it was from a past century or so. Then again, this was Jim. She loved antiques and the classics. **

"**I've got to make your dinner for tonight. And your cake. Get Auntie Gaila to sing for you," Jim said with a mischievous smirk and right then Gaila could have killed her friend. She didn't sing… ever. True, she'd been told she was descent. But it was like cooking – she didn't want to so she didn't try. If it didn't lead to sex then she wasn't interested… normally. **

"**Auntie Gaila, sing," Mandy ordered while Jory crawled into her arms. Gaila gave Jim a glare who just ignored it as she went to the kitchen to make a quick lunch before she started on dinner which would take about four hours… since she was sure she heard something about large dinner. **

**Gaila quickly was coerced into singing four songs from their century before lunch was served. Eating the twins talked incessantly, bouncing between English and Vulcan. Gaila couldn't understand the Vulcan but Jim did as she continued to speak to them. **

**Then everyone was startled when Jory turned to Pavel and started speaking to him in Russian. **

"**Show off," Amanda muttered while crossing her arms and pouting. The pair didn't notice but Jim and Gaila did so Gaila took her over to play with the little holo ball with the girl, knowing she was always up for a game. Kid was a huge tomboy. **

**For a few hours they played nonstop. The girl was a ball of energy. She'd never met anyone with that amount of errant energy. **

**That's when the familiar southern drawl resounded through the room. **

"**Sorry I'm late Jim," Bones called as he entered the room. He held two wrapped packages in front of him. They were obviously presents and were placed with the pile on the other side of the room. **

"**On time. I just finished frosting the cake," Jim stated. Then she went back to another part of the counter where she continued working on Dinner. **

**The others smiled and welcomed him. The kids played and Mandy laughed. It was nearly four hours since they had lunch when Jim announced Present time. Then at six they'd eat dinner followed by the birthday cake and Ice cream. **

**Sighing Gaila went and watched them open the presents. Pavel gave Jory a little book while Mandy received a new holo ball game. They each got a book and puzzle from Leonard who stated 'GI Joes and a Barbie or two didn't seem to fit them well'. They got books and other little toys as well as some clothing from their mom. Gaila hesitated when it came to giving them her gift. **

**Finally, having convinced herself she went and brought a box out for the pair of them. Worried she sat it down and the pair went to open it. As they did they pulled out a set of **_**Kal-toh**_**. **

"**Is that **_**Kal-toh**_**?" Jim asked startled. Gaila nodded.**

"**Huh?" Leonard asked. **

"**You have to take the jumble of rods within this box and make them into a perfect sphere," Jim stated. "But how did you get it. I tried to order it before but Vulcans are very picky about shipping them off planet unless you, personally, are Vulcan."**

"**Lets just say… if Ambassador Serkoy is ever earth side and going to a Starfleet function I owe him a date," Gaila said with a shrug. **

**Before they could even begin George had the box open and was trying to figure out how to do the game. She smiled, happy he liked the present. The day ended up near perfect after that. They ate a wonderful meal and then she left later in the evening. **

**It was a great day. **

_[Another chapter down, a million or so more to go. I would love to thank everybody who has read, alerted/favorited so far. I would also love to thank everybody who has reviewed. I would love to thank _Ellieandra, Totalstarwarsfan-girl332, TheJadePhoenix, hyperfuzzy, Fernsfairie (3x's), Lady Ashlynne, CatyCrisis, tweets, LostSchizophrenic, raindancer08, Sofia Ann, zeynel, T'Arrah, RubyHair, _and _MirrorFlower and DarkWind (2x's). _Any Comments, concerns, questions, etc, are welcomed. Thank you again… and I apologize for the delay. My cousin busted their laptop and had to replace it so there has been no internet access since right after I posted the first one… Anyways, thank you again and I apologize for the delay profusely.]_


	7. 6

Unexpected  
>Chapter 6<br>_'August'_

_**[Author's Note: Many people have asked if Spock is teaching Uhura yet and the answer is no. In the fourth chapter Pike made mention of his second in command science officer was in charge while he was on the planet. That was me mentioning Spock. He'll be off planet for the first year of her education… I apologize if that annoys or irritates anybody. A lot of the later scenes in **_**Unexpected **_**happened on the ship when he was over Earth. Well, on with the story…]**_

Jamie Tabitha Kirk, AKA Jim, stood in the kitchen of her apartment - where she was fixing tomato bruchetta and a salad - looking out at the living quarters. She saw the twins working on their reading while Mandy complained. Her daughter kept bouncing in her seat, unable to stop. She had far too much pent up energy. Jim knew that was a trait her daughter had inherited from her. After all, she'd been diagnosed as Hyperactive as a child so it was understandable that her daughter would be the same.

Pavel was sitting between the twins working on his homework. If the twins needed help they'd ask him as he was more than willing to help. More often or not it was Mandy needing help.

It seemed her intellect had leveled out and she was now developing more at a normal pace though she was at about six to eight-years-old intellectually, though emotionally she'd stalled about a year ahead of where she should be. Jim had no idea how they were so advanced but she was glad one of them had leveled out.

"Why aren't you at home with your family?" her son asked, his words clipped from being so young, though they were clear if you listened. Having just turned back to the food she turned her head to face them again, listening intently.

Since meeting Pavel she'd wondered the same thing. Most students were still with their families, especially if they were about eighteen. Pavel was under that at age fourteen. It didn't seem right to her; wondering what sort of mother would let her child leave like that. She wasn't sure she could let her children go unless it was for their protection. Sending a child to Starfleet as a cadet – definitely not safe.

"My parents planned on having me five years later than I came. That way they would have stable jobs by my arrival. But I came earlier than expected. They cannot afford me, let alone my education," he said in his Russian accent, sounding upset. "Mother is gone now leaving only my father to raise me. I am here on scholarship. Every day I am here is one less day he has to worry about me and money."

"I'm sorry Pavel," she stated as she mixed the ingredients for the salad. "Family can be difficult."

"Like being a single mother," he stated and she frowned. "Where is their father, if you don't mind my asking?"

""Unknown," she whispered. "For all I know he's off exploring the galaxy. Recently I remembered he mentioned that he applied to Starfleet so he could be off on some starship somewhere. Knowing my husband he'll come sauntering in when I least expect it…" Secretly she hoped she was right and that it would happen sooner… rather than later. "Now, who's ready for lunch?" If Pavel noticed the sudden change of subject he didn't say a word.

Instead he smiled while picking up the books though Jory argued while Mandy wanted her food. She handed him his food and put the twins in front of them. She did that while taking their books so she could put them away.

Never once did she realize that it had been three years since she'd left Vulcan. She was too busy with her children to notice.

_[I would like to apologize for the delay… my muse has been sort of a pain – sending me inspiration for a million different new stories but not this one. I hope that everybody likes it. If anyone has any comments, concerns, questions, or corrections I'd like to hear from you. I promise I do listen to them – no matter what my cousin says… (then again she says I should kill off one of the twins and have that bring Spock and Jim back together which I say no to). But anyways, I hope you are all enjoying so far. And I would love to thank everybody. Five chapters plus a prologue and thirty-four reviews already – it's unbelievable. So, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, alerted, or favorited. And I'd like to thank _sm1982, CrazyFoxyCookie, Lu-the-fallen angel, Totalstarwarsfan-girl332, Fernsfairie (3x's), StoryLover1701, MirrorFlower and DarkWind (3x's), Anonymous, Zeynel, RubyHair, _and_ Goddess Blaque-Rose _for your reviews. Well thank you again… and on to the next chapter.]_


	8. 7

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 7<p>

'August'

Walking home from the first day of classes Jim was tired and sore. She'd had to work out for three hours straight first thing in the morning and was now exhausted. Until now she'd thought she'd been in good physical condition. True, she'd known during the obstical course she could be better but she'd been working out daily so this annoyed her.

As she walked she held the hands of two talking toddlers who babbled away. It was incoherent as parts of it were English, parts of it were Vulcan, parts of it were mental, and parts were their own language they made up. According to the therapists she'd taken them to it was normal for twins to come up with their own language. Being as they had a telepathic/empathic bond it was natural and actually quite healthy.

Walking up the stairs she limped, her ankle killing her. She was beginning to wonder if she'd done damage she hadn't realized when she fell.

Sighing she made her way through the crowd of students who actually moved for her as if she were important or royalty.

They smiled and told her hi. She returned the sentiments, figuring they were afraid of her or something. She didn't notice the smiles and the way couples looked at each other, glancing at the twins.

She purposely ignored one couple as they started arguing about having kids while still at the academy. It wasn't until she got into her dorm that she noticed something.

That something was smoke and swearing in Russian. You didn't even have to know the language to know he was swearing.

"Pavel!" she called while telling the twins to go to the hall and be ready to run if she told them to. Then she ran into the kitchen to see one of her pots smoking and small flames from inside. Acting on instinct she moved him toward the door before grabbing baking powder which she doused over the flames.

Once done she called to the twins who entered the apartment hesitantly. She then looked at Pavel who was hanging his head in shame.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Next time use the replicator," she told him and he nodded while blushing. "Now help me open the windows to let this smoke out." He did just that while Jim told the twins to go to their room so the smoke didn't affect them.

"I am sorry. I don't know what happened," Pavel stated.

"It's okay, Pavel. We just have to remember to never let you cook again. So, besides trying to burn down the apartment how was your day?" she asked in a cheeky tone of voice which let him know she was teasing him. Otherwise that phrase could have been taken snide and she didn't want him thinking she was upset. After all, wasn't the first time somebody had scorched her pots and pans. She couldn't remember if she ever warned Adria about that.

"Fine," he told her. "I met Miss Uhura. We have a radio class today so I'll be seeing her twice a week. She was nice until she found out I was friends with you. Then she got all mean and started saying things. I almost hit her." Jim snorted.

"Don't hit her. I don't want to be accused by Leonard of being a bad influence on you," Jim told him.

"But you are… in a good way," Pavel stated and she leveled him with a glare. He just smiled as they both settled down. "Besides, I'd never hit her. I'd leave that to you."

"Hardy-har-har," Jim told him while handing him his PADD. Jim then relaxed, falling into a light sleep to the sounds of her children playing one room over and the hum of the world around her.


	9. 8

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 8<p>

'_December_'

There was a giggle from the next room and Jim peeked her eye open toward her door to see Mandy slipping away toward the Christmas tree.

"Amanda Winona," she said warningly and her two and a half year old stopped and giggled. Then she turned to Jim with that innocent look on her face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sneaking peek at presents," Amanda said honestly. It was one thing she'd been teaching them which they both seemed to soak up. She blamed their Vulcan ancestry on their near inability to lie. She'd never admit that it was a good thing; especially when they became teens.

Teens unable to lie was always a good thing.

"Mandy, go back to bed. Wait until your Aunt Adria and Uncle Richie arrive before opening them," Jim ordered.

"But Mom!" Mandy exclaimed loudly in protest.

"Amanda Winona, bed, now. Don't make me say it again. Otherwise your 3D Ball collection is getting put up where you can't reach them. Now, bed!" Jim ordered her daughter who crossed her arms, then stomped back to her bedroom and slammed the door. Jim groaned before putting her face in the pillow.

After an hour Jim couldn't get back to sleep. So she went and showered. Then she picked up the room before making a large breakfast. She was exhausted but she pushed through it.

Pavel awakened and headed to the shower in his boxers with his clothing in hand. She informed him of breakfast and he nodded. Sitting there in silence she wondered why he hadn't gone back to Russia to be with his family over the Holidays. Everybody else had gone back for the holidays. She didn't think of asking though suspected the reason Pavel didn't return home was the same reason he'd been there so early in the school year.

Once everyone was done with breakfast she got them ready.

Adria and Richie were set to arrive in an hour so she hurriedly picked up the apartment. Just as she finished she heard a knock at the door. Opening there was a squealing noise. Mandy ran to Adria who picked up Mandy with ease. Jim kept glancing at Adria's shirt which was pulled away from her stomach. It looked like it was trying to hide something.

"Aunt Adria, Aunt Adria. Come meet Pavel," Mandy said as Adria put down the little girl. Then she was dragged into the apartment.

"Hi, Jamie-Girl," Adria called as she followed the energetic two year old.

"Hi Adria," Jamie called before turning to Richie. "Hi Richie. Come on in."

"Thanks, sweet apartment, bigger than I thought it would be," Richie admitted while walking in. "And that must be the kid?"

"His name is Pavel, not the Kid, Rich," she reminded him and he smirked. "But you already knew that."

"Yeah, just teasing. Now, Adria and I have news for you," he stated.

"Presents first… baby talk later!" Mandy called and Jamie stopped startled. Baby Talk?

"Adria, are you pregnant?" Jim asked and the dark haired woman nodded. Jim squealed before hugging her friend. Then they sat down so that the twins could open their presents. Everyone joked, laughing.

Richie teased Pavel, asking him about his love life. The fourteen-year-old Russian was constantly blushing after that. Dinner was a wild affair as Mandy tossed a roll at her brother, ordering him to smile. This almost caused a food fight… not between Mandy and Jory mind you but Mandy, Richie, and Pavel. She wasn't sure who the bigger kid was in that moment.

After the twins were put to bed Adria and Richie went to their hotel. Pavel and Jim began to pick up the room.

"This vas fun," he admitted. "Never had a holiday like this."

"Neither had I, not really. Used to not celebrate at all. The twins coming made me begin to celebrate and I love it now. I couldn't imagine any of these celebrations without the twins. It wouldn't be the same," she told him. He nodded with a smile.

"I think I understand," Pavel stated. There was a lag in conversation for about twenty minutes before the clock rung the hour. She looked to see it was already midnight.

"Pavel, you really should be in bed," she told him.

"But I'm not tired," the fourteen-year-old argued only to have his words contradicted as a large yawn escaped him. Then he blushed slightly.

"Go to sleep Pavel," she told him before kissing his forehead and sending him to bed.

"Night," he muttered and she shook her head.

"Sweet dreams," she called. He nodded before heading into his room. She smiled before finishing the cleaning. Once she had picked up she showered, slipping into a long black night gown like the one Amanda bought years ago.

Then she crawled beneath the sheets and blankets. She smiled before falling to sleep, wishing Spock was there. He should have been. He was the only thing that could have made this day go from great to perfect.

That's when she drifted off.


	10. 9

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 9<p>

'_December/January_'

"Happy New Years Eve," Jim muttered as she kissed her sleeping daughter's forehead. They were getting to be too big and Jim didn't like it. Then she went and kissed her son on the forehead. Neither of her children moved as she tucked them in.

Then she went to her room and changed into a long tee-shirt and slid under the covers. The moment her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

_Jim knew she was dreaming as she stood there. Her hair was long and dark blonde. It was the same length it had been when she'd been eighteen. It let her know that this was Spock's doing. Looking down she saw she was dressed in a white gown._

_It was beautiful leaving her shoulders open while flaring around the rest of her arms. _

_That's when she sensed him, sensed Spock. She spun to face him, her eyes appraising him from across the Vulcan landscape. He looked more mature but also the same as ever. He was dressed in black, which contrasted the red and orange landscape. He was walking across the ground toward her and she couldn't help but smile._

"_Not our anniversary this time," she teased as she began toward him as well. _

"_This time it was not my doing," he informed her. Then he reached out and ran his hand through her long blonde hair. She absently closed her eyes. "Our bond brought our minds together in the attempt to strengthen itself due to our distance. Though, I am surprised you were not out like other young humans. It is New Years Eve on your planet."_

"_I… I wasn't feeling up to it," she stated. "I have responsibilities so partying isn't something I get a lot of," she told him._

_He frowned but nodded._

"_As I have you here I would like to inform you that in three years time I will be joining you in Iowa. I will have you send my mother your address as I can find no information about you anywhere," he stated. She went to give him the address now but more music began to play and she realized that their surroundings included a Vulcan sunset. "May I have this dance?"_

"_You ballroom danced last time," she stated. "This is more of a tango… can you tango?"_

"_I have studied," he told her. Then he went and pulled her up to him. She smiled. Her mind was suddenly solely on him. He danced her, missing every loose rock. They moved easily and spun, dipped, and she felt his heat even there. _

_He ended the dance in a dip and her breathing was ragged. He was so close and she reached up, pulling his lips to hers. The kiss was scorching. His cooler lips against her warmer ones was something she'd missed. Then everything went black, the dream faded. _

She found herself surfacing. It hadn't been her waking up due to outside influence this time. Sighing she stood up, ignoring the wetness against her cheeks. Her feet took her to the twins bedroom and as she looked in she found them both sleeping peacefully.

Mandy was cuddling a stuffed animal of the long extinct Orca Whale. Jory was sleeping face down in the blankets with his butt in the air. Smiling she moved over to him and tucked the blankets around him, pulling his barely concealed book out from under his pillow. She placed it on the bedside table.

**~ACADEMY MOTHER~**

**Spock stood up and moved to dress quickly before answering the Comm. Device. As he did the screen lit up showing his mother. **

"**Evening Spock," she told him and he looked at the time. "You lost track of time or day didn't you?" He nodded his head, keeping his embarrassment from his features. Every Friday he spoke with his mother at the standard time. He'd never forgotten before. "No matter…" **


	11. 10

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 10<p>

'March'

"You are twenty-two," Gaila stated stubbornly. "Today is your birthday. You _are_ going to go out and celebrate." Her hands were on her hips and she seemed almost authoritative in that moment.

"But… the twins," Jim argued. As she did Gaila Roe, the fiery red haired Orion, leveled her with a glare. The corner of Pavel's mouth turned upwards as he glanced at them. She could see who he was siding with at this current moment… that little traitor.

"Will be fine. After all, they'll be with uncle Pavel," Gaila said. This time he really did smirk openly as he continued to play with them, listening as they rambled on.

"Fine, but only for an hour… no more," she snapped and Gaila all but jumped for joy as her smile blinded them. "But… if something happens I cannot be held accountable because I didn't want to go to this stupid thing."

"Keep complaining and I'll hypo you into next week," Bones threatened though it held none of the malice.

She sighed before heading to her room with Gaila following behind. Right then she wished she would have unhooked her Comm system. If she had then Richie and Adria wouldn't have called. Pavel wouldn't have overheard them tell her happy birthday. The traitor wouldn't have gone running to Gaila and Bones, and she wouldn't be forced to go out for her birthday.

According to Gaila she should see it more as a 'one year' anniversary. One year ago today she joined Starfleet. Three weeks classes would be over for everybody. They'd ended a little earlier last year but this year they went into April.

"Wear this, or this," Gaila called as she tore through Jim's wardrobe. She pulled out the wardrobe Jim had bought with Adria that summer. Most of it still hadn't been worn. "God, wear this!"

With that Gaila tossed a very low cut red top that went all the way to her navel. The only thing holding it closed was a little metal piece right between her breasts. The back was just as bare as the front though nothing but the small material on the lower back held it together. Gaila also put her in a pair of skin tight black pants with peep toe heels she had forgotten she'd even bought.

Then the trio left, Leonard acting very uncomfortable. When asked he explained that, despite him seeing her as a best friend she looked extremely hot like that. This caused her to laugh.

For the first hour and twenty minutes she actually enjoyed herself. People kept hitting on her. Some were so gorgeous that, if she were single, she would have jumped at the opportunity to have sex. But she was a married girl. Married girls could look and drool but not touch.

However, at an hour and twenty-five-minutes things went to hell. That's when Uhura showed up.

"What's a whore like you doing here? Looking for your next conquest?" Uhura all but spat. From what Jim had heard Uhura was usually descent… except to Jim and everybody associated with her. Even her own roommate found herself at the other end of constant snarky remarks and insults.

"Why am I a whore?" Jim asked sounding calm. Inside she kept repeating the mantra 'don't kick the bitch's ass' 'don't kick the bitch's ass'.

"Because, twenty different men and women were seen leaving from your hallway this past month alone," Uhura said and Jim frowned. She didn't know what she was going on about.

"That number should only be eight," Bones said. "And they were leaving _my_ quarters… unless…" He seemed to drag off for a moment. "How many of them were of oriental descent?"

"Most," Uhura said. "And don't defend that whore. Now we know how she got kids with a Vulcan. Probably slept with a number of them while off planet didn't you?"

"Oh please, you're just a self-righteous bitch who hates the fact I called you out on your insecurities while drunk the first night we ever met. Grow up you little rich cheerleader wannabe and maybe you'll find a guy who likes you," Jim stated. Uhura moved to slap Jim who used her old instincts to grab the bitch's wrist then spin her so it was pinned behind her back. Then Jim moved so that Uhura was pinned against a nearby table. "Don't. Try. That. Again."

Jim's words were emphasized by pauses between each one. She heard an audible swallow come from the woman before her head nodded.

"Good," Jim told her before releasing her grip which already had a bruise forming. Then she turned back to the other two. "Let's go. Explain how you knew they were of oriental descent."

As they got to the street after the club they turned left toward the family living apartments.

"Pavel has a thing for oriental men and women," Leonard stated. "I caught one of his conquests leaving very early three months ago while everyone else was asleep. He's gotten a reputation – from before we even met him as the heartbreaker."

"But he's jailbait," she gasped while they came toward a corner. "I am so going to have a long conversation with him."

With that they turned around the corner. Just then Spock and Christopher Pike turned the other corner.

"I do not see the logic in this course of action," Spock told his former advisor. He was supposed to be on the ship monitoring the crew. Pike had been called back for a meeting of all the Admirals which happened every three to four months – meaning they never left too far. Spock was always on the ship. He hadn't been back to earth since graduation.

"Come on, your wife… that you won't tell me the name of… is celebrating her birthday. You should have an honorary drink for her," Pike said before all but shoving Spock into the club. Spock conceded his point.

ACADEMY MOTHER

A short time later Jim entered her apartment while Gaila and Leonard walked away, Bones walking her back to her dorm.

"The twins are already asleep," Pavel called from the couch.

"You and me are going to have a long conversation," Jim called. Soon they were arguing about him having sex. He kept saying he consented so what was the big deal when she blew up. "What's the big deal? You are like the little brother I never had and I don't want you screwing up your life! You are too young. You could get a disease or you could end up getting your partner pregnant. I was older than you when I had the twins and I was still far too young for that responsibility! Your fifteen years old. Try and remember that rather than doing everything so advanced."

He sat there silent for a moment as he stared at her.

"I'll try," he whispered and she sighed, relieved that he appeared to be listening to her.

"Thank you," she told him before sitting down.


	12. 11

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 11<p>

'April'

**Bones stood there looking across the room. Gaila was stretched out on the couch with her study material. Pavel was in his room though the door was open with his own material. These were common sights. Even Bones studying was very common. **

**What got him was that sitting at the other end of the table was Jim. He'd never seen her study all year. **

**Sure, she'd helped him, Gaila, Pavel, or the twins when they needed it but she'd never actually studied. So it was a novel concept. **

"**Why are you studying?" he questioned and they all looked at him. "I mean, you have the highest grades in the school though you've gotten the worst reputation as well… thanks to Uhura and your adrenaline junkie ways. So why are you studying. You're going to ace all of your exams."**

"**I just… I need to make sure I get good grades," she told him with a laugh. "Besides, I don't have **_**the**_** highest grades. I just have one of the highest grades."**

"**Yeah right, Jimmy-Girl. You are the smartest person currently attending the academy," he stated. She shook her head before going back to studying. **

**Sitting down beside her Bones began to study his own work. If she was going to study he decided he'd give her some time to study. He decided to order some of that old fashioned Pizza from down the street that Jim loved. **

**A meat lovers for the carnivores in the apartment and vegetarian for the twins and Jim who didn't eat many meat products if any. **


	13. 12

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 12<p>

'April'

"Do you have everything you need?" Jim asked as she straightened Pavel's shirt for him which was wrinkled.

"Yes Jim," he said with an exasperated sigh. This was the fifteenth time she'd asked him since they got up that morning. "And everything is packed as well."

"Good, very good," she said with a smile before her son walked into the room soaked. Her daughter came in laughing and Jim knew what had happened. "Amanda Winona Grayson. What did you do?"

Her daughter stopped laughing and looked down chastised. Before her daughter responded, in walked Leonard. Most of the belongings he was taking had already been shipped, just like all of theirs except for their single carryon. He was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a baggy tee-shirt. His shoes were worn and he was wearing that same coat she'd seen him in the first time they met on the shuttle.

"How many times did you patch me up this year?" she asked out of nowhere and he smirked.

"About fifty. Every xenophobe is scared of you. Plus your number of training accidents were high. They always requested I be there when you had training missions because I was the only one you let near you with a fifty foot pole. Though I feel I should mention you did die the one time," he stated.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't about to risk another reaction. Plus, it was not my fault mother nature decided to be a bit… I mean, you know what I mean. They shouldn't have had it where a rock slide could happen so readily," she told him. He just nodded in response.

"I agree, but you still need to be careful," he told her and she shrugged.

"I did that once… most boring day ever," Jim said cheekily and Leonard rolled his eyes while Pavel chuckled.

"Okay, Smart ass. Just don't get in trouble you can't get yourself out of," he warned her and she did an old fashioned two finger salute. He rolled his eyes before saying bye and leaving. Then it took her fifteen minutes to get everything organized.

Once that was done she left for the shipyard.

"You sure you have everything?" Jim asked Pavel again.

"Yes!" Pavel said exasperated.

"Okay. Now, be good, Comm. often, and see you in June," she told him. He nodded before hugging her. Then she watched him hug the twins. Mandy didn't want to let him go once she latched on. Her daughter had Vulcan strength so it took some prying to get her to actually let go.

They watched him leave, waving goodbye. Then Jory led the way to their shuttle. He was annoyed at their antics.

Inside she got them settled in. Soon they fly away and after an hour and a half flight they land. The group escapes the cramped shuttle. There she saw familiar Iowa. She saw the old farming property. She saw the half completed starship. And she saw that old beat up truck she knew well sitting at the entrance with Richie leaning against it. Jim couldn't help but smile at the feeling of being back.

_~ACADEMY MOTHER~_

_It was late as Spock stepped off of that shuttle back on earth. He was back in San Francisco after having been gone over a year. It felt weird returning to an empty campus. Not even summer classes would be running for at least three weeks. _

_That meant he was alone with the other adjunct members. _

_He walked through to the one building he would specialize in where his version of the Kobyashi Maru was located. He'd been programming it since he graduated and wanted to see how the students fared. _

_Looking through the reports he was pleased with the results. They were as expected. _

_Sitting there he looked at the ID he had. It stated he was a professor. He was the new linguistics professor. He wanted some time among humans, to try and understand them. It would be difficult for him to know how to react around Tibby's family without that. _

_Thinking about Tibby he wondered what she would think about him being a teacher at Starfleet. He knew she had negative feelings toward them after the death of her father. He hoped she would not be angry at him for joining. _


	14. 13

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 13<p>

'May'

Her early work was completed already and Jamie was smiling. Amanda was trying to use her as a jungle gym while Jory sat there with his books. It was a warm day, pleasant.

Richie was outside and she smiled. Then she heard a car and a baby crying. Turning around Jamie saw Adria step out of the car then go to get her two month old daughter, Kimberly-Ann out of the car.

"Hi Adria," Jamie called.

"Hi, Jamie," Adria yelled back as she rocked her daughter who started whimpering softly.

"Cousin Kimmy!" Mandy yelled before sprinting over to Adria and Kimberly-Ann. In her haste Amanda basically trampled Jamie who just rolled her eyes while pushing herself to her feet. "My cousin Kimmy!"

"Yeah, that's Kimmy," Jamie said with a smile. "Why don't we get the little one inside. It's a bit too chilly out here for that little girl." Adria nodded while they moved inside.

_~ACADEMY MOTHER~_

"_These students are adequate at best," Spock told his old Advisor and friend who was sitting in the teacher's longue with him. _

"_Spock, Adequate by anyone else's standards is above average nearing genius levels," Christopher Pike snorted while slouching in his chair relaxed. "Speaking of Geniuses, have you tried to contact that mystery wife of yours you mention yet never name. I mean, you are Earth-side now."_

"_I am not sure how to contact her. After my delay in contact I believe she may be… upset with me," Spock admitted._

"_Duh… but the longer you wait the angrier she'll get," Pike told him. "Contact your wife, don't hold off." Spock goes to ask him why delay would anger her more than she already would be but Pike walked out of the room leaving Spock to his own mind. _


	15. 14

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 14<p>

'May'

Jim was raking up the hay out in the barn while the twins took their nap when the sound of crunching gravel broke through her thought process. Putting down the shovel she went to the front of the barn where she saw a familiar grey car pulling up.

Smiling she stepped forward to see Adria parking then stepping out. She glanced toward the fields with her dark eyes to see where her husband was working.

"Hey, Jamie-Girl," Adria called before they hugged. Then she pulled out little Kimmy who was sleeping "Have you had a chance to go over the numbers I did… see if everything was working out right?"

"Yeah. For not having any idea what you were doing you did everything right in the numbers," Jamie told the other woman who smiled. Then Adria went in to do paperwork while Jim worked outside doing the physical work. She'd never admit it out loud but she'd missed the physical work that came with living on a farm.

The same routine day in and day out may be monotonous to other but to her it seemed like a second nature. She hadn't even realized that second nature existed until it was gone. Now she was glad to be back.

Nearing lunch she heard little footsteps running and turned to see Amanda running toward her. The girl slid into one of the stalls that was empty so she could peek in on one of the little horses, one that was born over the school year almost a month ago.

"She's pretty. Pretty little Periwinkle," Mandy muttered and Jamie went to ask why she said periwinkle but her daughter must have heard the thought. "Adria and Richie haven't named her… so I just did. Periwinkle. Pretty name from that story book you read once."

Jamie smiled before kissing her daughter's forehead. It was easy to forget how smart those two were. They spoke as if they were closer to eight or nine rather than just two-years-old. They looked small, and young but their minds were far more mature.

"It is a very pretty name," Jamie admitted and her daughter nodded emphatically before scrunching up her nose as if concentrating.

"Adria misses vegetarian meals," Mandy stated and Jamie frowned while looking around.

"Can you hear her from here?" Jamie asked her daughter. Adria was inside the house and the door was most likely closed. That meant her daughter was reading her through walls in another part of the yard.

"Yeah. I can't hear as well as Jory but I hear well enough. I feel more. She excited… I mean, she is excited about your cooking," Amanda said correcting herself. That meant Jory had lectured her silently. He was always correcting her grammar.

"_I'm glad somebody is since everyone back at the school always complained,"_ she told her daughter in Vulcan and her daughter chuckled at that.

"I love you mommy," her daughter whispered before hugging startling the woman of twenty-two. She returned her daughter's hug until her little girl pulled away so she could run back toward the house leaving behind a startled and confused woman.


	16. 15

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 15<p>

'May'

_Spock was getting ready for bed one moment and the next he found himself standing on a beach with the San Francisco Bridge off on the horizon. The sun was setting nearby and it had him wondering what was going on. Then he heard laughing. _

_A little Vulcan girl, about two, ran with two other children following her. One was an orion closer to seven or eight. The other was a little blonde haired little girl following behind her. The Vulcan looked like a human but she had the ears of a Vulcan. _

_Her hair was dark brown and hung down her back in a braid. Her eyes though. They were bright blue like his Tibby. _

_He instantly knew he was dreaming of a child he could never have, a little girl that would never be his. This child would never exist no matter how much he dreamed it would. He was infertile after all. _

_However, the laughing stopped as did the running. Then the girl turned to face him slowly. Her friends disappeared as she turned. Then she stared out at him with those blue eyes, looking absolutely shocked and maybe even a little sad to see him standing there._

Then he awoke in his bedroom to the sound of his alarm. He closed his eyes feeling the pain – knowing he wouldn't father that daughter. It hurt more than the Vulcan wanted to admit. He stood up and went to his meditation mat.

**~Academy Mother~**

**George Sarek Kirk awoke to the sound of his sister's thoughts screaming through his head. Opening his eyes he saw his sister sitting across the bedroom. The scent of water and salt filled the air alerting him to the fact his sister was crying. **

**The sound of her silent crying whispered through the air. Moving to her side he wasn't sure how to comfort her. **

**He didn't know how to deal with her emotions any more than he knew how to deal with his own. Sliding onto the bed he wasn't prepared for his sister to throw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He was forced to hug her as she held on, sobbing into his shirt and soaking it. **

"**I dreamt of **_**sa-mekh**_**. He saw me but it ended before we could speak," his sister said after some time. Her words were thick and extremely quiet. **

"**It was just a dream," he told her, trying to make her see rational. She shook her head.**

"**No it wasn't. I sensed him. I sensed his pain. He didn't believe that he would ever have us. He doesn't know. I wanted to speak," she told him. He almost argued. But then he sensed it. He could sense his sister had touched a Vulcan's mind. **

**He'd never felt a Vulcan's mind before… none other than his sister at least. It was full of conflict but rationality. It intrigued him. But as he tried to read that connection it slipped away faster for both of them. **

"**I know," he whispered. Then he held her close to him. After all, she was more human than him. From what he'd read from the thoughts of those around him humans often cried when they were upset, hurt, scared, or happy. He didn't understand why that was but he wouldn't argue with his sister over something that would do her good and that she needed. **

**So the pair laid there as she sobbed until they both drifted off to sleep. Their dreams melded as they did. **


	17. 16

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 16<p>

'May'

Jamie was walking down the streets of her home town while holding the hands of her two-year-olds. Off to her right she saw Richie on the edge of the road. On her left was Adria with Kimmy. It was a warm day and the twins were happy.

She heard her daughter laugh as she swung both Jim's and Adria's arms while Jory adamantly refused to hold anybody's hands.

He was already very self-reliant… very Spock.

Just then Jill walked over. She was smiling that same smile she'd always had. Her eyes were glowing with happiness.

"Oh, Jamie, you're back. Nobody said you were back," Jill said before wrapping Jim in the biggest bear hug ever. Then she stepped back, placing her hands on Jim's face sweetly. "Oh, you are so beautiful. Where are your babies?" Jim looked at the twins with this loving look like she supposed a grandmotherly figure would look on their grandchild. She'd never had that but this is what she believed it looked like. "Oh, they've gotten so big. And they look so put together and he looks dashing in that Starfleet cadet uniform."

"He refuses to wear anything else," Jim told the woman and she slightly wondered if they had her on something. She was exceedingly chipper today.

"Oh, he'll grow out of it. It's just a phase," Jill said while looking down at them. "Now, your daughter is just like you. I think I've said that before but it's so true. She's just like you."

"She's smarter," Jim admitted, not afraid of admitting her two-year-olds were smarter than her in almost every way. "Is the diner open?"

"I'm sure they aren't smarter than you and yes. You know, Roger still works there…" Jill said while waggling her brows as if to insinuate something naughty. Yes, he'd been the first guy Jim had ever slept with when she was fifteen – true everyone said she'd been younger than that though she hadn't – but they'd gone their separate ways when he realized women weren't his thing. She'd introduced him to Lial and it had been alright.

"He's with Lial," she reminded Jill who looked puzzled then seemed to remember.

"Ah, yeah, I guess he is. Well then there is…" Jill went and Jim rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine without a guy running my life. Besides, there is only one guy for me and he isn't around here. Nice to see you though," Jim said, brokering no argument. Jill seemed to frown. The woman really was getting pushy the older she got. "Well, I should head on over before all of the tables are taken. These two really need to eat. Growing children and all."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go," Jill said before giving her a hug. She nodded before saying goodbye. Then she took the twins to the diner. It was just beginning to get busy so the trio found the nearest table.

"Hi, what can I get you?" some pretty brunette teen about sixteen or seventeen asked without even looking at them.

"No!" another child yelled – about four – from two tables over. They were having a temper tantrum.

"Billie, sit down!" the mother said but the four year old continued to stand in his seat.

"No!" he yelled again. Then he pushed his sister who yelled at him. Shaking her head Jim was glad she had two very well behaved children. Or as close as she could. They had their trouble moments but were, overall, good kids.

"Orange juice, please," Mandy said politely.

"Apple Juice," Jory said. Jim smiled at her children before asking for a rootbeer. The woman walked away.

"Mama, what does it mean when someone says knocked up?" Mandy asked and Jim paled. Where did her little girl hear that phrase. "Our waitress is wondering if she is…"

"That's something older people worry about. Please, don't read my mind because it isn't something you should concern yourself with. It's an adult problem," Jim told her children, hoping they listened. That's when the waitress came up with their drinks.

The rest of dinner was uncomfortable for her. At least the twins didn't notice it. From the horrible waitress to the screaming kid who needed spanked. After their dinners she paid the bill then they walked to the car. It was an interesting day.

When she got to the farm she found they'd already left and the twins went inside. Looking out at the setting sun Jim was content with her life.


	18. 17

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 17<p>

'May'

"Do we have to leave?" Mandy asked as they packed their belongings again.

"Yeah, we do…" Jim told her daughter, slightly disappointed that the Summer had gone by so quickly. It felt like yesterday they were returning to Iowa for the first time in Ages. The next they were preparing to head back to the academy.

She would miss everybody there. She'd miss Adria, and Richie, and her goddaughter Kimmy, and she'd miss Jack at the Grocery Store, or Janice the old lady like grandmother, or even the uptight society that they lived in. This was home, though she didn't know how much longer it would feel that way. She was already feeling like an outsider after just a year.

"I'll miss everybody," Mandy told Jim and Jim just smiled sadly. She knew the feeling.

"So will I," Jamie told her daughter before hugging her daughter gently. "Now, let's get these labeled."

"Okay," Mandy said. An hour later she got the twins ready for bed, making sure they showered and brushed their teeth. After three stories they finally fell to sleep. Once they were tucked in she went to the bathroom, starting the water in the shower.

Stripping down, she started her old IPod which began to play a song called _Let them Be Little_. She smiled before stepping under the water. It ran down her shoulder length hair and the bridge of her nose.

She ignored the scars that covered her body. Instead she lathered up and rinsed it away. Once done she rinsed the tub before heading out to her bedroom dressed in shorts and a tank top. Once there she grabbed a book of Edgar Allen Poe's poetry. Opening the book she found herself on _'Illuminated'. _

Reading it she was relaxing. Only, when she'd finally relaxed she heard the door open. Looking up quickly she saw Jory standing there.

He didn't say a word but just walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed up.

"Nightmare?" she asked and he shook his head. "Nervous?" He didn't respond but instead he curled up beside her. She smiled while putting the book away. Then she turned out the light while getting comfortable. He curled up beside her and he fell asleep, his breath evening out.

She smiled before kissing his forehead before falling to sleep herself. Then he started kicking in his sleep. She shook her head wishing her kid didn't have such strong kicks because that actually hurt.

After a while she was asleep again and woke up to go to work. He came down, his hair a mess, rubbing his eyes.

"So, what's got you so worried?" she asked and he shrugged, seeming very human. "Come on, Jory. I'm your mother, I know when something is bothering you. The fact you aren't concealing your emotions with logic means something big is on your mind. Now, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"I'm afraid of getting another migraine," he told her and she stopped.

"That does sound reasonable," she told him.

"Being around all those smart people… I'll be tempted to peek," he said and she frowned. He gave her a look that said she was thinking something stupid. "Mother, you've wondered before. The way I learn all I do is I explore people's memories – the things that they learned though I avoid life events. Those are stronger."

"You learn information by reading memories then what – put it in your own memories?" she asked wondering what her son was thinking. Of course, she knew the truth. He wasn't thinking. He was two, he wasn't considering privacy or consequences. Despite his intellect he was still barely a toddler.

"Just the trivia, not the full memory," he stated. Then he looked at you. "Are you upset with me?"

"More like disappointed. People should have privacy. You shouldn't be snooping through their personal memories looking for information like that," she told him and he looked down ashamed. "If you slip up accidentally that's one thing but to go searching through their memories is very, very wrong."

"I'm sorry mother," he whispered, nervously, seeming ashamed.

"You have these gifts," she said while sitting cross legged on the floor before him. "I know it's a lot of responsibility for someone so young. But you have to be careful when using them. One day you may hear something you don't like."

"Yes mother," he said before crawling into her lap. She smiled while hugging her baby boy who was growing up far too fast. He was already smarter than her. She felt soon he'd no longer be her little boy. "Don't be upset mother." He squeezed her to comfort her. She smiled before kissing his forehead. He grumbled before wiping it away. She smiled. There was the two-year-old in him, her little boy.

"I'm not upset, I'm proud at how mature you are behaving," she told him and he nodded. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Cinamon apple pancakes?" he questioned and she nodded. He really did love apples. A small smile graced his lips as he stood up. "Thank you… mom." She smiled at the fact he rarely ever called her mom.

"Your very welcome, Jory," she said before standing and moving to the kitchen. "If you'll get…"

"Got it," he said before blushing. "Sorry mother, it's habit to always listen to your thoughts. I'll try to break the habit."

"It's okay," she told her son knowing that he'd had two years of listening to her. It was a habit that wouldn't be broken overnight.

Then she made breakfast for them with him talking about where he got each bit of knowledge. Apparently a lot of medical information was stored in her son's memories from Bones. She wondered if she should be worried about her son becoming a Doctor like the grumpy southerner. Then she decided if he was as good a doctor as Bones then he'd be good at thinking on his feet and dealing with stubborn patients like her.

She also figured a doctor in the family wouldn't be all bad.

Though the likelihood of her son deciding to become a Doctor would be as likely as it would be him falling in love with Bone's daughter on first sight like Jim and Spock had… almost impossible. So, with that, she pushed it away forgetting about it.

She made the pancakes, and when Mandy came down she grabbed apricot jelly for on top of hers. She liked a little bit of a sweeter taste.


	19. 18

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 18<p>

'June'

**Spock was walking down the hall toward his quarters. As he moved he suddenly got a feeling he hadn't had in a long time. **

**There was a pulling sensation. He felt as if being called by a presence he couldn't see but his Katra wanted to respond to it. Looking around with his soft brown eyes he saw a woman with long blonde hair walking down the hall with a group of women walking around her in his general direction. **

**He couldn't get a view of the female so he continued down the hall, looking subtly at her as he passed. **

**The woman wasn't her though. It wasn't Tibby. **

**Metaphorical Heart sinking he went to his door and punched in his code. It must have been a mistake. His wife was somewhere in Iowa. Why would she be at Starfleet? She'd blamed them for the death of her father if he remembered correctly. **

**Shaking his head he stepped into his quarters and the door closed. **

At that same moment Jim walked around the corner to see a door close though she hadn't seen the owner of the quarters. She was looking at Gaila Roe who was at her side right then.

"Apparently my son is so brilliant because he rummages around in the memories of those around him looking for information he finds 'intriguing'. It's why he is so incredibly smart," Jim stated sounding exasperated.

"Well, that's a new development to his abilities. Very cool, save a lot of time that could be wasted actually reading the information," Gaila joked as they walked down the hall and Jim gave her friend a glare.

That is, until they got to the door. She slowed while staring at it. Jim felt pulled toward the room that lay behind it.

"Jim," Gaila called and Jamie Tabitha Kirk snapped to face her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I don't know what just happened. Anyways," Jim said as they continued again down the hall, turning another corner as they did. "I'm not sure how much information my son is actually memorizing and how much he's just keeping for the short time."

"Can't help you there, though you should test him. Test him on those subject Pavel studies like how to speak Russian before Pavel returns. If he can still do those things then you have your answer. If not then he needs to study more," Gaila said and Jim nodded while smiling. "By the way, have you seen that new athletic instructor – blonde haired, blue eyed, legs from here to there, biggest rack you've ever seen."

Jim laughed as they continued down the hall.

_[Thank you to everyone who has favorited or alerted this story so far and thank you for the amazing __**52**__ reviews over ten chapters. It is amazing, mind blowing actually. I would also like to answer a few questions… and need your help. I have two story lines planned out. One will have them coming together right before she takes the Kobyashi Maru for the first time and we can imagine the strain that'll put on their marriage – especially as she continues to strive to beat it with him going against her. The other is them seeing each other for the first time at the trial with one of them not realizing who the other is right away (_hmm… wonder which one that is)_. I need you all to vote. You need to know I have at least fifty chapters planned for the meeting at the Trials and I've gotten over sixty for the other line… Each line will affect the 'movie' story which will be in the sequel… so, everyone should vote… _

_Also, I'd love to thank everyone for their reviews. I'd like to thank_ sm1982, Fernsfairie (5x's), MirrorFlower and DarkWind (5x's), Yana5, RubyHair, FireFox Vixen, kale, Kizuna114, andhewillneverknow, _and_ save the sharks. _Thank you again. Until next time…]_


	20. 19

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 19<p>

'_June'_

"Sorry," Jamie said distracted, not paying attention to who she'd bumped into. She had to catch up with her daughter who was trying to jump in the fountain while her brother scolded her about the logic. "Mandy, Jory," she called while running over to them with her bag.

"Mother, there is no logic in this," George Sarek Kirk called while pointing at Amanda Winona Kirk who all but fell in the fountain.

"Maybe not, but it's fun, Jory. Come try with me," Amanda called with her black hair bouncing as she jumped in the water. Jamie Tabitha Kirk nearly fell in after her daughter before catching the two, nearly three-year-old with the mind of a pre-teen and toddler in one.

"Amanda Winona Kirk. That is not funny," Jamie said, scolding her daughter. That's when she suddenly noticed another presence standing very close to her. Turning she was startled to see a Vulcan in a Cadet's uniform with a human woman also in a cadet's uniform at his side. They were wearing matching rings showing they were in fact married on earth and probably by Vulcan law.

"Are these two your offspring?" the Vulcan male asked.

"Yes, this is Amanda Winona Kirk and that is George Sarek Kirk," she told the Vulcan Male. "I'm Jamie Tabitha Kirk. You two are Bond mates I see."

"Yeah, where is your bond mate?" the female asked. "I'm Daniela by the way, Daniela Marks and this is my husband, Rotek."

"I haven't seen him in almost four years, since right after they were… conceived," she admitted. "I'm not sure where he is since the Consulate wouldn't let me speak with him. How long have you two been bonded?"

"A year though we've been 'wooing' for five years," Daniela said while looking at the twins. "You have two beautiful children, and very different."

"Amanda is very human while George takes after his father," she said proudly to the other woman who had auburn hair. The woman smiled before looking at her books.

"Are you in the home dorms?" Daniela asked and Jory automatically gave their number. Daniela's smile widened. "We are only three doors down from you. No way, this is so cool. You and I could compare notes on how to deal with Vulcan Male Jealousy." Without needing to know the woman she could see there was a joke in there.

"I only dealt with that a few times, the major one before we were even bonded," she told them with a smile.

"How long have you been attending here?" Daniela asked.

"My second year," Jamie responded before asking Daniela how long she and Rotek had been at Starfleet.

"Third year. Actually, we bonded at the end of spring term last year and spent the summer at Vulcan," Daniela said. "Met the infamous Ambassador Sarek during that and his wife, the lovely Lady Amanda. She was great, loved the idea of another human marrying a Vulcan though warned me away from raising kids on Vulcan."

"Yeah, they tend to be xenophobes," she stated and saw anger flash through Rotek's eyes. "Vulcans have never bred with humans but twice in the history of Vulcan. The first time was to try and stop the Federation from even being formed and that child died. The other was named Spock, the Ambassador and Amanda's son who was treated mercilessly as a child and alienated on his own home planet. You tell me that is not xenophobia. And I know for a fact you don't trust humans with some of Vulcan's facts or anyone for that matter."

"Example," he asked.

"Permission to touch so I can try and project my answer because I don't think you would like me to say my answer out loud," she stated. He nodded so she touched his wrist and pushed the thought '_Pon Farr'._

His whole body tensed at her answer.

"You are informed of this… if you had experienced I'm sure…" he began but she cut him off.

"I have," she said while glancing at her twins. "My bond mate and I were in fact bonded during that time and they were conceived the first night. I am well aware and also quite capable of speaking on the matter."

"Oh, stop it you two," Daniela said with a smirk.

"Well, we really should be going but I would like you to know you are welcome to stop by any time," Jim told Rotek and Daniela.

"We will call before we come to visit," Rotek informed her stiffly.

"That's not necessary. I have an open door policy. Friends are always welcome, besides, nobody else does so you don't have to," she said. He went to argue something but then he glanced at Daniela. Jim knew they were having a nonverbal squabble.

So she said goodbye and headed away toward her dorm.

Later that night, around seven, there was a knock at the door. Jim stood up to answer it while Gaila and Pavel sat there chatting. That's when she saw Daniela standing there. She smiled at her before ushering her inside the dorm apartment.

They would spend the rest of the night talking while Pavel listened interested since she wouldn't let him bring men and women back to the dorm until he was legal at least.

_[To everybody who has reviewed, alerted and/or favorited this story I would like to say thank you. It is beyond belief the response that has been coming in. I would also like to say that the votes aren't anything like I thought they would be. I figured more people would want Spock and Jim to meet before the Kobyashi Maru but that's not what the views have said. In fact, 4 were for pre-trial while 12 people voted for during the trial. _

_I'd like to give special thanks to everyone who has reviewed; _missreadsalot, MirrorFlower and DarkWind (6), feliciannaaa, StoryLover1701, KerrolynWolf, Yana5, La'ienth, Kitai3134, zeynel, Sutekina, Fernsfairie (8), mandisash, sm1982, RubyHair, Goddess Blaque-Rose, hyperfuzzy, Liberty Girl in the Sky (2), Totalstarwarsfan-girl332, _and _dandi706_. Thank you.]_


	21. 20

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 20<p>

'June'

"We're going to the park!" Jim called through the apartment as she grabbed for her coat, wondering where she'd put her other shoe.

"Mother, they have predicted rain this evening," George informed her and she rolled her eyes before saying aha. She crawled onto all fours, pulling her shoe out from under the couch.

"After four," Jim said while sliding onto her butt so she could slide her shoe on. Then she looked at her old fashioned watch. "And it's…" Then she frowned. "Three thirty. Well, there goes that idea. Damned admirals calling damned meetings." She began muttered as she stood up. "Well, is there anywhere you want to go?" she asked. Jory went to speak and there was a groan from Mandy who came in right then.

"Tell him no. No museums," Mandy whined. "They aren't fun."

"They aren't about fun," Jory argued and Jim knew this was not going to be a good weekend. "They are about expanding your mind and discovering new information. In fact, they are mentally stimulating."

"Boring," Mandy called with a grumble before heading back to her room.

"Mandy, Jory, no arguing," Jim told her children. They glared at her before Jory went to Pavel's empty room and Mandy went to their shared room. Her son would never admit to have been stomping his feet and pouting. He would prefer to be thought more Vulcan than that even though they both knew he wasn't always that Vulcan.

She groaned while looking up. She wondered who she'd pissed off up there to deserve this.


	22. 21

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 21<p>

'July'

Jim woke up early that morning. She was in the crisp clean blankets of her bed and staring up at the familiar ceiling up above her. She smiled before slipping out from under them, grabbing her long dress uniform.

She didn't have any classes today since it was still summer, so she could look feminine for once.

Still happy she went to the bathroom and started the shower, stripping out of her cotton shorts and tank top. Then she slid into the water which was just right. She rinsed away her sleep, her hair down to her shoulders now.

It wasn't long before she put on her uniform, wrapping her head in a towel. Her hair wasn't that long but it was more to absorb any loose water.

Once done she went out and grabbed the cake from the fridge. It was cooled now so she pulled out the frosting and began doing it a plain pale blue but with splotches of color randomly. Those were for her daughter who loved anything that annoyed her brother. Random splotches would annoy him – especially when they were hot pink, neon green, neon blue, and candy apple red.

She smiled while turning on music while working on the cake. It was an upbeat 'dance song' which she bounced to. Next awake was Pavel who left for the library because there was a project his teacher assigned for that time.

"Be careful, Pavel," she called as he left.

"Yes ma'am," he told her and she gave him a look that just dared him to call her 'ma'am' again. He just smirked as he left, knowing what he'd done. She shook her head, before moving to put up a banner that said 'happy birthday'.

Then she also began breakfast. Cinnamon Apple Pancakes and topping Mandy's she'd add Orange Jelly which her daughter loved.

Smiling she went and gathered them, waking them up for breakfast. Both grumbled, wanting to sleep in.

They really were her kids.

As she put there plates down Gaila showed up, entering the room.

"Wow, you look hot dressed in that red uniform. Got a date?" Gaila teased and the twins grumbled while eating. "Oh, you just woke them up huh?"

"Yep. Thank god they don't have telekinesis or anything like that… otherwise I'm sure they'd have killed me by now," Jim stated and Gaila snorted. "You want breakfast? I've made plenty."

"Sure, why not," Gaila asked while putting a package down near the door. They were little wrapped boxes with a name on the top of each. Jim smiled before serving her friend. "You know, I actually missed your vegetarian meals during the break. More than I thought I would."

"Seriously, you always complained about it," Jim stated and Gaila shrugged.

"Mama, where is Pavel?" Mandy asked as she finished a bite of her pancakes.

"Library, he had to do school work," Jim told her daughter while bringing Orange juice over to her daughter who drank it down quickly. The two adults were talking as Jim continued to work on the cake she'd begun. Her back was to the table.

When she turned around a bit later to face Gaila, who she'd been talking to, she suddenly realized Mandy was missing.

"Did you see where Mandy went?" Jim asked Gaila who turned at the table to face where Amanda had been sitting. Gaila shook her head as Jim hurried through to the bedroom. Only she found Jory there reading but his sister wasn't there.

Panic set in as Jim realized her daughter was not in the apartment. She was about to leave the apartment to search when the door silently opened and Pavel led in a pouting Mandy who had her arms crossed in front of her. He was speaking in Russian and did not look all that pleased.

"Amanda Winona Kirk, where have you been," Jim asked loudly while hurrying to her daughter, relieved to suddenly see her daughter. Her heart was still racing but now that she knew her daughter was safe she was angry. Her daughter had left the apartment alone. What was she thinking?

"I was stopped outside the library talking when I saw her down the road trying to figure out how to cross the street without getting hurt," Pavel said.

"But I didn't cross the road," her daughter argued. Jim closed her eyes, counting. She couldn't lose her temper. "Are you angry mommy?"

"A little," Jim admitted. "You scared me. I didn't know what happened. One minute you were there, the next you weren't. If I was there, then you turned around and I simply disappeared, wouldn't you be scared?" Mandy hesitated before nodding. "Well, that's what I felt. Please don't do that again."

"I won't mommy, I promise," her daughter said before hugging her. Jim wasn't sure if her daughter meant it or was just laying it on thick. Either way, she just needed to believe her daughter.

"Okay, now, go play with Jory," Jim told her daughter who nodded before leaving. Shaking her head she waited for the bedroom door to close. "She's going to kill me young."

"She is your daughter," Pavel said and she glared at him.

"I have to agree with him. She's a mini you, doing her own thing and getting into trouble," Gaila said and Jim nodded while sitting down.

"Thank you for bringing her home. I was about to go out looking for her. I can't believe she slipped out past me without my seeing. I'm going to have to get a sensor for the door from now on," Jim stated with a sigh. She ignored Pavel's worried look knowing he was wondering about the flings she kept catching him with.

Standing up she went to prepare for the rest of the twins birthday which would not be as upbeat as it could have been. She knew that this one birthday, for better or worse, she'd always remember because of her daughter's reckless independence.


	23. 22

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 22<p>

'August'

"Four years," Jim muttered as she sat in front of her mirror looking at her reflections. It was four years to the day since she'd stepped onto the shuttle, leaving Vulcan. Four years since she seen her husband and she was missing him more at that moment.

Though their bond was weak she could sense he was too. She'd nearly died so often it had weakened the bond between them. She still felt only the strongest of emotions.

She felt, deep down, that he was missing her as strong as she missed him if not more so.

Thinking of her husband she remembered his almost black hair and his soft brown eyes in a round face. She remembered him helping her climb those cliff faces, teaching her. She remembered stumbling over the Vulcan language as he taught her what each word meant. She remembered how happy she'd been with him.

Staring into the mirror she saw tears sliding down cheeks paler than they had been back then. On Vulcan she'd been in the sun and heat causing her face to be tanner and redder. Now she was extremely pale. Her hair had also been long and wavy though normally pulled back. Now it hung down about shoulder length though no longer.

Reaching up she wiped a tear away wondering why she was suddenly so sentimental.

All day she'd held her calm. In front of her friends and children she hadn't appeared sad in the least. But now, after all day, she was suddenly teary eyed and pathetic. She never cried… never. She hated crying. It was a weakness she never permitted herself.

But there she was, crying over something that was mostly her fault.

She'd left Vulcan. Sure, she'd had to go back but she could have figured something else. Marriage laws should have permitted her to stay or something.

If only she hadn't been so young, so naïve. She would have fought to remain at his side. Now she worried her husband would never actually learn about his children. A worse fear loomed in her mind that she refused to address – what if he was angry and resented her for not telling him. She always said he'd accept the twins as his and love them. However, what if he heard the rumors about her? What if he actually believed what everybody else said about her? She didn't know if she'd be able to – emotionally – survive him not accepting her. As soon as that thought crossed her mind she shut it down. She wasn't _that _weak. She was a Kirk after all. She was a fighter, and she wouldn't be crushed because of a man.

Besides, it wasn't like she hadn't tried. She had. She'd called almost daily for a year until she learned he had left Vulcan and didn't know how else to contact him. Whenever the bond strengthened itself and they dreamt of each other, in their minds, she'd go to tell him but something always happened. Either she'd get distracted or one of them would be pulled from the dream by their waking lives. Still, she hadn't told him yet.

Knowing all of that didn't help her feel any better.

"I miss you Spock," she muttered in silence as she looked down before getting ready to stand up. It was only then that she heard the creaking of the door. Turning she saw her daughter in the doorway. "What's wrong Mandy?" Jim asked while wiping her eyes.

"You're crying," her daughter said while walking over to her and crawling in her lap.

"I'm fine if you're worried," Jim told her daughter who touched the tears.

"You're sad," her daughter said innocently. "You upset about daddy?" The way her daughter said this had her nodding.

"A little. But I'll be fine. You just go off to bed," she told her daughter. She didn't want her daughter to see her cry. She didn't want her daughter to think she needed to be comforted. After all, she was the adult, not her daughter. Being so young and having to comfort someone else whether they were your mother or older sibling could have emotionally scarring repercussions. She didn't want to do that to her daughter.

"I love you mama," Jim's daughter told her. Then her daughter pulled herself up so she could kiss her cheek. Then she slid off the lap of the twenty-two-year-old and headed for the door. As it opened Jim watched Pavel sneaking into the apartment with red lipstick on his collar.

Seeing that Mandy smirked that smirk which told Jim that the girl knew Pavel was in trouble. She knew he was in trouble and was reveling in it. Then she hurried to her room.

While that happened Pavel stopped, having been caught. Jim walked over to the young boy, about to give him another lecture. He was still so young after all, too young to be out on a date and getting lipstick on his collar.

**ACADEMY MOTHER**

**Spock was sitting in his teacher's quarters at a desk with a PADD in front of him. On it he had the list of his students though some had suggested he go over all of the student rosters. He did not see any sense in that. He'd only focus on his own students, the ones he would be instructing. **

**Very few of the students showed truly talented linguistic skills. One who had was a Nyota Uhura who he had taken the time to study. She was in the top ten percentile of the school. **

**A Gaila Roe, a computer engineer, had also shown promise. In a year or so he hoped to bring her in on programming the Kobyashi Maru. She'd hacked several programs in her first year just to point out flaws in the systems before. It was unorthodox and reminded him, slightly, of his Tibby – something she would do. **

**Thinking of Tibby reminded him of the upset he was feeling then. He missed her. If he had to say anything it was that she was his best friend, the first person – other than blood family – that he loved. **

**He missed that. He missed the way she'd tease him. He missed the way they played chess peacefully while discussing anything and everything. **

**It didn't feel like four years had passed though he knew it truly had been that long. **

**Deep down, farther into his psyche than he'd ever admit, he felt responsible for leaving. Vulcans held a high standing on family. If he had fought he could have kept her there, with him. He could still be with her, or at least communicating with her. It was his fault she'd been forced to leave, forced away from him. **

**He wondered what it would be like to see her again. He wondered when that would happen. **


	24. 23

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 23<p>

'August'

"Uhura has a crush," Gaila said while laying on Jim's bed. Somehow Gaila had convinced Bones to watch the twins while the three women went out. Rotek was off planet and the other two swore Jim needed to get out.

Which led to Jim primping herself and wearing a tight red sleeveless top and a pair of tight black pants with four inch stiletto heels.

"Oh yeah, who is he?" Jim asked, only half listening as her friend's red hair hung to the floor, her head upside down, hanging off the edge of the mattress. That friend was in a black slinky dress that shimmered and contrasted her green skin perfectly. Danni, on the other hand, was sitting on the edge, her long legs hanging off. Her brown eyes and brown hair were both done to be sultry. She was in a gorgeous pale blue top. She had on a knee length black skirt. Her heels were peep toes. She was very beautiful.

"No idea, some linguistics professor. Vulcan if I heard right. She went on and on about how gorgeous he is. It's unimaginable. I thought she didn't have a sex drive or libido with how she acts," Gaila said and Danni smirked.

"Usually it's the ones who keep themselves controlled like that who end up being the biggest freaks in the bedroom with kinks," Danni stated and they all chuckled. It was true.

"Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. You ready to go yet?" Jim asked while turning to face them, surprised she doesn't fall because of the heels.

"We've been waiting on you," Danni stated.

"Then let's go," Jim stated as she headed out, nearly twisting her ankle twice. The other two chuckled, used to wearing heels. Jim never wore heels though. To her they were torture devices. The walk from the apartment to the club near the library was painful.

Once there they got in quick enough because they were students. She and Danni made her way to a table while Gaila automatically had four men hounding after her. She was in the mood to play with all four and leave them hanging.

"So, how many will be proclaiming their love for her this time?" Jim asked as they watched, a server bringing them drinks as well as his number and two others – one a pretty woman at the bar and her male companion.

"About five… if not then what hope is there for us?" Danni asked as she took a sip. "This is good. Now remember, no fighting tonight. You will not get blood on that outfit because I want to borrow it one of these days."

"Yes ma'am," Jim said while drinking the fruity drink. It wasn't her type of thing since she'd grown up on Budweiser classics, shots of jack, and bourbon all her life. Oh, and a romulan ale or two despite it was illegal. Her Uncle Frank used to love the crap.

The night went smoothly. Gaila and Danni were out on the dance floor most of the night while Jim watched from afar, staying with the drinks. First off, she couldn't dance – not in a club anyways. She could tango, slow dance, ballroom style fine but dancing in a club, in front of people, no way. Add on the fact she was in torture devices that she could barely walk in and you had a disaster waiting to happen.

"So, you waiting for someone?" a guy asked while coming over. He was of oriental descent. In fact, he was kind of cute but so not her type.

"My friends. And before you ask, I'm married," she told him.

"Okay," he said. "That just means you're a challenge."

"I'm happily married with a man who can make me cum so hard I forget where I am for minutes at a time," she told him with a serious expression. "If you think you can out do a sex god then by all means, try to seduce me, but know you need charm, brains, and a personality that is just right. I don't think you have what it takes."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked and she stood up, walking more stably than she had over to him.

"It's a fact. But I would love to watch you try," Jim told the guy who huffed.

"Do you even want to know my name?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be opposed to hearing it since you're bound and determined to win me for the night. I'm Jim Kirk by the way," she told him and he nodded.

"Heard about you. Never heard you were married though," he told her. She just shrugged. "I'm Sulu, Hikaru Sulu."

"Nice to meet you Sulu," she said with a pleasant smile. After nearly an hour of intermittent flirting he left, realizing she was serious about not being interested. He ended up picking up a big chested blonde.

The night went relatively chaos free as the others danced and partied while she listed to the music, drinking a little – though not enough to get drunk – and made conversation with the bar keeper.

All in all it was a peaceful and safe evening.


	25. 24

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 24<p>

'August'

James Tiberius Kirk was athletic. Everyone who knew her knew that. She could run, climb, jump, and swim with the best the school had. It wasn't uncommon to hear about her doing something stupid because someone on her training mission teams had put themselves in dangerous positions. She always helped.

However, most, outside those missions, never saw that athletic side unless during a fight.

So to see Jim Kirk – Lusty girl extraordinaire – running through the campus, her red male uniform making it easier to run – was extremely unexpected. She sprinted through crowds which moved out of the way. Right then they got to see why she was always receiving the best grades on those missions.

She was fast, her foot strides steady. She could maneuver quickly with well trained instincts.

The woman was in a hurry so she cut through one of the buildings. She ran down that hall, people staring as she'd never even entered that building before. Hurrying through she ignored a pull which was faint.

All she knew, right then, was Pavel called her that Jory was suffering from another migraine. She needed to get home to her son now. They'd even had to send him home from his lessons because other children were beginning upset by the amount of pain he was in which wasn't unusual.

She just continued to run.

_~ACADEMY MOTHER~_

_Spock was in his class, going over Klingon language when something caught his eye. Turning to the window with his eyes only he saw a woman in red with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail hurry past. _

_She was there then gone so he didn't get a good look. Something about that woman made him want to go out to the hall to get a better look at that woman. But that wasn't rational so he ignored that impulse. Instead he continued to teach. _

_However, he kept thinking about that woman. It annoyed him because he loved his wife. He would never do anything to hurt her and the fact he kept thinking of some woman he hadn't even seen fully would definitely hurt her. The class ended and he saw Cadet Uhura coming toward him. _

"_Do you have a few minutes of free time. I would like to ask you about this," she stated though he sensed it was more she just didn't want to leave immediately. _

"_I have twenty-minutes of free time. What is your question," he asked of her and she began to speak. _

_~ACADEMY MOTHER~_

Jim paced with her son in her arms, humming any song she could think of in the hopes of comforting her son. Leonard McCoy had to work and wouldn't be able to come to help for some time. She hated that the only way they could truly help was with her being there and sedating him.

There had to be a nonchemical way of helping her son but they were drawing a blank.

"Mom," he whimpered while she paced.

"What's wrong, Honey?" she asked.

"Can I have something to drink?" he asked. "I think I can keep it down. My heads eased slightly. Marginally but enough I think I won't be sick."

"Okay," she said while carrying him to the living room. There she somehow managed to get him his drink with just one hand. She got him his favorite apple juice. He drank barely half but it was more than she thought he'd get down.

Then he latched onto her and fell asleep naturally in her arms. She figured it was an improvement.

Maybe, just maybe, he was beginning to learn to deal with the strain his mental abilities gave him without help. She could hope this was a positive sign. She was ready for something good to happen.

**~ACADEMY MOTHER~**

**Leonard McCoy walked into the apartment which was quiet except for a low humming. He entered the bedroom of the twins to see his best friend standing there with her son. Her son's head was on her shoulder, near her heart – most likely listening to the pulse. **

**He looked so peaceful compared to what he thought he'd see. No, not as peaceful as he should have been. **

**There were still strain lines across his features that Leonard did not like. They made him seem older than his three-years. He knew what he had dealt with when Joanna was his age. They were nothing similar. He didn't know where Jamie got the strength for moments like this. **

**Sighing he left the room, sensing he wasn't needed there. **

**He went to his apartment to see Gaila and Mandy in the spare bedroom as Gaila brushed Mandy's hair. They were talking though it wasn't overly energetic it was still enough to make him less worried about the little girl. He also had to smile at Gaila though he couldn't help it. She was one of the few women who hadn't asked for anything he wasn't willing to give. **

**Shaking his head he turned to Pavel who was looking at his PADD though his eyes seemed more like they were looking through the words, not reading. **

**Sitting he let the young man tell him what was wrong. He knew, of course. Pavel always took Jory's migraines hard. He was protective of the boy because he'd been a bright kid – not anywhere near as bright as Jory was but still far brighter than the average child. **

**He related to the kid. **

"**He'll be fine," Bones told the boy, determined in that belief. He knew he would be. **


	26. 25

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 25<p>

'_August_'

"Come on Danni," Jim called as she walked through that mall towards the doors. "I'm tired of this girls weekend and it's only noon. No more shopping!"

"Concurred," her daughter said only for Danni and Gaila to look at the kid. "Jory." They nodded figuring. Nothing surprised Jim anymore when it came to her children. They were smarter than most high school students but as wise as most eight year olds. Well, Jory was high school with the wisdom of an eight year old. Mandy bounced between eight to ninth grade intelligence and the wisdom of a five-year-old.

"Of course, now, let's go Miss Dictionary," Jim told her daughter as Danni and Gaila chatted while walking behind them. Gaila was talking about how Jory had been looking forward to picking Rotek's brain about the Vulcan culture. He was so curious about his roots and wanted the perspective of someone who had lived there, not the perspective of just a visitor which was what Jim had been, essentially, when she'd been there.

"I can't wait to show off this new little dress. I'm sure my husband will enjoy it," Danni said as they got outside.

"There is a little girl right here so watch your language," Jim said as she covered Mandy's ears though she had to duck down to do it. Mandy just giggled at that. It was infectious. With that Jim picked up Mandy in her arms as they continued down the walk.

That's when it happened…

Right down the block there was an accident. One minute everything was fine and the next a hover car was flipping, a cycle was slamming into it as another flew through the air. Jim pulled her daughter away as her daughter screamed.

Her daughter grabbed her head as the others pulled them away from that street which led off to the high way.

"Mama, their on fire. I can feel it," her daughter cried as she looked at the one car which was burning.

"Hold her," Jim said while looking at Danni. Danni didn't ask. Instead she took the child as Jim ran out there. She was thankful that in this city – where there were so many vehicles – that flammable sources of power had been made illegal. Her old car and motorcycle would not have been allowed inside the city without her being arrested.

Still, Jim ran over and with the help of another cadet she pulled the door off which had gotten stuck.

The guy had a gash in his forehead. He was obviously a victim in this somehow.

"Help," the woman inside called as the smell of burning flesh filled Jim's nose. She held back a gag as she slid in and reached in, unhooking the struggling woman, pulling her out. "My daughter." The bigger man was speaking to her while putting out the fire that was on the woman's arm and just her shirt in particular. Sudden concern, worse than before, flooded Jim.

She slid in to hear crying. She blocked her face from the smoke and heat, sweat dripping down.

"Hey sweetie," Jim said as she got there, glad to see the only damage on the girl was a small cut on her forehead. "I'm going to get you down. Can you grab onto me?" The girl nodded. Then she latched on as Jim unhooked her restraint before catching the child. With that she went to the side door, using all the force she could muster in her legs. Three good kicks caused the broken glass to completely shatter. Then she kicked it out, the man holding his hands out as firefighters finally arrived and were working on the other empty cars.

Jim held the girl out to the man who took her so she didn't get hurt. Then Jim pulled herself out, ignoring the deep gashes she gave herself in the process.

"Thank you," the mother said as paramedics came over.

"Deal with her first. I'm allergic to everything you can give me so I'll get Doctor McCoy to patch me up," she told them.

"Ah, you're _Her_," the Paramedic said before taking them. With that they left and she turned to the man.

"Jim Kirk," she said introducing herself.

"Scott, Montgomery Scott," he said in a thick accent.

"Nice to meet you, Thanks for helping me save lives today," she said and he nodded before they went their separate ways. Then she went to her daughter who was crying.

"It hurt so bad," her daughter sobbed while clinging to Danni. "Everyone was so afraid."

"It's okay, Mandy," Jim said while taking her daughter, ignoring her own pain – pushing it to the back of her mind. "You're okay." Her daughter was shaking. They walked to the hospital with the others fluttering around her. She wanted to send them home with her daughter but also didn't want to let her daughter out of her sight.

She went in and immediately saw Bones who was ushering someone towards the Operating Room only for him to stop when he saw them. He said a few things before hurrying toward them.

"What the hell did you do?" he growled.

"Mama, I don't like it here," Mandy said while curling into her. Sighing she breathed before turning to one of them.

"I should have considered your empathy, sorry baby. One of you… would you mind taking her outside?" Jim asked and Gaila took Mandy before leaving. Shaking her head, which was starting to fog a little, Jim turned to him. "I was at the accident sight not far from here. I helped get a couple victims out but got cut up in the process."

"And covered in smoke," he told her. Then he led her to one of the rooms.

"Shouldn't you be in surgery," Jim asked as she sat down on the table.

"What, and leave your medical care up to one of these idiots? You suicidal or something? They'll give you an allergic reaction before I even made it into surgery and then I'd have to come out here anyway," he told her.

"Right. Could we move this along? I'm losing blood here and feeling dizzy," Jim admitted being more serious than normal as she thought she might pass out if he made her stand for any reason. He reacted accordingly and grabbed a dermal regenerator with a few other drugs she didn't have reactions to.

Once done she thanked him before moving to leave. He made her promise to take her pills so she wouldn't be so tired. She agreed before leaving. Upon arriving she found Mandy was crying harder than before and on the verge of making herself sick.

"We need to get her out of here, it's overwhelming her… all that she felt before all the way up to now," Gaila said and Jim understood despite how messed up that train of thought was.

Taking her daughter in her arms she led her home with her crying all the way. She ignored all the looks, the comments, everything. She even ignored Uhura's comment about her being a horrible mother who couldn't even comfort her daughter. She just walked to the apartment.

Once there she began to pace, while giving comforting emotions through her touch and saying comforting words.

"So open up your morning light, and say a little prayer for I. You know that if we are to stay alive, then see the peace in every eye," Jim began to sing softly – praying her daughter was like her son. Immediately the cries softened and her daughter looked up with wide eyes. "She had two babies, one was six months one was three, in the war of '44. Every telephone ring, every heartbeat stinging when she thought it was god calling her. Oh would her son grow to know his father?"

"I don't want to wait, for our lives to be over. I want to know right now, what will it be? I don't want to wait for our lives to be over, will it be yes or will it be… sorry," she sang and her daughter softened even more to the point she just couldn't stop the tears.

"He showed up all wet, on the rainy front step, wearing shrapnel in his skin, and the war he saw lives inside him still. It's so hard to be gentle and warm. The years pass by and now he had granddaughters. I don't want to wait, for our lives to be over. I want to know right now what will it be? I don't want to wait for our lives to be over; will it be yes or will it be…" She sang as she used her thumb to wipe away her daughter's tears which were slowing.

Blue eyes stared up, red rimmed and heavy lidded. Her daughter was tired both physically and emotionally. She'd be lucky if her daughter wasn't afraid to leave the house after that incident. She knew that.

"Woah, so you look at me from across the room. You're wearing your anguish again. Believe me, I know the feeling. It suck you into the jaws of anger, oh so breathe a little more deeply. All we have is this very moment," she sang softly to her daughter whose eyes were dropping slowly. Sleep would be there soon. "And I don't want to do what his father, and his father, and his father did. I want to be here now… So open up your morning light and say a little prayer for I. You know that if we are to stay alive then see the peace in every eye…"

Looking down at her daughter she saw Amanda Winona Kirk was fighting sleep. Her lids would droop then she'd open them wide once more.

"I don't want to wait for our lives to be over. I want to know, right now, what will it be? I don't want to wait four our lives to be over, will it be yes or will it be… I don't want to wait for our lives to be over, I want to know right now, what will it be? I don't want to wait for our lives to be over. Will it be yes or will it be… Sorry?" She sang, bouncing her girl while pacing, hoping to lull her daughter into a peaceful sleep. However, she doubted it would peaceful for a while. This would have caused trauma whether it be the emotional upheaval of the accident to seeing her mom hurt from trying to help.

"So open up your morning light and say a little prayer for I, you know that if we are to stay alive, then see the Love in every eye," Jim sang before glancing down at her daughter who finally gave into sleep. She smiled before moving her daughter to the twins bedroom.

There she laid her little girl down, preparing herself for a long battle. She was only three-years-old after all.


	27. 26

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 26<p>

'_September_'

"**He is so handsome," Uhura said as she laid on her stomach with a Padd in front of her. She was suppose to be reading but she kept annoying Gaila who didn't want to hear about Uhura's love life, or lack thereof. **

"**Have you seen my Padd?" Gaila asked as she pulled something out of her bag. **

"**Did you check under your purse?" Uhura asked and Gaila groaned before glaring at her. Just then there was a buzz at the door. Gaila went to open the door only for Uhura to get there before her since her door was closer. **

**As she opened it they saw Jim standing there with the missing Padd in her hand. **

"**You forgot this in my room," Jim said while smirking at them, her eyes leering at Uhura. Gaila tried to hold back her laughter. Jim wasn't interested in Nyota Uhura. She was just teasing but Uhura was too… self-confident and blind to see the truth. **

**Standing there Gaila watched Jim lay the charm on so thick it was choking. **

**She couldn't help but laugh as Jim sauntered in as if she owned the place. This was typical Jim. After about ten minutes Gaila got Jim to leave. As she did Uhura was quiet and sullen. **

_~ACADEMY MOTHER~_

Jim was walking through the hallways, humming as she smiled at the guys who passed and checked her out. She was in one of her flirty moods. If she had the reputation she might as well encourage it without going too far.

Walking down the hallway she bumped into her student Advisor who had taken a post at the school while his ship was in orbit. Christopher Pike had a Padd in his hand.

"Hey Pike," she told him and he grumbled at her. "What's wrong?"

"Grading the first test of the year," he said and she cringed. That had to be horrible. Every teacher tested in a different way and she found the first tests were hardest.

"How bad are they?" she asked and he gave her a look that said it was bad. "Ooh, ouch. I'm sorry. Well, at least you didn't deal with my first test."

"Yours was a breeze," he told her. "Why do you think I'm your advisor. I always choose the best to be my advisees. You are the best – no matter how much trouble you get in."

"Nice," she grumbled.

"You know what I mean," he said and she shrugged. "You should go to your twins."

"I will, later, Kris," she told him and he nodded before heading off. They went their separate ways. She arrived to her home a bit later. In her hall she saw Bones had two pretty women on his arms heading to his place.

She smirked at her playboy friend who was both very cross and grumpy and able to get any woman he wanted. Smiling she went into her apartment to hear Mandy chuckling as she crawled into bed, as Jory crawled in. She shook her head before going to tuck them in.


	28. 27

Academy Mother 

Chapter 27

'October'

Jim was on that rocky path with a group of other students. It was just a typical training mission. They continued up the steep incline, helping each other up. Once again her group had her leading while the others followed. She was helping them when something went horribly wrong.

One minute everything was good when the earth began to shake. Suddenly there was a rock slide. Two of the members from her group were in the way of a large boulder. Acting on instinct Jim ran over and shoved them out of the way. The boulder clipped her side sending her down the sharp rocky hill in the severe heat.

At the bottom she heard an instructor calling for help over a Comm. All she felt was dizziness, fading in and out of consciousness. The last thing she knew before she blacked out she felt herself being rushed to the hospital.

_~ACADEMY MOTHER~_

_Bones was working in the hospital when he got a call. He went towards the emergency room when he froze._

_Jim was being rolled in by the paramedics barely conscious but enough to thrash about. That's when he witnessed one of the on-call doctors grab the nearest sedative and inject the hypo into her arm. Bones knew on sight a large number of her allergies and that was one he recognized. _

_He grabbed something and hurried toward her when she began to flatline._

"_You idiot. Don't you guys ever check for allergies before you go injecting people with Hypos?" he growled before injecting her with something to stabilize her. Then he pushed them away as they wheeled her into the room. He hoped Pavel wasn't expecting her anytime soon. _

**~ACADEMY MOTHER~**

**Spock was right in the middle of teaching when there was a sudden pain in his chest. It was the same pain he'd felt numerous times before. This happened every time the bond between him and Tibby was severed, even if it was only temporarily like it normally was. **

**Normally, Spock would sit down and hope to wait it out, praying to any deity that would listen that she would come back, that she would live. **

**Right then he was in the middle of class teaching. He continued talking; taking note of his increased breathing, heart rate, and his raise in blood pressure. The class was almost done so he concluded it a little early. **

**The rest of the class left right away when he saw one of the Cadet's stay behind.**

"**Professor," the cadet said and he turned to see Cadet Nyota Uhura there. "I have a question…" then she paused. "Professor, are you alright?"**

"**I am… adequate," he told her. **

"**You don't look, adequate," she said and he heard the sarcasm as she said the last word. "What's wrong?"**

**Her hand was a little too close to his and he sensed concern, lust, but also what he knew to be the beginning of love. He pulled back quickly. She stepped back as well knowing she was too close.**

"**Nothing that concerns any student," he said a little harsher than he meant. His emotional control was beginning to slip. She'd been gone twenty minutes now. He was beginning to worry she wouldn't return this time.**

"**I'm sorry professor, I didn't mean to pry," she told him honestly. "You should be careful though. You don't look very well. I'll speak to you about my class problem another time." With that she ran off before anything else could be said. **

**Once he was alone he collapsed into his chair. He placed his head in his hands and ran one across his face. It was a human action but one he knew fit his raging emotions. **

**That's when he felt the pain and pressure ease. **

**She was back and he knew it. He looked down and thanked whatever deity would listen at that moment. She was back. His Tibby was back. He'd nearly lost her again. **

**At that moment something struck him – he'd found a Kirk who met the description of Tibby in Iowa. Part of him demanded he go there and see if it was Tibby. If it was he'd find whatever had hurt her and make it pay. The other said the likelihood of it being Tibby was slim so he should find more evidence before jumping to conclusions. **

**He didn't know what to do…**

_[Okay, everyone… the next chapter will reveal whether Spock chooses to go scour Iowa for her or if we have to wait until the Kobyashi Maru for them to meet up. Hurry and vote before the voting period closes. _

_Also, I would like to clear up something that I didn't explain very well. Many people have asked why they haven't sensed each other that strongly even though they are passing by each other within a few meters. The way my mind is working is – with every one of Jim's deaths their bond becomes a little weaker. They know each other is alive but the bond is not strong enough to pull them to each other like it would have before the first death/birth of the twins. _

_As for why he doesn't hear about her; he doesn't listen to the teachers gossip about student's he'll never meet. And about the name thing… haven't you ever had a friend that you remember for the longest time just a nickname rather than their actual name. For him all he remembers is she went by Tibby – it was her middle name and short for Tabitha. He doesn't remember her parents' names either – only that her dad died and she used to blame Starfleet which is another reason it wouldn't occur to him that she is there._

_Well, I hope I've cleared up a few things… and I apologize for how long this Author's note is. Well, thank you for reading/reviewing/alerting/and favoriting this story… Until next time – TVNerd]_


	29. 28

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 28<p>

'October'

**Doctor Leonard McCoy was sitting there checking all the readings they had on Jamie Kirk. She'd been admitted three days ago and nearly died. Since then she hadn't been awake – or lucid at least. **

**He knew the readings appeared normal but he was terrified for his young friend. He'd had to do surgery on her. He knew one day he'd have to do surgery on his friends – it's what Starfleet trained it's medical people for, after all. There weren't many doctors on starships. You couldn't just call in a stranger to do surgeries. Everyone knew everyone. You were taught to put emotions aside. **

**It was hard for him and he'd had to focus on anything else during her surgery. **

**That's when he heard a groan and turned to see her waking up. Moving, automatically he grabbed a painkiller hypo he knew would help her without killing her. He jabbed it into the nerve on her neck and she winced like he knew she would.**

"**What… was… that… for," she asked, waking up and appearing more lucid if she was able to speak a complete sentence at all. **

"**You really scared me this time, kid," he told her, sitting beside her. "We lost you a couple times… took us longer than it should have to bring you back. We didn't know if there would be brain damage when we did… more brain damage than normal at least." This was a tease and she smiled faintly. It reached her eyes which was a very good thing. "Don't… don't do this to us again. The twins knew something happened and both were freaking out. I've never seen Jory that emotional and it scared the hell out of me."**

"**My son… Emotional?" she asked with a smile. "Damn, I missed it. He didn't even have a migraine this time."**

"**As your primary I suggest you stop taking unnecessary risks," he told her. She snorted. **

"**When have I ever listened to you?" she asked and he had to admit she never did listen to him. "The cadets… are they okay?"**

"**Yeah, they are fine. They just received a few bumps and bruises. One has a fractured ankle that was easily patched up. The other has a shattered knee but that's also being taken care of. They asked about you. You really should be more careful. You have children, they didn't. The twins can't risk losing you," he told her and she nodded while biting her lip. **

"**Sorry," she whispered before yawning. He saw a grimace and he knew the painkillers weren't strong enough. They were all she could have though. **

"**Get some rest. I'll keep an eye on you while doing my rounds," he told her and she nodded before drifting off to sleep. Once she was a sleep he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. She really was going to be the death of him. "Damn it… I'm a doctor, not a freakin' miracle worker." He muttered to himself, wondering how the hell he could keep up with her ever increasing number of injuries. **

**He needed to get rid of some frustration so he went to look for an intern or nurse to yell at and make cry. He was good at that after all…**

_[I apologize if he is Ooc. He's one of the hardest characters to write. He's her best friend and very protective but his personality beyond that – the gruff southern doctor – I seem to have problem with. The End result was seventeen to ten for the Kobyashi Maru… That is counting my cousins who verbally told me they wanted them to meet… I hope that doesn't put you off reading it so far… thankyou to everybody who has reviewed so far. I can't believe we're already at a hundred and twenty-seven reviews. _

_Special thanks to _MirrorFlower and DarkWind (8_x)_, Goddess Blaque-Rose, sm1982, Rin Hitokiri, Fernsfairie _(8X's)_, Shadowgal ANBU, Yana5, fangirl, Lrjuni92, blueoctober, Raindancer, Liberty Girl in the Sky, Regin, Anime Princes _(4x's)_, KerrolynWolf, Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha, _and _Prototron MJ Tornada _for their reviews. So, thank you again…]_


	30. 29

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 29<p>

'November'

It felt good to be on her feet again. Jim couldn't help but enjoy her freedom away from the hospital having spent three weeks in the medical infirmary and having missed Halloween with the twins. They'd visited though. She'd seen them in their little costumes which had been adorable.

Now Jim was off to one of her classes, having promised Jory she would attend.

As she was walking she suddenly heard talking and 'Jim' being called. A bunch of cadets – mostly women – came over. They asked questions.

"Did you really save Drake Young from being crushed by a bolder?" one of them asked.

"Did he really thank you by proposing?" another asked and Jim chuckled at that while shaking her head. The female seemed disappointed. The questions were fired so fast Jim couldn't even understand most of them.

Then somebody spoke.

"Oh, it's the hot Vulcan professor," one of the women said as a professor walked by, head in a PADD. Jim tried to see around him but only got a black professors outfit along with dark hair. Everyone was in the way.

Sighing she turned back to the girls, wondering why she felt the need to chase after that professor.


	31. 30

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 30<p>

'November'

**Doctor Leonard McCoy was sitting there with an inebriated Jim Kirk in front of him who had left the building after taking the Kobyashi Maru her second year which most didn't do until nearer to graduation. After leaving she dropped the twins with Pavel who knew, as well as any of them, that something was wrong with Jim.**

**Now he was sitting there as she went through his liquor stores faster than even he could. **

**Damn the girl could drink. **

"**Maybe you should slow down," he stated, remembering she didn't have anything in her stomach. Right after the test she'd run to the nearest restroom to lose what little contents she'd had. "This can't be healthy."**

"**Healthy… that test was based off the attack on the Kelvin… the same attack that killed my father," Kirk snapped and he scooted backwards, more than a little intimidated by her. He'd seen how vicious she could be. He didn't want that side of her aimed at him. "I've done my research, read every report I could get my hands on. I know that attack backwards and forwards and that was based off of the Kelvin. Now, tell me that it is healthy for someone to know that and then I'll quit drinking."**

**He wanted to tell her something but couldn't. So instead he sat down next to her. She held the tequila in her hands, pouring it down her throat, barely tasting any of the antique alcohol. No, she just continued to down it. **

**Pouring himself a small drink he held it out to her. She clinked the bottle against his glass before they both began to drink again. **

"**I'm going to beat that test," she told him, her words slurring together as the alcohol she'd been downing settled into her system. "If it's the last thing I do I swear I will pass that test. There has to be a solution, no matter what it takes, I will find it."**

"**Uh-huh," he told her before picking her up. She tried to fight but she just fumbled around some. He carried her bridal style to his spare bedroom. **

**There he laid her down. **

"**I'm going home," she told him stubbornly as she realized he was cutting her off. "I want to go home."**

"**You really want the twins to see you in this state?" he questioned. She grew silent and sullen. She didn't try to leave again, she didn't argue either. He knew that playing on her motherly instinct would work – no matter how drunk she was. After all, she was a mother before anything else – even a mother before a future captain and Starfleet Cadet. Everything she did was for them. It may not work out every time but she tried. "Now, go to sleep. I'll be checking on you to make sure you didn't give yourself alcohol poisoning. They'd kill me if I let you die," he told her. She nodded, her eyes fluttering closed. **

"**Night Bonsey," she whispered in a slur before losing consciousness. He sighed before tucking the blankets around her gently. **

**He ran a hand over her forehead, brushing the hair from her face. He was reminded of how truly young she was. She was a child. Twenty-Two she was labeled the gem of the academy with two three-year-olds. She was the one they thought would make the best leader. **

**Leonard knew what people said. If she couldn't make it on her brains then she was more than capable of sleeping her way to the top. She was young though. He was thirty-four and she was twenty-two. **

**When he was her age he'd been a medical student trying to decide what he wanted to specialize in. He hadn't been married nor have any children. Here she was, getting her degree, raising two brilliant twins, and making herself known as the strong, smart, student everyone wanted to be or be known to associate with due to pure power. **

**Shaking his head he went to the couch, wanting to stay near in case she got sick. He was a Doctor after all. She was one of his only friends there, the first to accept him at least. He needed to watch over her. **

**It would be a long night. **


	32. 31

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 31<p>

'_December'_

_George Sarek Kirk was sitting at the dining room table of his mother's apartment. His antique books were piled in front of him along with his Padd. _

'_Have fun' he heard his sister project to him but he looked at her then pointed at his books. Reading and learning was fun for him. He didn't understand why people wouldn't enjoy unraveling the secrets of the universe. _

_He focused on his studies, ignoring his mother who was going all around the already pristine apartment looking for something to do. _

_Doctor Leonard McCoy –Bones/Uncle Bones as his mother and his Sister called him – would be arriving with his six-and-a-half-year-old daughter this evening. Joanna would be staying with Dr. McCoy this year. Her mother had decided to go on a second honeymoon during the Christmas and New Years Season with her third husband. _

_Apparently husband number two hadn't lasted a year before they divorced. Secretly he hoped that if and when his parents met again that they could work out any issues without the word divorce. Yes, Hope was an emotion but it was one he felt quite clearly when it came to that subject. _

"_Mandy, you got juice on your skirt," his mother chastised and Jory rolled his eyes at that. _

"_Sorry, mama," his sister said before hurrying into the bedroom the twins shared. A few minutes later his mother was handed the dirty skirt and which she placed in the bathroom hamper while his sister stepped out in a pair of blue jeans. _

_He felt smugness in his sister's thoughts and knew she'd spilt the juice on purpose. Dresses were not something she liked to indulge in. _

_That moment was when the door opened and in walked Doctor McCoy and his daughter. Despite knowing who it was George felt himself being pulled. He turned to look at where they were. He was compelled to look._

_Then he saw her. Six-and-a-half. Her light brown eyes – which reminded him of forbidden milk chocolate- locked on his blue. Her hair was long and wavy, sandy brown in color just shy of blonde. Her face was perfectly symmetrical. If they were older he'd almost hazard to say she was beautiful but as he was a child his mind didn't even conjure that thought. _

"_Oh great," his mother muttered from the doorway. He barely heard her as he was too absorbed by this strange female. _

"_Hi, I'm Joanna," the girl said before bouncing over to him. _

"_I am George Sarek Kirk. Though most people refer to me as Jory," he informed her as she held out her hand to shake. Dr. McCoy went to inform her about the no-touch policy Vulcans had but instead he reached out his hand and shook hers. He felt a sort of energy in the touch and she smiled. Her thoughts were all light, kind, happy. She was already referring to him as her friend in her mind_

"_You look more like a Joe or a Joey to me," Joanna said with a smile. He felt the tips of his ears warm as they turned bright green. The rest of his face he was able to hold back blushing but not his ears. They always showed when he was trying to conceal a blush. _

'You like her' _he heard his sister project at him in a singsong voice that had him on edge. He could not like someone. He couldn't. He was only just three-years-old. True, he was already doing logarithmic equations and understood the difference between Eukaryotes and Prokaryotes but he was still, emotionally, a three-year-old. _

"_Can I call you Joey," Joanna asked._

"_If you wish," he told her and her smile seemed to become more intense if at all possible. His mother's thoughts said it brightened but he didn't understand that saying. A smile could not glow or be bright. Not without aid and not naturally. _

"_Okay, Joey," she said. "So, what do you like to do around here?" _

_Joanna sat down in front of him right then, across the table and they began to discuss their interests. He found her interests lay in a more literary field than a science but he found her fascinating. Her mind was… young. _

_Sure, he'd been around other children but they had never conversed. They'd all been there for education and he had not examined their minds too deeply. It made him ponder whether human children were all like this or if it was just her. _

**~ACADEMY MOTHER~**

"**I don't like it," Leonard McCoy whispered as he watched his daughter joke with Jory. That was his daughter and she should be thinking about cooties – not making friends. Of course, he knew there was no way the friendship would last. Still… if she was talking to boys now, where he could protect her, then she was talking to boys when he wasn't around. That terrified the hell out of him. **

"**Of course you don't. You're her father," Jim said as she finished the food. "Taste this, tell me what you think." With that she held out a clean spoon with some sort of soup. He hesitated before tasting. **

"**It's good. You know it is," he told her. "But really, she's too young to be even looking the direction of boys let alone talking to them. Even if it is just your son."**

"**Thanks," Jim said snarkily. "But seriously – he's three, she's six. They are too young to have serious crushes if anything. They'll just be best friends. And you should want her to be best friends with a part Vulcan because they are stronger than the average kid and he can help her out when she needs it. And, who knows, maybe she'll help him understand and accept his emotions better. How he ended up so Vulcan with me as his mother I have no idea." Jim shrugged though Bones knew it was a fair question. **

"**His father's DNA must be very strong," Bones said and she shrugged.**

"**At least he doesn't have our tempers," Jim said and Bones frowned, confused by what she meant with that comment. She must have read him. "Spock and I both have wicked tempers. You've seen mine and Spock's was a million times more powerful. Unlike with me his simmered slowly. He didn't let it loose all that often but when it did get the better of him he was someone to watch out for."**

"**And you saw that how?" Bones asked worried. **

"**I was a target of bullies on the trip where I met him. They thought I was small town so I would do anybody. My husband and I were always together so everyone assumed from day one that we were together. They didn't bother me much then because they were afraid of him if they propositioned me. Well… he wasn't around one evening and they ganged up on me, beating me to a pulp," she said and he flinched at the idea. **

**If she'd been dealing with those beliefs for that long then it was no wonder she didn't flinch at the derogatory comments people threw at her. If they'd beaten the hell out of her then it was no wonder she was such a strong fighter like she was. Hearing this he understood.**

"**What did he do?" Bones asked, wondering about her husband. He also noticed that she never mentioned her husband's name. He wondered about that but didn't say a word about it. **

"**I had to convince him to not go beat them as bad as they beat me," she told him. "With his strength he could have easily killed them and since we had a bond being formed even then the Vulcan Council would have given him a minor sentencing. Protection of a bond mate can drive even the most controlled to the edge, to acts of violence."**

"**Wow," he said and she nodded before glancing past him. He turned to see her glancing at Jory and Joanna. "What are you thinking about now?"**

"_**Shan'hal'lak," **_**she said though he didn't understand. Though he asked for clarification she ignored him. Instead she grabbed the food and walked past him. "Dinner's done. To the table!" **

"**Food," Mandy and Joanna squealed and he shook his head, a smile toying at his lips as he watched the four youths (he was including Pavel the teenage horndog in that count) head to the table. Jim served the plates as he grabbed the drinks with Pavel making sure they were all situated. Then they sat down. **

**Since the divorce he hadn't had very many happy Christmases but he suddenly felt this one might actually be pleasant.**

_[I'd love to thank everyone for the almost constant reviews and I would also love to apologize for the break between updates. I hope these updates will help with the fact I haven't updated in a while… Also I would love to thank everyone who has favorite and/or alerted this story. Your support got me through the small stint of writers block I've had for a few weeks now. _

_I would like to thank _,Hina Ata, Sweet-single, Lllnb, Twisted Peppermint, YuriShi, KerrolynWolf, andhewillneverknow, Totalstarwarsfan-girl332, blueoctober, RubyHair (_3x's)_, Liberty Girl in the Sky, MirrorFlower and DarkWind_ (3x's)_, Anime Princess, Prototron MJ Tornada, Fernsfairie _(3x's)_,_ and_ Yana5 _for your wonderful reviews. So, thank you, everyone…]_


	33. 32

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 32<p>

'_December'_

**Joanna found herself walking down that hall toward the outside door. They were heading to just outside though her father would be furious. The six-and-a-half-year-old was surprised that she had convinced Joey to follow her outside. **

**He was too… she didn't know what the phrase she was looking for knew it had something to do with being too controlled. Heading out the door she grabbed one of the light poles and spun to face him as he stood right at the door. **

"**Do you ever have fun?" she asked.**

"**I entertain myself with my studies," he told her and she crinkled her nose at that response. **

"**How do you say, Boring?" she asked sarcastically. **

"_**Guhfik**_**," Joey said automatically and she turned around on that pole, still spinning so she could look at him. **_**"Guhfik**_** means uninteresting and tiresome or dull in Vulcan."**

"**Did your mom teach you that?" she asked and he nodded hesitantly.**

"**She and Rotek both have been instructing my sister and I in the Vulcan language," he stated. **

"**What's…" she paused, trying to think up a word that would be difficult. "What's smile?"**

"**The closest in the Vulcan language means 'mouth corners up' and it is **_**abru'teruklar-ru'lut**_**," he told her and she frowned. That was a mouth full. She didn't think she'd ever be able to say that word. "If you wish I could begin teaching you to speak." **

"**Alright," she said smiling at the boy who was her best friend. She didn't care that he was three-and-a-half-years her junior. He was kind to her and he seemed to be genuinely curious about her rather than the friends she'd had. Besides, he was different. She knew she'd never meet anyone like him again. **

"**Do your parents know you're out here?" a new voice asked and Joanna turned to See Pavel walking up with his padd in his hands. **

"**No," she answered. **

"**Inside then. Your mother is going to kill you when she finds out," Pavel told Joey who frowned. He seemed confused by that. **

"**My mother would not resort to homicide over one infraction," Joey told them and she shook her head while grabbing his arm and leading him up the stairs. Sometimes he could be very dense. But then again… that made him who he was. **


	34. 33

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 33<p>

'_December-January'_

It was New Years and somehow Jim found her apartment full of people. There was Bones and his daughter, Joanna. There were her twins who were sitting spread out. Rotek and Danni were there, Jory talking to Rotek trying to learn more about his heritage and also hoping to gain some insight into how to control his abilities. Unfortunately, Rotek was only a mild touchtelepath so couldn't help all that much but he was instructing him on meditation. Maybe that would help.

The girls-Amanda and Joanna-were sitting on the floor playing with a toy Gaila had brought. Speaking of Gaila, she was sitting in one of the seats with the date she'd brought. She was oblivious to the murderous looks Bones had been sending the guy's way. For some reason Jim suspected Bones wasn't even aware of the fact he kept glaring.

Then there was Pavel who kept leaving the room as his Comm went off, and a girl's voice was coming from his room. Shaking her head she went and pulled up some reading on her PADD. She was determined nothing would go on that evening.

She was staying home. She wouldn't go out. There would be no drinking. No partying and no Fighting. Instead she was going over the reports that had been sent to her by Richie and Adria from back in Iowa, the progress of the farm.

"Mommy," Mandy called. She had her satin hair done up in curls and was in a pair of baggy dress pants and a little red peasant blouse. It was cute and sweet – not too girly for her but girly enough.

"What is it Mandy?" Jim asked while looking at her daughter who tossed a ball at her. Startled Jim almost missed catching it. Her daughter giggled and Jim rolled her eyes before tossing it back to Mandy gently.

Joanna giggled.

"I like it here. I wish I could stay here with you guys forever," Joanna said while looking at the group. For some reason Jory's ears turned a light shade of green from blush. Jim chuckled at her little boy.

Hours later, at Midnight, with all of the children tucked into their respective beds and everyone-for the most part-gone, Bones pulled out a shot glass and handed one to her though he didn't take one for himself. She downed it and he offered to refill it.

One shot was fine but she wouldn't drink any more. Not when she had the twins.

"I forgot how exhausting children could be," Bones said and she nodded. She put her feet on his table. Pavel was in the apartment so the twins weren't alone.

"Your speaking to the choir," she told him. "Their worth it… but exhausting."

"And you have the twins alone," Bones said.

"Not alone. I know I don't say it enough but I appreciate all of the help you, Pavel, and Gaila have given me. And don't forget Richie and Adria back home. When they say it takes a group to raise a kid they mean it. I'd probably have been in the loony bin if not for you guys," she admitted. She normally wasn't this blunt or open about how she felt but Bones earned it.

He looked after her. He was her best friend.

"Yeah, well, those brats have grown on me," he muttered, trying to brush off her candid emotions. "And don't go getting all emotional on me either."

"I won't," she said a smirk. Then they sat there in comfortable silence. One thing she knew about Bones was she was safe with him. He wouldn't pull anything with her because he either thought of her as a kid – which was insulting – or as a best friend – which wasn't insulting. Plus, he was fairly protective.


	35. 34

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 34<p>

'_February_'

As Jamie T Kirk walked through the Campus she saw couples pressed into every corner and crevice. They were all sickly happy, together in unwavering delight. Everywhere a person looked there were happy faces of lovers.

Even Pavel had a guy for this date and Leonard had multiple women who were with him, not wanting to be alone.

It was Valentine's Day. Everyone was so peppy but this year she didn't feel like pretending to be happy. In previous years she faked it or hid away. Not this year though. She had a test which she had to take so she had to actually leave her apartment.

Today was going to be miserable.

This date she always missed Spock. All those couples, doing romantic loving things together because of a date celebrating candy and romance.

Spock wasn't the full on candle-lit dinners, long strolls type but he knew enough of how to romance her. Right then she could have used even a slim bit of that. Only she couldn't find it.

Brushing those thoughts away she was too far buried into her thoughts as she turned into her class she didn't see a Vulcan man at the end of the hall talking to Uhura and walking down.

_~Academy Mother~_

"_I would appreciate whatever help you could give me on this language," Uhura told Spock and he nodded his head though he was feeling slightly irritated at her inane yammering. He wanted to go to his room and continue his search for his wife. _

_This date, irrationally, made him miss her all the more. Seeing everyone paired together while he stood solo made him feel even more alone and knew she would feel it all the worse as this was a holiday she'd been raised up with. He'd realized early on that traditions like holidays were just as important for humans as for Vulcans and this would be one of them. _

"_Set up an appointment during my office hours and we can discuss it," he told her. He saw her face drop._

_He understood the reason more than some thought. She was attempting to woe him or whatever humans referred to it as. But he was taken if he were not, he found her only marginally appealing but there was no… pull, no spark. _

_Though, at that moment he did sense his bond was a little stronger than normal. Concentrating he couldn't feel where she was, unfortunately, but he felt sadness and depression. He frowned, before saying his goodbyes to his student then walking to his room. He didn't know where his wife was but he felt like he was letting her down. _


	36. 35

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 35<p>

'_March_'

_Spock awoke early that morning at the same time every morning. But this morning was not a normal morning. This was his wife's birthday. Shaking his head he stood up and stretched before moving over to light an incense which would help him concentrate._

_Then he went over to his computer so he could do another search. He knew she lived in Iowa but he had found almost a dozen women with the middle name Tabitha and the surname Kirk from there. None of them were his age. The closest was a twenty-year-old from some place called Muscatine. The second closest was from someplace called Bettendorf and was twenty-six. The only other close one was from Carroll and was the same age as the one from Bettendorf though three months younger. _

_If he didn't find something soon he might have to risk breaking ordinances and laws – hacking into blocked information. But that would be a last resort. He'd use whatever else he could until then._

~Academy Mother~

Sitting home alone Jim was bored stiff. Gaila and Bones had taken the twins for the evening, were watching over them across the hall. It had been Gaila's idea to give her the night off from parental responsibilities.

Normally she was all for it… but now she was bored.

She'd didn't know what to do. She had the kids so much they were a part of her life – an integral part of her life. Now that they weren't there she felt anxious.

Going out and getting drunk didn't appeal to her. She didn't want to party like she used to. She didn't have all that many friends – though she had more now than in high school – so she couldn't go hang out with them. So she was completely bored.

So, doing the only thing she could consider doing – she went to her room and plopped down, falling to sleep early.


	37. 36

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 36<p>

'_March_'

Walking out of the Kobyashi Maru chamber, having just taken it for the second time, Jim was fuming. She'd thought her plan had been flawless this time… but she'd failed again.

"This is why nobody ever comes back for Seconds," Bones said, having agreed to be her second again.

"There has to be a way. I don't believe in No-Win Situations. I wouldn't be here if there was," she told Bones who flinched but she ignored that. She was too focused. She had to admit… this time she'd gotten close. They'd almost made it out of there with the survivors and what she thought was all of the ships disarmed. But one of them still had a bit of power and did one move that she hadn't foreseen, ending the simulation. "I was almost there. If… damn it. I should have foreseen that maneuver. It was so… just outside the rules, not breaking them but not following them to the letter. Whoever designed this thing… I want to meet them," she admitted.

"To compliment or to give them a piece of your mind?" Bones asked and she snorted.

"Both," she admitted. Then she headed to the empty… she couldn't say stairwell since it was slim and only a ladder was in the opening. It was made like on starships. She shook her head as she climbed down.

"You really are psychotic, you know that right," he called as he followed her down to the first floor. She remembered Bones never used to be that fast in the tunnel. Now he had experience and was just as fast as her.

"How long have we known each other and you're just now figuring that out?" she asked and he snorted before following her into the crowd that was walking in and out of that building. She walked toward the doors.

"No. Just stating a fact," he called.

"Right," she said, feeling a little better thanks to the banter. They walked bantering to the apartment. Arriving Gaila was already there, pacing outside the door.

"Where have you been? I've got news… why is the door locked… you never lock it," Gaila asked quickly, her red hair moving as she bounced on her toes. It looked like the Orion had one too many energy drinks as she was wound up.

"I had my test today… and Pavel, as well as the twins, are in their lessons," Jamie T. Kirk told her best friend. "Now, what has you wound so tightly?"

"Inside, then I'll tell you," Gaila said and she had the look Jim recognized that said she had a plan. Doing as she said Gaila entered. Once the door was closed Gaila began talking. "I've been offered a place working as a computer technician and programmer… wait for it… the Kobyashi Maru."

"What?" Jim asked, moving her to sit on the couch across from Gaila.

"And I have an idea about how you could beat the test. Remember, when we were doing that combat scenarios game two months ago…"

"Oh," Jim said, her mind instantly recognized what she meant. "Send a letter to the ship with a code to drop the shields so you could disarm them." She smiled.

"Exactly…" Gaila said and they began working together. They started to plan while Bones disappeared, not wanting to be involved.

_~Academy Mother~_

_Spock was walking down the hall from the meeting. Spock was on a PADD. A student had just taken the Kobyashi Maru for the second time. He was curious about who a student would be. _

_He should have been paying attention. As he was downloading the files he felt himself collide with someone, knocking his PADD from his hands. It shattered as the edge hit. Looking up he found himself facing Cadet Uhura who was bending over to grab her dropped bag and PADD. _

"_I'm sorry. I wasn't looking," Cadet Uhura apologized. He spoke to her as they picked up their PADDS. He told himself that, if he was still curious later, he would look up the information. _


	38. 37

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 37<p>

'April'

Jim and the twins stood at the shuttle landing where all of the shuttles were. They were preparing to take people and drop them off wherever they needed to go.

"See you later Bones," Jim told Bones before hugging the grumpy southern man who seemed anxious to go back to Georgia to see his daughter. Of course, Jocelyn would be in the way but he'd still see his daughter.

"If you need anything, contact me," Bones told her and she nodded though had no intention of actually contacting him. "I mean it, day or night, contact me. I'll get the first shuttle out."

"I'll be alright. Geez, did you give this same lecture to Gaila and Pavel?" she asked. He didn't respond and she laughed. He really had. "Oh my god, that is too funny." Just then she heard the engines were getting ready. "Oh, shit. Bye Bones," she called before leading the twins inside.

"Be careful Jim," Bones called. She nodded before going in and fastening the belts around the twins before fastening herself in. Then they flew off. She was in the air when she spotted… but that couldn't be.

She shook her head. Must have just been the angle.

For a moment she thought she caught a glimpse of… Spock.


	39. 38

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 38<p>

'_April'_

_[Warning: This chapter has severe cussing.]_

"But mom… it's been five days and I miss Providence," Mandy called from the top of the stairs. Jim was overwhelmed. For the past five days her daughter had been talking about a girl Jim had never heard of.

At first Jim would have suspected imaginary friend but Jory had assured her that she was real. Providence Ellen was a girl at the childhood learning center. She was two years their senior. Half-human, half-Orion, both of her parents were in the same graduating class as Bones, Gaila, and Jim. Her education pod was two away from Amanda's pod… and the girls often ate lunch together. The girl had recently been ostracized by the group she had called her friends and George and Amanda accepted her.

Even on earth they were… unique. But they stuck with each other.

"I know honey, but we won't be going ho… won't be going back to the Academy until Summer is over," Jim called up at the girl who was still dressed for the day even though it was late. She should have been in bed. She was three-years-old and three-year-olds should already be to sleep at ten at night. She ignored the fact she'd almost called the academy Home. It felt more like home than Iowa ever had.

"But Moooomm…" her daughter groaned. For a moment there Jim wondered if she was talking to a three-year-old or a tempermental teenager. Only, her musing was cut off by headlights outside the door.

It was ten and Richie had just left for a cruise around the globe so it wouldn't be him. Adria and Kimmy were with him, obviously, so he was obviously out of the running.

"Mandy, get your brother and hide. Only come out when you sense its safe," Jim called. Earth was a mostly safe planet but she was still a mother and was paranoid when it came to her kids. Mandy nodded before hurrying away. Then Jim went for her baseball bat and opened the door.

What she found there shocked her into motionlessness. Or she should have said who…

"Mom?" she asked.

It had been five years since she'd spoken to her mother. That was right before her mother sent her to Vulcan for that summer program. She hadn't seen her since three years before that.

"Well… are you going to help me girl or just stand there looking dumb," her mother asked sounding as cold as ever. Her eyes were a hazel and currently looked brown. Her blonde hair was going white with age.

"How long are you back?" Jim asked, crossing her arms, making no move to help her mom.

"The weekend. My ship has a layover and we were all ordered to leave the ship. Not to report back until the end of the weekend. Now get this bag," her mother ordered. Her voice was a snap. Jim automatically went and grabbed it. Then she followed her in. Her mom stopped and looked around. There was a hmph from her. "Let me guess… got pregnant in school and dropped out. Typical, you are such a screw up."

"Actually, I have a degree in chemistry, physics, mechanical engineering, biology, _and_ Mathematics," she admitted. She didn't admit she had a minor in Xenolinguistics from there too. The only student to have gotten one of those… as far as she could tell she was also the only one who gained high enough of a score to get any degree. This was because Spock had been working with her.

"You are too much of a little slut to have any sort of degree," her mother told her. "And when would you have had the time between partners rolling in and out of your bed? Do you even know who the father is?"

"Of course I do. I'm not that big of a slut… not like you. God, ever since dad died you've jumped from man to man… sleeping with anyone whose willing to fuck you. News flash… I'm not you. I could never blame my child for being born just because that's the same day her father died… but then again, you're a self-centered bitch…" Jim said, finally telling her mother off. Her mother reacted by reaching out and slapping her across the face. Then she went to shove Jim who grabbed the hand and flipped her. She pinned her mother easily.

"Get up you little slut. I'm going to kick your ass," her mother snarled. The twins ran down and Jim could see their anger. Even Jory was furious.

"George, Amanda, go upstairs," Jim told the twins and her mother's head snapped to the stairs to see her children. Their ears were showing. "You two… now."

"Mother, she is not like you said she was. While there is intelligence buried beneath years of negligence she is not at all as pretty as you claimed," her son said. "Her face is asymmetrical, her hair dull and lifeless, almost white. Her face has numerous imperfections. Her right eye is point five percent wider than left and her nose is off center."

"George. Now," she said and he nodded.

"Yes mother," her son told her before doing as asked.

"I'm not going. Grandma is a bully. I… I… what's word?" her daughter asked, angry enough her use of correct grammar slipped. Thankfully Jory was upstairs and didn't hear.

"It's what's the word?"

Maybe not.

"Hate, loathe, despise," Jim suggested.

"Despise… I despise bullies," her daughter said. With that Jim stood her mother up and walked her to the door, tossing her out. It was raining, muddy. Her mother landed in said mud getting covered in it.

"This is my house…" her mother began but she cut her off.

"You really want to push that?" she asked her mother. "If you do then kick me out. But then I'll get a lawyer who will keep you here while your ship has to take off without you. I'll get you so tangled up in democratic bullshit that you'll be earth bound for years just trying to untangle the mess. Now, if you want to test me then kick me out. Say what you wanted. Or go away."

"I'm your mother. You can't speak to me like that Amy…" her mother said and Jim actually laughed.

"Really?" Jamie asked and her mother frowned. "You don't even remember my name. It's Jamie… you know, the female version of your dad's name."

Her mother left right then. Jamie watched and wished she had a mother who cared. She wanted a mother who called her by her name. She didn't want a mother who forgot it, only called her girl most of her life.

"Your mother is an illogical Neanderthal," George said and Jim turned to face her son.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked. Whose mind had used the word Neanderthal.

"A high school teacher visiting the campus approximately a year ago," he informed her. She nodded before going inside with him. Once they were asleep she felt like crying. Instead she did the next best thing.

She went out to the barn and punched one of the walls until her hand was swollen, her knuckles bleeding, and there was a hole.

For a moment she'd considered calling Bones… but she decided he didn't need her crying all over him. Especially not while he was dealing with Jocelyn.


	40. 39

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 39<p>

'June'

It had been two months and Jim's hand was still wrapped up. After the little incident with her mother Jim realized she'd injured hand. Rather than do the smart thing she'd decided to wait it out. She wrapped it up and let it go.

Now they were back at the academy. She should have known better than to go back to school with damage.

"What did you do?" Bones asked the moment he saw her. She'd barely stepped off the stairs when he saw her.

"Nothing," she said. She didn't try moving her hand since it hurt too much and the ensuing pain would be hard to hide.

"She hit the wall after her mommy called her a whore. She won't go to any doctors cause she don't like doctors. Though she does like you," Mandy said trying to sound innocent. Her voice was just a little too sweet.

"Damn it Jim. I told you to call me if something happened," Bones ground before heading to his room. She tried to get to her room, make her escape. But he caught her before she'd finished putting in the code. She'd damaged her dominant hand so it had been hell for the past two months.

He opened the door to her room for the twins before pulling her into his dorm. Once she was sitting he began scanning her hand. Whatever he saw, it was bad. He swore.

"Damn it, there are multiple breaks in your hand which have all but healed themselves. I'll have to rebreak them, set them, then use a bonesetter on them. Hopefully this damage isn't permanent," he told her.

"Yeah, well, it's my problem, not yours," she told him. She was angry, was trying to push him away. She figured he'd be relieved not to have to deal with her dysfunctional ass.

"Damn it Jim! This is my problem too. I'm your best friend and I can't have you going around injuring yourself every chance you get," he snapped and she frowned.

"Best friend… me?" she asked. "I can't be anyone's best friend. I'm not good enough, I'm just… me, dysfunctional."

"What about… Richie?" he asked.

"My oldest friend but he became friends with me because he was my brother's best friend when Sam ran away," she told him.

"The Kid?" Bones asked.

"I'm not sure what he sees me as but he's the kid brother I never had in many ways… my kid brother who needs to stop sleeping with men and women just shy of twice his age," she admitted.

"Danni," he asked.

"We are both married to Vulcans. We aren't best friends because she has a whole life away from this little group," she told him. "She and I connect on the marriage to Vulcans but not more."

"Gaila," Bones questioned. Jim went to answer and stopped. She wasn't sure what to say. She honestly didn't know. "You and Gaila are best friends. And you're my best friend. When Gaila hears about this she's going to kick your ass. Now, lets get this over with. I'll try and get it done fast since I don't have any drugs here for the pain."

She nodded as he went to get the tool that would rebreak the incorrectly healed bones. This would not be pleasant.


	41. 40

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 40<p>

'_June_'

Jim stood at Danni and Rotek's door waiting for a response. She was there after having received a message from them telling them to come alone. Her nerves were high wondering what it could be about when the door opened.

She entered and saw Rotek looked… uncomfortable.

"What's going on," Jim asked as Danni sat her down.

"You know all about the… Vulcan secret, right," Danni asked and Rotek flinched. Jim nodded, suddenly suspicious. "You know that Rotek and I were bonded outside of that and that he barely survived the last time because he did not have a partner, right?" She nodded, though that last part she'd only guessed from what she'd seen.

"He's going to go into it soon… and you want to know what to expect from your partner," she told her, so she didn't have to ask.

"Yeah," Danni said blushing.

"Honestly, I only remember bits and pieces. My best suggestion is keep a bottle of water nearby at all times. Otherwise you could end up hurt because of dehydration. Also, to eat, bring in foods that can be used as a part of foreplay. Though this will mean eating with your fingers," Jim told them. Rotek went to argue and she stopped him. "Trust me, sex and food are two things that work well together. Oh, and try whipped cream from a spray can, caramel sauce can work. Though no chocolate… Obvious reasons there."

"How do you eat and have sex?" Rotek asked and Danni leaned over, touching his hand. She knew they were communicating. His ears went bright green. "Ah." That was all he said and she tried to keep from snickering.

"You should mind meld her as well. It'll help her because she'll be just as willing, and push just as hard as you will. I'm not sure without the meld how it will work," she told them honestly.

"Thank you. This information will help," Danni said. "You won't see us after this week because we have reason to believe it'll begin and we'll be leaving for a month or two… depending on how long it takes and when it starts."

"I have been… consistent over the years," he said, his ears going brighter green.

She just nodded.


	42. 41

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 41<p>

'July'

_Leonard McCoy was sitting in the crowded apartment. Three – actually it was only two – children were running around that room as the twins new friend – Providence Ellen – was over for their fourth birthday. George was trying to get the girls to stop running and think before they acted but those two were running quickly. _

_The girl's parents were talking to Jim. The mother, Doctor Vera Ellen, was a good doctor though she was not fully trained in anything beyond general practice. Starfleet had been training her to be an adept surgeon. She was a beautiful Orion woman whose hair was light brown, a color just as rare on Orions as the Red of Gaila's or the dark blonde hair of her daughter. Her husband was a tall blonde haired human male who was wiry. He was an engineer in their year. _

_As far as Bones could tell the girl took after her father more than her mother as she kept spouting out facts about engineering. Jory actually seemed to be enjoying the fact he could have an intellectual conversation without the other person being an adult. _

_Though the girl was two years his senior she was intelligent but very engineering centered. _

_Pavel was also there. He was sitting with his girlfriend on the couch, talking rapidly. This one they actually approved of. Jenna Wang was a nineteen-year-old in their graduating class while Pavel was seventeen. It was a smaller age gap than any of his other relationships. _

_She was a nurse and Bones knew she was extremely sweet, and perfect for the boy. _

_Jenna was pretty with long black hair and dark eyes, she was wearing casual a nurse's uniform as she'd come right after work because Pavel wanted to introduce her to the group. She'd been very nervous though._

_Apparently it was serious and this was his version of 'meet-the-family' and their group was getting a reputation for being outspoken, troublemaking, and/or rude. So far the girl had been fitting in just because she wasn't shy when she had an opinion she believed in. Normally she was quiet but she got lippy and was capable of taking a joke well. Those two were good qualities to have. _

_Danni wasn't there, neither was Rotek. Both had just gotten back from Vulcan and were catching up on either school work – Danni – or actual work – Rotek. Bones shook his head. They'd just gotten back from Vulcan and Rotek had a new job… he was an ambassador for the Vulcan Embassy which meant he'd be going back and forth between Earth and Vulcan more often. His father had been an ambassador but had retired from whatever council it was that there was there. _

"_I'm heading out," he told her. "I've got to get ready for my double shift."_

"_Okay, see you later Bones," Jim called as she turned from Vera Ellen and Vera's husband. He hadn't caught the man's name. _

"_By Uncle Bones," Mandy called while Jory just simply nodded. Bones held back a smile at the boy's hesitance. Instead he nodded back, preparing to leave. New Cadets would be doing their first rounds later in the evening and he'd have a lot to deal with. He hoped they didn't kill any of the patients. But, like it had always been since the beginning of modern medicine, there was always a small incline in the death rate the week of new interns just from the fact they didn't have the needed experience to make wise decisions. _

_Still, he knew he'd make them fear him now. It would save him time in the future. _


	43. 42

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 42<p>

'**August'**

"**It has been five years Spock. Go and find your wife. I've told you, the consulate will block her from contacting you. They did your father and still try sometimes when he's away," his mother informed him. He flinched, trying to deny the fact he was worried. **

**His wife was a magnet from trouble. It was beginning to concern him more with each passing day that he could not be there to help when she did manage to become hurt. Not that she'd let him help. He remembered full well she'd had a very self-reliant personality and refused to lean on anyone. She had her pride… something he was sure hadn't changed all that much. At least… he hoped these traits hadn't changed. They had made his wife who she was, the woman he loved. **

"**Today is our fifth wedding anniversary… and we have never spent one… together," he admitted. "I am… conflicted."**

"**Then hurry up and find her Spock before something happens to take her away from you. By this point your Bond may start to unravel," his mother threatened.**

"**That is a myth. There is no scientific basis for that belief," he stated. **

**She was speaking of bonds that became weak after constant distance and several near deaths without being connected. It was believed that the bond could become so weak that it could snap and neither party even realize it had happened. But those were stories meant to keep partners close in the long run. **

"**So was the idea of two people building a bond without either participant readily aware of it. But that's exactly what you did," his mother reminded him. **

"**That was different," he told his mother. **

"**Is it?" she asked. He swallowed. In truth, he didn't know if it was different. He hoped it was… but he couldn't be so sure…**

_~Academy Mother~_

"_Why the hell do you hate Jim so much," Gaila asked as she stomped into her rooms, startling Nyota Uhura. _

"_What?" Uhura asked, confused. _

"_Why… the hell… do you hate Jim… so… much," Gaila asked, slower this time but no less angry. She'd heard that Uhura was bad mouthing Jim again and Gaila had had enough. She wanted answers and she wanted it now. _

"_She's just so… she's just so bound and determined to be the best at everything and lay everyone she can. Plus she throws around her parents names all the time. George Kirk's daughter did this. Winona Kirk's daughter did this," Nyota said. "I… I…"_

"_Your Jealous?" Gaila asked, shocked at that. Of all the things she'd thought the other woman would say, jealousy was not on the list anywhere. _

"_I… No, of course not," Nyota said, unconvincingly. _

"_You shouldn't be jealous of her. Nyota, a month or two ago her own mother came home and called her a stupid slut and said she wasn't smart enough to graduate high school let alone get into Starfleet. And she really doesn't sleep around," Gaila told the woman. "She'll kill me for telling you that but you need all the facts before you go pointing fingers. And I know for a fact you've slept with more people here than she has here at the campus. In fact, she has not had sex with anyone in five years since the twins were conceived."_

"_But…all the men and women… though there hasn't been many… well, any recently," Uhura admitted. Gaila nodded._

"_Because they were always leaving Pavel Chekov and Leonard McCoy, not her. Those two have near insatiable sex drives," Gaila told the woman who blushed deep red. "But seriously… just leave her alone. She's a mom who's married and in love with a Vulcan man that the Consulate won't let her speak to. She's got a lot of problems, one of the biggest is a mother who is a total raving psycho bitch. Just… don't tell her I told you but back off her. Please."_

"_Alright, doesn't mean I have to like her. She flirts way too much, even if she doesn't sleep around," Uhura told Gaila. _

"_Yeah, Charm to Disarm," Gaila said with an eye roll. It was Jim's normal reaction to everything. It always caught people off balance when she flirted and joked with people, even in dangerous situations. Sometimes it was as if they were wondering if she was fully sane and if they should try going against her or if it was too risky. It was a great deterrent. Plus, Jim's reputation spoke for itself. _

_She was strong, fast, smart, and flirty, but also had a dangerous side if you pissed her off. She would kick your ass just as easily as walk away. _

[Well, another chapter down, about eight more to go… with how I'm working on them I don't think it'll take me long to have them completed. As for those of you wondering what the purpose of this chapter – I needed the story moving. I don't hate Uhura (which my cousin accused me of) I just think there are too many misconceptions considering how they first met and then they are similar – in the lines of this story at least. They wouldn't get along until they understand each other a bit.

Anyways, I'd love to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed, and alerted my story so far. I'd also love to thank everyone who has reviewed constantly and am amazed by the 182 reviews I've received so far.

I would love to thank _Witch08, Crazikido2 _(5x's), _YuriShi, Hina Ata, Fernsfairie _(10's), _sm 1982, Anime Princess, Yana5, Prototron MJ Tornada,_ and_ MirrorFlower and DarkWind _(10's)for your reviews and everyone's patience when my chapters disappeared – I'm still not sure what happened there. I've got them up again but… Thank you for your patience. Anyways, thanks again…]


	44. 43

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 43<p>

'August'

"I'm pregnant," Danni said, walking into the apartment and Jim sat up straight on the couch. Thankfully the twins were in school still otherwise this would have been awkward. "I mean… Pon Farr is believed to have originally been evolved into them to ensure procreation, but still… I can't believe I'm pregnant. I've been suspecting for about two weeks and the doctor confirmed it. I'm pregnant, conceived during Pon Farr. I don't have enough psychic potential to sense the baby earlier than that."

"Are you okay with it… I mean, I know I would be freaking out because of still being at the academy," Jim asked, being honest.

"Truthfully, I'm thrilled… at first I was terrified but… now, I'm excited, though Rotek seemed shaken. He was almost in shock," Danni admitted. "I told him this morning. We haven't talked about it yet." Just then there was a knock at the door. "It's probably him. I told him I'd be stopping by to tell you after my classes."

Jim answered it and the tall Vulcan was standing there.

She moved to let him in and he went to his wife.

"We need to discuss going to the planet for the pregnancy. To ensure the best chance we need to have the doc…" he began but Jim stopped him.

"Actually, if you are considering DNA alterations then don't do it," she said. He turned to look at her. "Lady Amanda Grayson, when I married my husband, told me that she has been pregnant four times and three of the children did not survive due to the alterations. She refused it the fourth time and the child turned out perfectly healthy. Apparently, the procedure used is too selective and eliminates over half the needed genetics that come from the human side making the child incapable of fully developing and surviving. She had two miscarriages and a stillbirth."

"No DNA Altering," Danni said fiercely.

Jim smiled as Rotek agreed, his hand absently wrapping around Danni, holding her close as his hand was placed protectively on her stomach. His protective instincts would be heightened. She'd read about that. Then again, most males of any species were that way because it ensured their family continued.

Despite it being irrational she envied Danni the fact her husband could be there. She would have given anything for Spock to have been with her during her pregnancy. She brushed off her small bit of jealousy. It would do neither of them any good.


	45. 44

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 44<p>

'September'

Jim was sitting in her apartment, the twins at the table working on school work while Pavel was in classes still. His classes would be ongoing for another hour and fifteen minutes. That's when Gaila rushed in, seeming panicked.

"I'm going to do it," Gaila said as she did.

"Do what?" Jim asked, confused as she looked up from her study padd, reaching up to remove her reading glasses from her face. Internally Jim wondered what the hell was up with people barging into her apartment recently. It seemed to be happening at regular intervals now.

Silently she wondered if she should begin making people at least knock once before entering… just so she wasn't caught unawares. But she brushed that thought off.

"Going to ask Leonard out," Gaila stated and Jim actually dropped the padd she'd been holding. Her mind tried to wrap themselves around what she'd just heard. Gaila was actually going to ask the grumpy doctor she'd been crushing on, for basically three years, out. "I mean, it's been two-and-a-half, nearly three years… Bones should be about ready for a real relationship rather than one night stands… maybe. Do you think? Or do you think I should wait a few more months, just to make sure. Or should I forget this altogether and move from him?" Gaila asked almost hyperventilating. Her words were so fast they were hard to understand.

Jim glanced at the twins ordering them, telepathically, to go into their bedroom. They automatically did as they were told knowing this was an adult conversation.

Sometimes those two were the best kids in the world.

She wondered if she should ask them to call Bones but brushed that idea away. She knew Gaila wouldn't want Bones to see her like this. Like Jim, Gaila had her pride and this would bruise her Ego badly.

"Honey, you need to calm down. You are hyperventilating a little bit," Jim told the woman. "Just breathe, in and out." Gaila did as she was told as Jim repeated the three words in and out until she was sure Gaila wasn't about to collapse.

That was when Bones entered carrying a medical kit. Jim held back a groan knowing that one of them must have heard her random thought and decided to take the initiative. She'd talk with him later about doing every stray thought he heard.

"George called saying there was something wrong with Gaila," Bones said while running a scanner over the Orion who looked at Jim. Jim just shrugged her shoulders, not sure of what to say. "Blood pressures a little high and not enough oxygen in her system… but…"

"He didn't mean physically," Jim said. Then she looked at Gaila and nudged her head to him telling her to go for it. Gaila turned beat red and looked down.

"Then what…" Bones asked.

"I was hyperventilating," Gaila whispered. Bones frown deepened but Gaila couldn't see that. Instead she looked down as she continued. "I considered asking you out on a date… but panicked. I was worried if you said yes you'd want just a one night stand which isn't what I would want and I psyched myself out and I can't believe I just said that. I mean, I can but I can't and…." Gaila was about to hyperventilate again when Bones moved her to sit on the couch. Jim exited the room, cracking the twins door and mouthing Thank you to George and Mandy.

The girl beamed while Jory just nodded.

Then she finished the walk to her room. When she came out the pair was gone with a Padd that said 'going out on a date… comm. You about it later… Gaila'. Jim smirked at that. Her two best friends were going out on a date. Finally!


	46. 45

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 45<p>

'October'

Sitting there while rubbing her son's back as he was physically ill Jim couldn't help but wonder how she, Jamie Tabitha Kirk, could be so irresponsible and reckless. She should have known better. She had been careless, complacent. She knew better.

Now her son was paying the price for her idiotic stunt.

_Previous Night_

_Jim stood there at that store holding the chocolate ice cream in her hands. She'd been hungry for the substance for a while but because her children couldn't have it she'd ignored the craving. But the twins shouldn't be home tonight. _

_Gaila and Danni had 'kidnapped' her daughter for 'time with aunties' and Rotek was watching Jory so that he could help instruct him in his meditation. It would be the last time for a few months as Rotek would be going to Vulcan for something or another at the end of the week. _

_Deciding it would be safe Jim put the ice cream in her basket before heading up to register to see how much it would cost. _

_Not long later Jim found herself at her apartment, the rest of the food packed away, alone. Pavel was out with Jenna again. She liked Jenna, just hope the girl didn't break Pavel's heart because then she'd have to break her. _

_Shaking her head she grabbed a padd with a classic book downloaded onto it. She began reading while eating her ice cream. _

_Somewhere along the way she must have fallen asleep because she awoke to a noise. She turned to face it, jumping awake. As she did she saw something that made her stomach drop. Her son had just put a spoonful of chocolate Ice cream soup. _

"_Jory," she cried and Rotek came in hurriedly, having heard her as she scrambled to her feet. Somehow a blanket had fallen off the back of the couch and she was now tangled in it. Her son started giggling. _

"_What is the matter with him?" Rotek asked. _

"_He got a hold of the chocolate ice cream," she muttered as she took it from her son before he dug in for another spoonful of the soup. Apparently Rotek was aware of the repercussions of that as he nodded. _

_For the rest of the night Rotek helped her chorale her drunken son who kept staggering and stumbling. His emotions were changing so quickly she could barely keep up. He would be happy and a millisecond later he'd be angry and violent. _

_Rotek had to keep her son back after he slammed her backwards, breaking her wrist. She was too worried about her son to pay it any mind but Rotek seemed to be concerned about it. _

_Almost eleven at night her son passed out. She sighed and helped Rotek get her son situated. As soon as that was done she took the refrozen Ice cream out and tossed it in the garbage. She shook her head, wondering how the hell she could have screwed up so thoroughly. _

_Now that she had a moment she felt the pain in her hand and she also felt the guilt _

"_I will contact Doctor McCoy," Rotek told her. _

"_Don't worry about it. I'll get him to come over once Jory's awake. Nothing he can do for my son until he's actually awake," she told Rotek. It was true – of all the hangover remedies medicine they had you had to be awake for all of them to work. Not that she could use any of them. Just another thing she was allergic to. _

"_I did not mean for your son. You need a bone mender for your wrist," he told her. _

"_I've had worse," she told him, being true. He frowned at that. "Trust me, I'm used to broken bones. All the trouble I get into, they come with the territory." His face didn't change. "Your wife is probably wondering where you are." _

"_Your son could still be volatile when he awakens," Rotek said and she crossed her arms, ignoring the sharp pain in her hand, the throbbing from her bone. _

"_If he is then I will handle it," she told him and Rotek looked at her hand. _

"_That is illogical as his strength outmatches yours, as he has no restraints in his current emotional…" he began and she looked at him with an eye roll. _

"_In the morning he will be physically ill from a hangover _and_ his mental barrier will most likely be down. The less people around the better," she informed the man. He nodded warily before looking at George. She noticed something in him – something suddenly clicking into place. _

_Since he'd discovered Danni was pregnant he'd been spending time with the twins. It dawned on her he was trying to prepare for his own child by learning what to expect through them. _

"_I'll call you to tell you when he's okay," she told Rotek who nodded his head before leaving. _

_Once he was gone Jim went to her son's room and sat on his sister's bed, waiting for him to awaken. _

Now…

Sitting there she heard Bones enter the apartment. She'd only just gotten in contact with him. He'd been in surgery when her son first awoke.

"What happened?" Bones asked, running a scan on Jory.

"He got a hold of chocolate which is like a child getting a hold of an entire beer," she told him. He flinched but nodded and grabbed a hypo. He pressed it gently into Jory's neck who flinched but relaxed. He seemed to ease and he straightened up.

She laid him down and twenty minutes later he looked horrible but his eyes were lucid. Bones followed him out of the room, still scanning Jory repeatedly.

"I'm sorry mother," her son said as he looked at her. "Are your injuries too severe?" She shook her head. She'd had a lot worse so these were a piece of cake.

"I'm fine honey," she whispered before hugging her son while mouthing 'thank you' over his head. Bones just nodded in response. All Jim could think was she had to do better than this. She could not have these sort of mistakes.


	47. 46

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 46<p>

'_October_'

_[Warning: Slight Bones Bashing… I decided, like all friendships, there has to be a low point so everything is measured against it. Well, this will be their low point. Hope you enjoy and don't hate the characters too much throughout it. And thank you for all your support… now, on with the story]_

_~Academy Mother~_

Jim was standing there as Joanna was dropped off across the hall. She and Pavel were in the doorway, looking at the woman as Bones opened the door, Gaila stood there. Immediately Joanna hugged her father and then Gaila. Bones' ex seemed awkward as Gaila led the girl into Jim's apartment. The girl went to find her 'best friend' and Bones began arguing.

"You had better look after her," his ex said in a snotty tone. Jim clenched her fist at her side.

"I always do… even when you traipse all over the globe and through the universe on vacation after vacation," Bones said and Jim smirked at the woman's furious gaze. "When I can't take her you leave her with a nanny. Do you ever spend time with her?" Bones was pissed and Jim could see it. His accent was thick. He was fuming and she motioned to Pavel to head inside. Then she nodded at Gaila who glanced at Bones. It had only been two weeks since they started going out but Jim could see they were falling fast and hard for each other.

Closing the door Jim stood there, watching the pair.

"It's none of your concern. Be grateful that I even _allow_ you to see the girl," his ex said. Jim quirked a brow. The girl? That was her daughter she was talking about and she'd just called her 'the girl'. What kind of shitty mother did something like that?

A little voice in the back of her head reminded her that her mother wasn't much better.

"Allow. The Judge threatened you when the neighbors reported you touched Joanna's trust fund set up by _my _parents, left her alone for three days, and that _your husband_ left a bruise on her arm. You're being monitored. They set it so she gets to see me every Holiday, Birthday, and if I wanted to be an asshole I could go with the fact they said I should have her every weekend," Bones said, getting in her face.

Jim wondered when all of that happened. But she reacted, by stepping over and gently moving him backwards. Normally it was him pulling her back.

Turn around's fair play.

"Easy Bones," she whispered. He didn't acknowledge her but she knew he heard her. She really didn't want the cops to be called because he'd actually struck his bitch of an ex. That would not bode well.

"Who's this, your whore?" the ex asked.

"Whore?" Bones asked growled. He stepped forward and Jim grabbed his arm. He didn't take another step forward though she felt his muscles quivering. She recognized the reaction. He was furious and wanted to hit something… or someone. "A whore is somebody who's married and sleeps with another person. A whore is somebody who will do anything for a lay, even abandon her family. A whore is you!" he growled.

Jim was taken aback by the true malice in his words. True, he talked about her there was always disdain. But something had changed. Ever since they got back from Summer Break he'd had utter loathing, and now it seemed like he hated her. She knew they were connected.

"Lady, if I were you I'd get gone. I'm not his girlfriend. His girlfriend is the Orion and she loves him unlike your fridgid ass. And she's waiting to come out here and kick your ass because you hurt him and that little girl who has a whole family here, willing to do anything for her. You or your husband do anything to hurt her again. Trust me… they'll never find you," she said coldly. "Now, go before he decides to do it himself and I decide to move."

The woman was pale before she ran off. Then Jim turned to Bones who was fuming.

"Aim your anger at me, not her. She's still the mother of your child," she whispered. She also led him into his apartment, closing the door as she spoke. This did it.

"God damn it, Jim. I could have spoken for myself. I didn't need you to defend me… or my daughter. I am more than capable of that. And what the hell were you thinking, emasculating me like that in front of my EX-WIFE like that? Do you not stop to think? She has all the money my family had and can pay for the best lawyers. She could take that threat to them… then they could use it to say that Joanna isn't safe here with Psychos threatening her," Bones ranted, pacing.

Bones was terrifying to watch as he ranted. He looked like a caged animal, ready to strike at anyone who got too close to the cage. He ranted and she lost track of time. Words were said like 'continual childish behavior', 'need to defend others when they don't need defending', 'constant need to prove yourself', and 'self-destructive tendencies bordering on suicidal'.

He was talking through his anger and she tried not to take it to heart. But growing up she'd never had many friends.

In truth, during her school years the closest thing had been Richie – her older brother's best friend. He'd eventually gotten a crush on her but that ended. Her second friend had turned into a lover, then husband, then father of her children. Third had been Adria, who fit with Richie perfectly and was so like her but with a girlier edge. Gaila, Bones and Pavel had become her best friends at around the same time. Gaila was pretty, strong, smart, and just as misunderstood as Jim was. Was there any wonder why they had become friends? Bones was the rigid guy who nobody understood and saw through, but she got it. She got him. Pavel… he'd been an innocent child, who didn't deserve what he was getting so she'd needed to protect him. He was trying to grow up too fast – something she'd done too. Rotek and Danni had become friends recently. Danni was her. She fell in love with a Vulcan and saw through to what was held beneath the mask. Rotek was like Spock but also so different. He was willing to discuss the culture with the twins in ways she couldn't.

Those were all of the friends she'd ever had. When one said things like that she took them to heart. It felt like a punch in the gut.

He stopped talking and breathed.

"God damn it kid. You should have slapped me by now," he said before turning to finally look at her. He looked lighter but she turned away. Her eyes burned with tears and she walked away. She didn't have to be psychic to feel his confusion or his guilt.

She went to her apartment and put on a smiling face, rising her mental and emotional shield. She didn't want the children to deal with her emotions. Gaila was relieved and Jim talking, laughed. Dr. McCoy entered the apartment and everyone talked though she talked very little with him. Then the children were asleep.

McCoy returned and Pavel was out with Jenna – having left not long before – while Gaila was sitting there. McCoy sensed something was wrong.

"Jim… are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, Dr. McCoy," she said coldly and Gaila froze. She knew this was big. "Think of this as just a part of my 'continuous childish behavior'." She told him coldly. She was hurt. She'd understood him getting angry but he'd thrown everything at her.

"Jim," he began but she shook her head.

"You've said enough," she told him before looking outside. She needed to run, needed to get in a fight, something. Her muscles were screaming for it. She was rigid and McCoy left her alone. She assumed Gaila had gone with him. She could understand that. Gaila loved McCoy, had from the first time she saw him.

That's why Jim jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see fire red hair and dark eyes staring at her worried.

"What did he say?" Gaila asked.

"Nothing I didn't deserve," she whispered in response. "Said he could defend himself and I shouldn't have jumped in. Even if I was worried it looked like he might actually hit her. Then said I emasculated him. Which, I can also see where that came from." She stopped talking there.

"And the childish behavior comment?" Gaila asked.

"He told me that I needed to grow up because continual childish behavior will never get me anywhere in life. Then he said that I have the need to defend others, even when they don't need defending because I'm overcompensating for a loveless childhood. I have a constant need to prove myself because nobody ever saw potential. And he told me I have self-destructive tendencies bordering on suicidal…" Jim said, tears going down her face.

Her anger was turning into pain. She should have just stayed out of it. She wouldn't feel like she'd lost one of her best friends… one she'd always relied on.

"Am I really a head case like he… basically said in not so many words?" Jamie asked. Gaila placed a hand on her shoulders.

"You are fine," Gaila said. "There is nothing wrong with you. Yes, you are protective, overly so, and are a jokester but you are also far more than that. There is nothing, I repeat _nothing_ wrong with you. "

Jim nodded but she didn't know about that. Dr. McCoy had a degree in psychology. He may not have become a therapist but he did have training.

Eventually Gaila got her to go to bed. She fell into a restless sleep instantly.

_~Academy Mother~_

_Gaila stormed into the apartment to find Bones sitting there. A Padd was in his hand but he seemed to be distracted. Normally she would keep cool with her boyfriend. She'd hear his side. But Jim was broken. _

_She understood how hard it was for Jim to open up with them. As far as she could tell there were currently six people she trusted like that; her, Leonard, Richie, the twins, and her husband. Leonard had taken that information and shoved it back into her face. _

"_What the hell were you thinking?" Gaila demanded and he looked up. She could see guilt and confusion in his eyes. _

"_I wasn't… I don't remember half of what I said," he told her. "I was angry at my ex-wife. I was seeing red and would have decked her if not for Jim stepping in and sending her away with a threat. Then my anger turned toward her. I ranted for almost an hour. I don't remember everything I said… but I know some of it was cruel. I was hoping she'd brush it off but…"_

"_Instead you had her in tears," Gaila said and he gasped. "She trusts few people. The twins because they are her children… plus she can't hide anything from them for long. Her husband that she may never see again. Richie who knew her from childhood on up until now. But of everyone on that list the two she told the most was you and me… and you just spit in her face."_

"_Did she give you any clue as to what…" he began and she cut him off. She was a red head and though it was a stereotype on earth it was one she was proud to live up to at that moment in time. _

"_Continual Childish behavior that will get her nowhere in life. Defending others in an overcompensation for a loveless childhood. Overachieving because nobody has ever appreciated her. Self-destructive bordering suicidal. You had her asking me if she was really such a head case," Gaila said loudly. "You've hurt her."_

"_How do I fix it?" Leonard asked._

"_I don't know… I don't know if you can. But you better hope so… or your daughter will end up unhappy," Gaila said. She had studied the Vulcan culture to understand the twins background. Nyota thought it was to do something with her but that wasn't the reason at all. She'd found their version of 'Love-at-first-sight' which was rare but when it happened to children it was like instant friendship. _

"_What…" he asked and she rolled her eyes._

"_You've seen how bad it is for Jim who is actually married to her Vulcan soul mate," Gaila said. "She has her other half. Though it's unproven their culture believes that if – for any reason – Shan'hal'lak or the Vulcan Love-at-first-sight is denied in children when they reach maturity it leads to self-destruction in both partners. You could very well destroy your daughter because of this…"_

_He sat down, seeming distraught at the idea. _

"_She never said it was that serious… always that they were going to remain best friends," he told her. _

"_Bones. She may not realize the implications. You have to remember, she's not an expert on the subject. There is a lot you have to actually dig for. She also married hers… she wouldn't know about the consequences," she told him. She ignored the niggling voice in the back of her mind. It was about bonds separated over great distances for years. But she hoped it was wrong… _

_He nodded. _

"_I can't believe I said all that," he admitted and she nodded. "I'll fix this."_

**~Academy Mother~**

**Leonard McCoy led his daughter to the next room. The door opened and Pavel glared at him. This made him feel tiny. The boy was too old to be Leonard's son but that's how he viewed the boy. He'd seen him like that since he'd first seen the scared bruised fourteen-year-old that Jim had fought to protect. **

"**I need to apologize to Jim," he told Pavel and his daughter looked at him with accusing eyes as well. To her that was 'Jim-Joey's Mommy'. She liked her better than she liked him some days. Pavel let him in and he saw two other glares. They were both bright blue eyed and steely. They both promised pain if he hurt their mother any more than he already had. **

**He let his daughter got to Jory before going to Jim's bedroom. He knocked on the bedroom door and it opened only he saw her smiling face though it couldn't fool anyone. Her eyes were red rimmed and there was an almost hopeless betrayal there. **

**Something struck him right then. Something about the conversation with Gaila about that Shan thing or another. **

**He pushed past her into the room and she closed the door. **

"**I'm sorry," he told her. "I didn't mean anything I said. I was just saying anything to get the anger out and I couldn't have said anything worse." **

"**You couldn't," she admitted before going to sit on her bed, appearing tired. "You know… I'm surprised I haven't moved any of you into exploding on me before now. I'm always pulling stunts like this."**

"**But we understand you mean well. I didn't mean any of it. Will you ever forgive me?" he asked and she snorted.**

"**Your forgiven… though will suffer through hours of girl talk with Joanna and Mandy," Jim told him, an evil glint in her eyes. "And apparently Joanna brought a tea set with her and toy makeup…"**

**He groaned. He could see that this punishment would last until Joanna left after Halloween and he'd be dealing with a lot of tea parties. But he could do that. He loved his daughter… and Jim was his best friend. He'd deal.**

"**Plus, you'll be groveling for weeks. I will forgive you eventually, but it may take a week or two," she told him. He nodded. Their friendship was worth the wait and groveling.**

**She was the first person to befriend him after Jocelyn dumped him for his ex-best friend. **

_[Well, this chapter is written. I have four more planned then it will be on to the movie… I hope you aren't too angry with me over this chapter. I decided – put in some drama that has little to do with the _'Spock-Jim-Romance'_ and put in some friendship drama. _

_Now, I would like to thank everyone who has favorited and or alerted __Academy Mother__. I would also like to send a special thanks to _Yana5, sm1982, La 'ienth, blueoctober, RubyHair, fannatastic, Liberty Girl In the Sky, Fernsfairie (_2x's)_, Prototron MJ Tornada, Shell _(2x's)_, Sweet-single, KerrolynWolf, Totalstarwarsfan-girl332, Light-As-Day, _and _An Echo In Time _for your reviews. _

_Thanks again…]_


	48. 47

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 47<p>

'October'

Jim T. Kirk stood there in the childhood development building which was where ship teachers were to be taught, as well as all the children of the academy's teachers and the family units. Her daughter was munching on a chocolate and peanut candy bar. One of the teachers – a new substitute – had given all the students a candy bar.

Jory recognized it and had avoided it like the plague, just as the only other Vulcan in the group. But Mandy had eaten it. Apparently she wasn't allergic. While too much meat products made her sensitive digestive system churn a little was fine, she only had the normal child like reaction to Chocolate thanks to her human heritage.

That meant her already hyperactive daughter was bouncing but in full control. Mandy was standing with Providence and Joanna. Jory was also with them. Each of the children, as ironic as they were, were dressed in Starfleet Uniforms.

Mandy was dressed in a captain's gold uniform. She kept calling herself 'the third Captain Kirk' citing George Kirk, Jim's father, as the first then Jim who was not yet a captain but hoped to become one, one day.

Joanna was wearing a red skirt uniform – which Bones was having a fit about – and kept saying she was A Linguistics officer. She kept talking with Jory in Vulcan, English, and Russian – bouncing between language so fast Jim couldn't keep up. Apparently her son was a good teacher and she was picking up the languages well enough even Pavel had made a comment that her accent was hardly noticeable.

Providence Ellen was dressed in a red Starfleet male's uniform and was also wearing the modern equivalent of a tool belt around her waist. She claimed to be a chief engineer and spoke about engines as passionately as most engineers.

Then there was Jory. He was dressed in a blue science officer's uniform but he admitted he was conflicted. He was not sure if he still wanted to become a head science officer or a chief medical officer now. Either way… he would be brilliant and far exceed expectations.

"Your son is brilliant," Providence's mother – Vera Ellen – told Jamie. "And your daughter – smart and very strong willed."

"Yeah… and so conflicting… two handfuls, the both of them," Jim admitted.

"And the… linguist… who are her parents?"Vera asked

"Doctor McCoy is her father," Jim said, holding back her annoyance. Really, the man had been sucking up something fierce for the past week and a half and she had mostly forgiven him. She wasn't going to tell him that though. Her ego was still sore after him dragging her over coals like that.

Vera nodded before glancing at Bones who was talking with Pavel who'd come along. The last time Jim and Vera talked in full they hadn't talked about Bones. In fact, if Jim was right, the woman was a bit nervous around him.

"He's a great doctor, but his bedside manner… leaves something to be desired," Vera stated.

"You just have to understand… he doesn't sugar coat things. He gives you the truth. He doesn't coddle people but he does help. The gruffer he is, the worst his accent is with people, the more concerned he is about your health. Trust me, give it enough time and you learn to read him. I've known him three years… give or take, and he deals with me at least once a month for either minor injuries or sometimes severe ones," Jim admitted as Mandy waved the chocolate at Jory, obviously angry at something. She was just pointing it but Jory was focused on the Chocolate like it was something that stank.

"Wow… he must be like family then," Vera said and Jim smiled while nodding. That was the perfect description for them – dysfunctional family that made mistakes and you always forgave them, eventually. That's when they heard raised voices. She saw three teenagers beating on a smaller kid. Jim's eyes then turned to the group. Jory seemed to mutter something then the three girls headed forward. A Four year old was in front with a six and seven, almost eight year old followed at her flank.

"Damn it, not again," Jim muttered before rushing over. Jim caught Bones' eyes and he saw. He and Vera both headed for their children as they slammed into the two teens who were about fifteen and muscular boys. Mandy took one boy on her own while the other two faced against the other, stomping feet. Providence even bagged the one boy, while Mandy took hers down with three moves. "Amanda Winona Kirk!"

She grabbed her daughter but she pulled away before heading over to the eleven-ish-year-old who was holding a bruised eye and had a bloody nose. Why the hell hadn't anyone noticed that before those children had? They should have stopped it. There were adults all around… how the hell did these things always happen… and why was it always Mandy who stopped it in the most violent way possible?

"Are you okay?" Mandy asked the boy. He nodded, blonde hair moving as he did. "Let's get you cleaned up. That man is Doctor McCoy. Don't let him scare you. He may be a little gruff at first but he actually likes kids." Jim held back a smile and McCoy's lips curved up at that comment. He was definitely proud of her thinking that.

"Those three just attacked my son for no…" a woman began until people started yelling and soon had the woman backed up into a corner both physically and verbally. Jim rolled her eyes before making sure those teens were fine. They were. The one was obviously still hurting from the bagging Providence gave him but other than that they were just bruised.

"Well, if these three become members of Starfleet and on the same ship… we can tell who will be the ring leader," Vera said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately my daughter is too much like me. And maybe not. Any of them could grow up and become more of the leader," Jim said, hoping she grew out of it but knowing her daughter wouldn't.

"No… pretty sure they'll stay the same," Vera said before her portable comm. went off. Vera slipped away then had to leave because she was on call. The rest of the evening went without a hitch. She, the twins, Joanna, and Bones left when they realized that things were likely to get ugly rather quickly.

At home things settled down and the evening was relatively calm.

_[Well, another chapter down. If you're reading this then I didn't lose you over the angst in the last chapter and I thank you for that. Though I was surprised how few negative responses I got to that chapter. I figured people would be furious at how I was portraying everyone's favorite Doctor. _

_Anyways, I thank everyone who's read this far, favorited, and alerted this story. I'd also like to thank _Fernsfairie _(4x's)_, MirrorFlower and DarkWind _(4x's)_, sm1982, Yana5, blueoctober, _and _RubyHair _for your reviews. Well, until next time…]_


	49. 48

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 48<p>

'November'

**Christopher Pike was sitting in his office, at his desk. Sitting across from him was Spock, one of his best students that he'd been the advisor of. He was now a teacher and was his second in command when he chose to go into space. **

**However, Christopher noticed the younger man's eyes were gazing out the half shaded window at the sun set. He was distracted by the rays of light as color spread over the horizon.**

"**What's wrong?" Pike asked, worried about his young second in command. **

"**Nothing seems out of order," Spock said while turning away from the horizon. Pike frowned. **

"**No, I mean, what are you thinking about? What's got you so distracted," Admiral Pike told the younger man who nodded though his face was emotionless – shielded. **

"**I am thinking about my wife," Spock said startling Pike who knew Spock was married, but it was rarely ever brought up. Spock never even spoke of her name. "She spent the summer we were eighteen on Vulcan as an exchange student learning about our physics, chemistry, and astronomy as well as…"**

"**I understand, she was becoming a genius," Pike told him and Spock nodded. **

"**During that summer she and I spent many nights watching the Sun set on Vulcan, talking. Sun Sets always remind me of my wife," Spock stated and Pike frowned. He could hear something in the Vulcan's voice he'd never heard of before. "She and I… we were inseparable. But, she had to return to Earth. We were married but we have not seen each other in five years."**

"**What was her name?" Pike asked. Spock almost seemed to smile.**

"**Tabitha Kirk," Spock said. "I can't recall her first name. I believe it may have begun with a J but to me she was Tibby. Her first name never mattered. She went by that nickname."**

**Something about that rang familiar. After discussing several other topics Spock left. But the name J. Tabitha Kirk bothered Pike who knew that name. He just knew it. **

**Sighing he went through his student files only to freeze when he saw the label on one of his students. **

**Jamie T. Kirk. **

**He told himself it had to be a coincidence but as he sat there thinking about it he realized that Spock and Jim Kirk would have to be the same age. She would have been the right age. Looking through her file, which was blocked to everyone but a few secure people, he felt himself stop. **

**Her name was Jamie Tabitha Kirk – J. Tabitha Kirk. She graduated from the Vulcan Academy top fifteen percent of the class and earned several earth degrees in that way. She'd been there during that time. **

**Flipping through his Padd he looked up the information on her children. He found they would have been conceived right around the time Spock said they were married – or about then from what the reports told him. Her children were part human-part Vulcan. And something he'd never noticed before – she listed herself as married when she'd signed in. **

**How had he missed that in her file? **

**Sitting back he put the pieces together and they all fit. Jamie Tabitha Kirk, his current Advisee, was the wife of his second-in-command. Spock was the father of her children. **

**Silently he wondered what the hell his next actions should be. **

_[I would love to thank everybody who has reviewed, alerted, or subscribed to this story. And 225 Reviews! Oh my god. That is amazing. I have to thank everyone for their continuing support – even when I take a long break or my facts aren't exactly correct or 'illogical'. _

_So, thank you. _

_Special thanks go out to _Yana5, Liberty Girl in the Sky, Fernsfairie, sm1982, AAldereteSPN, ceirdwyn24, Totalstarwarsfan-girl332, and CHANCEGAMBIT_ for your reviews. Thank you again…]_


	50. 49

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 49<p>

'November'

"Why the hell didn't I think of this before now?" she muttered with the shake of her head while moving to the Comm. unit in her apartment. Then she pressed in a number she still remembered by heart. She'd spent over a year dialing it every day, bombarding them with calls, after all.

It rang as she stood there, straightening her red cadets uniform. Then that Vulcan Ambassador at the Consulate she'd contacted before came on the screen. She held back a groan.

"Can I help you?" he asked while looking up at the screen. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her. He recognized her though only she would see it.

"Yes, I would like to speak with Lady Amanda Grayson, wife of Ambassador Sarek, my mother-in-law," she told the Ambassador, concealing all of her emotions. They nodded before pressing a few buttons.

Then the screen went black and she heard more ringing. She began to fidget then, suddenly nervous. Jamie hadn't seen this woman since she'd left Vulcan years ago. She'd changed some if not a lot since then.

She didn't have long to dwell on her nervousness as the Comm was answered.

"Hello," the familiar woman said as her face appeared on the screen. She was just the way Jim remembered her.

"I don't know if you remember me but I'm…" Jamie began when the woman smiled widely.

"Tibby, oh my. Well isn't this a surprise. Look at you, you look even more beautiful than the last time we saw each other. How can I help you?" Lady Amanda said cheerily. Jamie was nervous then.

"I need to speak with Spock. Do you know where he is? I tried for a year to find him but was blocked by an ambassador who didn't believe I was really his wife. By the time somebody believed me they said he'd left Vulcan and wouldn't tell me where he went," Jamie told the woman who nodded.

"Yes, I figured they would do something like that. Vulcans are some of the most pompous beings in the universe, despite their logic in actions," Amanda said. "As for Spock… he's a teacher at Starfleet." Jim couldn't help it, her feet gave way and she fell backwards onto the couch. "Tibby? Are you okay?"

"How long has he been teaching for Starfleet?" Jim asked.

"Two years," Amanda told the Jim who clenched her fist. "Are you wearing a cadet's uniform?"

"Yeah, I've been a Starfleet Cadet for three years. How many times have we passed each other and not noticed?" Jim asked in shock. Was she really that oblivious? Was their bond really that weak? And why hadn't she ever come to his attention?

"Spock rarely reads up on Cadets he will have no contact with," Amanda told her as if reading her mind.

Jim nodded.

"I need to speak with him."

"Yeah, I suppose you do. Five years is a long time to be without your husband. I don't know how you've dealt with it," Amanda stated when the twins bedroom door opened and Mandy came running out of the room. She ran in front of the screen and passed them.

"Amanda Winona Kirk, no running in the house," Jim called.

"Sorry mama," her daughter called though she didn't sound repentant at all. Jim shook her head while Jory walked through calmly, his Vulcan ears showing visibly while his sisters were hidden beneath long brown almost black hair. He followed his sister.

"I apologize, mother, for disrupting your conversation," Jory stated. "I will return my sister and I to our room."

"It's okay Jory," she said before kissing his forehead. He scrunched his nose for a moment before his mask slid back on properly. Then the pair returned to their room. Once it was closed she turned back to the screen. Lady Amanda Grayson was staring the direction they went in shock and awe. She'd just seen her grandchildren for the very first time. "It's been far too long. They need their father and Spock deserves to have his children in his life."

"I'm going to kick my son's ass into gear. I want to meet my grandbabies face to face soon," Lady Amanda said and Jamie nodded.

"Just… let me be the one to tell him about the twins. I have to be the one to tell him," she told his mother who nodded her head.

"Of course. I just think you should hurry and find him. He's there at the school, just search for him a little. With your talent and intellect you should find him easily now that you know where to look… oh, and he's in the science fields," Lady Amanda informed her.

"Thank you. I'll do that soon. Tonight I have to focus. I've got a test tomorrow I need to be ready for. It may take all day so when I look it will probably be two days from now," Jamie told the woman.

"Just make sure you look. I know you'll probably be furious that he hasn't found you yet but at least look," Lady Amanda stated.

"Don't worry, I'm not that angry at him. The circumstances, yes. The time lapse, yes. Him, not really," Tibby stated with a smile.

Lady Amanda went to say something when she glanced at her clock and swore. "I must apologize but I need to leave. I am meeting Sarek at work for Lunch."

"Well, it was nice speaking with you again," Jim told the woman.

"It was nice speaking with you as well. Until next time," Lady Amanda Grayson said before they hung up. That was the same time a message came to her PADD. Reading it she saw that Pike wanted to speak with her in his office in a little over an hour.

Frowning she went next door to see if Bones would watch them. Of course, he was willing to. He just needed to shower since Gaila had just left and the whole place reeked of sex. She told him she'd wait for him to.

Watching their movements she saw Jory was trying to use logic to win the game while Mandy was trying to adapt. Neither was very good yet but she suspected they'd be just as good as her and Spock when they grew up.

She leaned against the door just watching, seeing every tell they had, ever quirk. It was twenty minutes before she realized how long she'd been there.

That was when Bones came in.

Now that he'd arrived she hurried to Pike's office. It was at a mad sprint because his office was at the far end from her apartment. She barely made it there on time though she was slightly winded.

"Pike," she greeted as she entered.

"Close the door Kirk," he told her and she frowned. He sounded like he was all business.

"What's going on?" she asked after shutting the old fashioned door he'd had installed. She loved the door but felt confined now that it was closed. The room felt oppressive somehow. Still she went and sat down across from him in one of the chairs… especially the one she always sat in when he called her to his office.

"I need to ask you something. I know you never talk about it but I need to ask you about the twins father," Pike told her. She automatically stood up and went to walk out. He had no right asking her about their father. "I know about Spock."

She froze, her hand on the doorknob. Then she turned back to face him slowly.

"How?" she asked.

"He has been a friend and colleague for many years. He always mentioned his wife but never named her or anything. I finally got him to tell me she'd been called Tibby Kirk. Doesn't take a genius to know Jamie Tabitha Kirk can become Tibby Kirk easily… especially since your son is very Vulcan in features," he stated.

"I went by Tibby back then like I go by Jim now. Just a nickname though I'm not sure if he ever learned my first name," she admitted.

"Here is all of his information. His class schedule, his room number, things I thought you may want when you go tell him about the twins," he informed her while handing over a PADD. "Do with them what you want but you really need to tell him."

"I know, and I will. Just give me a few days," She told him while wondering why everything had suddenly begun pushing her to contact Spock. She didn't know what it was. "Now, I really need to go. I'm supposed to be helping a friend of mine study for a test she has."

"Alright," he said. "You may be excused."

"Thank you sir," she told him before leaving. She made her way through the campus back to the dorms only this time she went to Gaila's place. Knocking she waited. Then Gaila answered in a matching bra and panties set and nothing else.

"Jim, what's wrong?" Gaila asked automatically while leading Jim in. The door swished behind her as they walked towards Gaila's bed where Jim sat.

"My husband… he works here, for the school," she told Gaila. "He has for two years. He's a Starfleet instructor."

"You don't mean… Spock do you?" Gaila asked hesitantly and Jim looked up sharply.

"How do you know my husband?" Jim asked.

"Because that's the Vulcan instructor Uhura always talks about. He's the one who she's basically in love with who she keeps trying to date. She's decided the reason he won't take her up on her offer is she's a student. She's hoping that when she graduates he'll go out on a date with her," Gaila said and Jim flopped backwards.

Her husband… and Uhura. The idea broke her heart worse than anything else. Yeah, he hadn't said yes but it seemed he hadn't told her anything to put her off pursuing him. She wanted to cry but couldn't.

"Pike says he talks about me all the time with him… but never said my name," Jim told her friend.

"Like you've never said Spock's name?" Gaila asked while laying beside her. Jim nodded her head. She was busy in thought before Gaila sighed. "So, you'll send me the message tomorrow?"

"Yeah, in the middle of the test. But be sure to leave that station. I don't want you getting in trouble," Jim told her friend. She noticed how Gaila kept biting her lower lip. "What's wrong?"

"Spock… he, is one of the creators of the Kobyashi Maru. He may be angry when he learns you've passed it. I've never seen an angry Vulcan but…" Gaila warned and Jim clenched her fist. Of course it would be her husband that made the one test that could hurt Jim.

"Doesn't matter. I won't accept it can't be won. I just won't…" Jim told her friend determined.

Just then in walked Uhura.

"Shit, hide," Gaila told her. "She still thinks I'm sleeping with you."

Jim shook her head while slipping under the bed. She covered her face, not wanting to watch Uhura change. Sure, she was hot, but she just wanted to see Spock's half-dressed body.

Then Uhura found her. She made her way to the door with Uhura ushering her out. After that she left for her apartment. She had to focus on the test… not on its maker. She couldn't focus on him or it would completely destroy her.

Jamie Tabitha Kirk knew she wouldn't sleep until after the test… probably not until after Spock had lectured her over what she'd done. She would be too nervous to sleep.

Later that night she sat with the twins on either side of her, both having fallen asleep. Silently she picked up her daughter, carrying her to her bed before returning for son who she placed in his bed. Once they were tucked in she went to her room – turning on her Ipod. She could have laughed at what song began to play.

Instead she laid down with the song 'My Lover's Gone' playing. She wondered if they'd ever find their way again or if she'd lost him. She fell asleep with silent tears running down her cheeks.


	51. 50

Academy Mother  
>Chapter 50<p>

'November'

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter," Admiral Richard Barnett called throughout the hearing room. Jim was waiting to hear what this one was about when she stopped. "Jamie T. Kirk, step forward."

Jamie looked at them wondering 'what the hell'. She stood up and moved forward as the admiral continued. "Cadet Kirk, Evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to regulation 17.43 of the Starfleet code." She walked to her position at the front of that auditorium. "Is there anything you care to say, before we begin, sir?"

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly," she told the admiral. Inside she was praying that who she thought was about to stand up didn't.

_Please don't let it be Spock. Please don't let it be Spock._ It was her repeated mantra as she stood there in front of them. Now that they were near, and she knew he was, she could sense him though it was so faint a pull she had to focus to even realize it was there.

The admiral looked up and she turned to see Spock standing in a black teacher's uniform. She must have walked right past him and not even realized he was there. After standing she watched him straighten out his shirt. It was so very… Spock.

But his eyes, the ones that used to show every emotion despite his mask, were blank. They held none of his old warmth.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_[That's it for this story… I know I'm evil. This will be continued in the sequel called _Unsettling Reunions_. But first, I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed; _Fernsfairie, raidancer08, Crazikido2, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Ellieandra, Totalstarwarsfan-girl332, TheJadePhoenix, hyperfuzzy, Lady Ashlynne, CatyCrisis, tweets, LostSchizophrenic, Sofia Ann, Zeynel, T'Arrah, RubyHair, Liberty Girl In the Sky, CrazyFoxyCookie, Lu-the fallen angel, StoryLover1701, angelkitty77, anon, Goddess Blaque-Rose, Anime Princess, save the sharks, andhewillneverknow, Kizuna114, kale, FireFox Vixen, sm1982, dandi706, blueoctober, mandisash, Sutekina, Kitai3234, La'ienth, Ookami Fuu, KerrolynWolf, StoryLover 1701, feliciannaaa, missreadsalot, Shell, TVObsessed09, TVGirl09, Prototron MJ Tornada, Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha, Regin, raindancer08, Irjuni92, fangirl, Shadowgal ANBU, Rin Hitokiri, , Sweet-single, Lllnb, Twisted Peppermint, Witch08, An Echo In Time, Light-As-Day, Sweet-single, fannatastic, CHANCEGAMBIT, _and_ Ahsoka55. _Well, until the next time… anyways, thank you all again… ]_


End file.
